Fuego y Agua
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Por qué tienen esos sueños? Por qué la mata? por qué su mano se quema? Podrán controlar, lo que los mestizos llamamos herencia? Apareció Harry! DxH más adelante Cap 11!
1. Prólogo

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene animos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: en un futuro probablemente contendrá Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré...

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo:** Prólogo

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. Los rayos caían en el bosque iluminando por segundos las oscuridad que se cernía en el lugar. Otro rayo cayó sacando de su incógnito a una mujer que corría entre la maleza. Esta mujer de rasgos orientales cargaba a una niña de pocos meses de nacer, envuelta en una túnica negra para que no se mojara con las gotas de agua que caían y amenazaban con convertirse en pequeñas cuchillas y cortar la tersa piel de ambas mujeres. De cerca él podía ver que ellas eran perseguidas por un hombre, un hombre que corría con tanta agilidad como la mujer. Una voz extrañamente familiar se dejó oír, pero él no podía definir palabra alguna que se decían.

El hombre con túnica negra, levantó su varita y amenazó para algo, pero ella se negó. Luego un resplandor salió de la varita. Él pudo jurar como la niña y la mujer se rodeaban de agua, pudo reconocer el hechizo que el hombre había lanzado "Avada Kedavra". Cuando la maldición alcanzó a la mujer, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. El mortifago recogió a la niña que estaba sujetada por la inerte mano de la mujer, pero la niña pronto estaba rodeada de fuego. Draco comenzó a sentir un hormigueo recorrer su piel. La bebé que estaba en los brazos del mortifago rodeada de fuego desapareció.

-. Se te escapó la niña, Lucius? - comentó alguien tras Draco, el tono burlón se dejó escuchar claramente.

Su padre se sacó la máscara y apuntó con su varita a quien estaba atrás de Draco. Susurró una palabra, una maldición, un imperdonable.

-. Crucio

Cuando el imperdonable atravesó el cuerpo del rubio menor, este despertó dando un grito, su respiración estaba agitada, observó su habitación en penumbras, pronunció un sencillo hechizo y la luz iluminó su cuarto, se asombró al encontrar a su madre sentada en su cama con cara de preocupación y más a su padre con un papel entre las manos parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-. Los iba a despertar, pero ya que están despiertos vayan a mi estudio, hay algo importante que deben saber...

Continuará...

Bien? Y? Que les parece... es interesante? Como es un prólogo no le veo razón a que sea largo, así que entre más corto y menos información dé, mejor... iba a escribir el primer capítulo junto al prólogo, pero no le vi el caso, además que no me molesta n.n, a no ser que a ustedes le moleste esperar al menos... un mes?... no! Mes y medio... sí eso andaría más cerca... pero oigan! El primer capítulo está casi listo... así que pronto lo subiré cuando suba otros de mis fic's... les parece?... es un trato, se los juro... a ver que podría adelantarles del fic... pues prepárense señoritas, que las apuestas van a la orden del día... juas! No crean que será (tamy le tapa la boca a Yatten) mm mgmmmh mmmhmsmmm mhhhm mmmh (tamy se la destapa) y eso pasará... o.o... no escucharon o no entendieron? Pues que pena... sólo les bastará leerlo... nos vemos!

Cierto! Si tienen dudas pregúntenlas... y especifican en qué tienen duda, que no soy bruja... u.u... iba a hacer un chiste muy fome... pero nop ya que...

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

Iniciado: 13 de Abril 2006, a las 14.56

Finalizado: 13 de Abril de 2006, a las 15.23


	2. Capítulo 1

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré...

**Fic:**_Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 1 **La hija de Lucius Malfoy.

Pasaba ya de media noche y aún estaba en el estudio revisando algunos papeles de trabajo y los planes que el señor oscuro tenía que afinar.

Por irse estaba cuando un picoteo en la ventana superior llamó su atención. Susurró algo y la ventana se abrió dejando pasar a un gran águila en vez de la lechuza que acostumbraba a entrar por ahí. El animal antes de dejar caer un sobre voló alrededor de Malfoy. Mostrando su belleza. Cuando Lucius tuvo el sobre entre sus manos, el ave se posó delante del hombre.

-. Quién eres tu? - le preguntó. El águila levantó su pata derecha donde había un pergamino.

"_Señor Malfoy:_

_Ruego a usted que responda en este pergamino_

_a más tardar una hora._

_Se despide_

_R. (M.) I."_

-. Tiene que ser ahora? - cuestionó al aire, y el ave asintió. Sin muchas ganas abrió el sobre, reconoció el sello y pasándose una mano por el cabello leyó - no... no puede ser! - le alegó al animal, pero este volvió a asentir. Lucius releyó el papel que tenía entre las manos - no puede... no puede estar viva! - tiró la carta lejos, el águila, con mucha elegancia, buscó y dejó el papel en el escritorio. Malfoy salió de su estudio, buscó a Narcissa en la habitación donde acostumbraba a estar. No se sorprendió de verla junto a Draco - ya que están juntos vengan a mi estudio - fue todo lo que dijo y se volvió donde el águila esperaba pacientemente - aún aquí? - el ave hizo un graznido y voló hasta el borde del escritorio, unos minutos más tarde entraron Narcissa y Draco, vestidos con una bata de seda.

-. Sucedió algo malo, Lucius?

-. De quién es el águila, padre? - preguntaron ambos casi al unísono -

-. Todo a su debido tiempo Narcissa - pasole el papel y agregó - lee esto en voz alta, Draco también debe enterarse

-. Algo malo de Hogwarts?

-. Sólo lee, Narcissa - el rubio se sentó tras su escritorio y acarició al águila -

-. "Estimado Señor Malfoy..."

-. Estimado? - se burló Draco, recibió una fría mirada de su padre - prosigue madre

-. "Nos alegra informar que su hija..." Hija?

-. Sigue leyendo, Narcissa - escupió entre dientes -

-. "Que su hija, Ren (Malfoy) Inoue, será trasladada desde Majo no Sukuru, Japón, a Hogwarts..." - pasaron tres segundos antes que alguien hablara - dijiste que estaba muerta!

-. Y lo estaba! Yo la vi claramente!

-. Tengo una hermana? - el águila se posó en el ante brazo y asintió -

-. Qué vas a hacer, Lucius?

-. Qué más voy a hacer? Es mi hija, aunque no les guste, y pasará lo que queda de vacaciones acá - el ave voló delante del escritorio -

-. Debiste asegurarte que estuviera muerta

-. Ya lo sé

-. Podrían explicarme el hecho de que tengo una hermana?

-. Media hermana, y sí yo también quiero saber - todos posaron su vista en el escritorio del rubio mayor. Donde anteriormente se encontraba un hermoso águila, ahora se encontraba una adolescente con una capa negra encima de su ropa y que le tapaba su cabello y parte del rostro - Draco, gusto en verte - dijo la chica

-. Pues para mí, no lo es, no me da gusto tener una hermana

-. Media hermana. Escucha bien lo que digo, Malfoy - algo en ese tono le era extrañadamente familiar - he dicho "gusto en verte", no "me alegra tener un hermano"

-. Medio hermano - respondió él -

-. Como sea, yo estaba bien sola en la montaña mugen estudiando magia, cuando mi tutor... - se voltea y mira a Lucius - puedo ocupar una lechuza, necesito decirle a Sato-senpai que me aceptaron - el aludido asintió - bien, como decía, estaba bien sola cuando llegó Sato y el viejo

-. Viejo? - preguntó Draco -

-. Dumbledor, llegaron y dijeron que por mi seguridad tendría que asistir a Hogwarts, con o en contra de mi voluntad

-. Seguridad? - preguntó Narcissa sorprendida - nosotros estamos en inicios de una guerra, chiquilla

-. Permítame decirle señora Malfoy, que su guerra, me importa tanto como saber cuanto césped hay en el ante jardín de una casa en el campo - le dio una mirada, para asombro de Draco y la propia Narcissa, que no podían ver los ojos de la chica, mas sí sentirla, de esas que si mataran, medio mundo estaría muerto - en oriente se lleva a cabo otra guerra, tal vez no tan importante como esta, ya que ustedes no se han enterado, pero tal vez más cruel que la que ya se ha iniciado - sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor, de rabia, de una ira tan profunda. Draco pudo detectar la misma mezcla de sentimientos en la voz que cuando Potter hablaba de algún ser querido que ya no encontraba a su lado -

-. Otra guerra? - preguntaron Narcissa y Draco, este último un tanto asombrado. Ren asintió mientras trataba de ocultar en vano un bostezo -

-. Bien, pasan de las 3 de la madrugada y todos estamos cansados - habló Lucius - ven te enseñaré donde encuentras una lechuza y la habitación que ocuparás, Narcissa quiero hablar contigo después, Draco ve a dormir - luego de dictar órdenes, salió del estudio seguido de su nueva hija.

Cuando Ren ya había mandado la respuesta se sacó la capucha dejando ver su cabello negro, tan oscuro como la noche que ya se iba, y sus ojos verdes

-. Tan parecida a tu madre...

-. Sí, lo sé, lo he escuchado varias veces, lástima que no vivió lo bastante para llegarla a conocer - miró fijamente a su padre - sabe que esto le traerá bastantes problemas?

-. Sí

-. Y que puedo provocarle muchos más?

-. Sí

-. Y entonces, por qué me aceptó? Yo hubiese estado feliz quedándome en Hogwarts- luego susurró - no debí hacerle caso al viejo

-. Yo estimaba mucho a tu madre, era una gran bruja, ocupaba un estilo de magia que no se conocía mucho por estos lados, yo la quería...

-. Sí usted la quería... - dijo con sarcasmo - la quería puro matar!

-. No entiendes la situación

-. Me explicaron la situación y la sueño cada maldita noche desde que recibí su herencia!

-. No entiendes lo traicionado que me sentí al verla con un hijo! Nunca me dijo que esperaba un niño!

-. Claro! Si lo iba a publicar en el profeta! Lo imagina? Un titular que diga "mujer embarazada de un mortifago. Lucius Malfoy declara" no sería gracioso! - sus palabras estaban mezcladas con rabia y dolor -

-. No, pero me hubiese dicho!

-. Ja! Que iba a hacer usted? Si su mujer ya estaba embarazada! Qué futuro iba a tener yo? De seguro me iba a separar de ella!

-. Fueron órdenes directas! Qué iba a saber yo que era pariente, de una forma muy extraña, de Evans!

-. Oh! Ya veo, "fueron órdenes directas" - dijo imitando la voz de Lucius - es decir que si te ordenan tirarte de un puente, también lo harás? - Lucius enarcó una ceja - oh! Dios...

-. Qué expresión es esa?

-. Una muy bien dicha - miró al hombre y agregó - muggle

-. No vuelvas a decir algo respecto a ellos!

-. Por qué no? Ah... verdad, pero te diré que si no son por los "asquerosos muggles" no estaría viva, además - dijo tomando asiento a la vez que acariciaba a una lechuza - quiero saber algo

-. Qué?

-. A pesar de todo lo que he dicho y la falta de respeto que he tenido con usted, no me castiga a punta de crucios? O tal vez es como la bruja mala de hansel y grettel...

-. Hansel y qué?

-. Hansel y grettel... dos estúpidos niños que se pierden en el bosque y se encuentran con una casa hecha de caramelo, si no mal recuerdo, y los atiende una bruja y les da todo el dulce que quieren, pero sus intenciones era que, después de hacerlos engordar, se los iba a comer, lamentablemente la bruja muere calcinada... - la chica suspiró al bello recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y el mayor de sus amigos le contó la historia, claro aunque un poco modificada, donde la bruja ganaba. Ren esbozó una sonrisa al memorar como había quedado Matt, luego que ella se enterara del verdadero final de la historia - me hubiera gustado que la bruja ganara, así dejarían de existir dos estúpidos niños...

-. Respondo tu pregunta?

-. Antes que me duerma, si es tan amable

-. Pues, tus acciones, la manera en que te burlas de las palabras de los demás, la forma de hablar, de sacar algo a tu favor, y a excepción de ese agrado por los muggles, tienes todas las características de un Malfoy, sin siquiera saber como éramos nosotros

-. Y eso es algo bueno, según usted?

-. Sí...

-. Pues entonces, no tuvo que castigar así a Draco, no le parece?

-. Había que asegurarse - luego miró a la chica que estaba sentada, frotándose los ojos por el cansancio - lástima que no te pareces a mí

-. Quién dijo eso? - lo miró fijamente -

-. A qué te refieres?

-. Me enseña donde voy a dormir, que en cinco minutos caigo dormida, mañana le mostraré cuan equivocado está... - salieron tranquilamente de la habitación, encontrándose con Narcissa caminando de un lado a otro y a Draco apoyado en la pared divertido viendo como se paseaba su madre, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, ella se había detenido - nos esperaban...

-. Narcissa, Draco - miró a ambos seriamente, como se atrevían a desobedecer una orden suya. Ren se acercó a Draco y disimuladamente colocó una mano en su hombro, la chica sintió como su mano comenzaba a calentarse -

-. Al parecer alguien más recibirá su herencia - dijo al rubio mayor, ninguno de los presentes entendió - argh! Es que nadie se informa? - rodó los ojos al notar el silencio que se formó -

-. De qué hablas, niña?

-. Uff... señor, será mejor que aclare las cosas con su esposa, y que Draco me guíe hasta donde dormiré, no me gustaría pasar toda la noche buscando dónde "cayeron" mis cosas - Draco la miró escéptico, Narcissa un tanto molesta y Lucius, pues no hay mucho que decir de él -

-. El tiempo es oro - dijo el rubio mayor -

-. Y en el de un Malfoy, es bastante dinero - terminaron de decir Draco y Ren, la chica le sonrió al rubio menor -

-. Yo no guío a nadie - dijo Draco, dándose vuelta para ir a su cuarto -

-. Draco - Lucius ocupó esa voz que siempre utilizaba para los castigos de su hijo, Draco tembló al escucharle. Sin esperar que le dijeran más y con un "vamos" guió a la chica hasta el cuarto donde habían "caído" sus cosas.

El trayecto fue en completo silencio, Ren observaba como era la mansión mientras seguía los pasos del rubio, no le incomodaba el silencio. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Draco se detuvo en seco, logrando que la chica chocara con su espalda

-. No creo que seas hija de mi padre, no te pareces en nada a nosotros, además...

-. A qué le temes, Draco - Ren habló con una voz tan suave, que hasta ella misma se impresionó - temes que te quite tu fortuna? Porque no es eso lo que vengo a buscar. Temes que sea mejor que tu, y tu padre te castigue nuevamente? Pues, eso es inevitable, seré mejor que tu en algunas cosas, las mínimas, pero tu tienes la ventaja de haber nacido acá, sabes las reglas del lugar e indudablemente me superarás con creces en muchas áreas, pero no por eso tu padre te castigará - sin haberlo notado, acariciaba el cabello del rubio - o acaso temes que te quite el lugar dentro de tu familia? - sintió un temblor provenir del cuerpo del chico - eso es imposible, tu madre te quiere, te ama y tu padre, bueno es tu padre - dijo al no ver qué cosa buena podría decir de él - yo sólo vine por dos cosas - Draco la miró fijamente - la primera, el saber la respuesta a una simple pregunta, por qué?

-. Por qué?

-. Sí, por qué? Por qué la mató? Por qué nací yo? Por qué me aceptó? Por qué estoy viva?

-. Y la segunda - la mirada de Ren se endureció y empuñó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos -

-. La segunda... exterminar con el enemigo del Señor oscuro...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Explícame, Lucius, que no entiendo - la pareja se encontraba en el dormitorio, Narcissa estaba sentada en la cama y el rubio estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mirando a su esposa -

-. Qué quieres que te explique?

-. El por qué ella está acá?

-. La trasladaron de Japón, no leíste la carta? - Narcissa le miró realmente feo... - no sé, no sabría como explicarlo

-. Por qué está viva?

-. Te diré lo que ví, cuando la tenía en brazos, se rodeó de fuego, luego llegó él, y la niña desapareció dejando sólo ceniza

-. Y la madre estaba muerta?

-. Por supuesto! Le lancé un "Avada" es imposible que ella hubiese estado viva, tal vez pudo ser un hechizo de protección, pero fuego? - Lucius se sentó al lado de su esposa - no te preocupes, Narcissa, ella no nos traerá problemas

-. Eso espero, Lucius, realmente eso espero - la mujer abrazó a su esposo y poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama.

Un nuevo día se daba paso entre las cortinas de aquella habitación. Ren se revolcaba en la cama, a pesar de los dos días que llevaba en Inglaterra aún no se acostumbraba al horario, además estaba cansadísima, volar desde Japón hasta Hogwarts había sido agotador, y ahora dormir en una cama suave y tan cómoda, le era imposible despertar. Un grito le hizo abrir los ojos de un segundo, su piel comenzaba a cosquillear, se puso una bata y salió de su habitación. Escuchó otro grito, este provenía de su izquierda, rápidamente y sin sonido alguno se dirigió al lugar de donde salían los gritos. Se asombró de encontrar a Narcissa junto a Draco, pero lo que más le asustó fue ver a este último con su mano derecha cubierta de fuego.

-. Aléjese - ordenó a la mujer, en un pestañar, la chica estaba al lado del rubio. Con cuidado tomó la mano - concéntrate en mi voz, Draco

-. No!... duele!

-. Hazlo! - no recibió respuesta sólo un leve asentimiento - bien imagina una fogata - esperó unos segundos, su mano izquierda sostenía el antebrazo de la mano vuelta en llamas, y su derecha estaba por arriba de esta - lo imaginaste ya?

-. Sí!

-. Bien, ahora empieza a apagar el fuego, de a poco - lentamente el fuego que cubría la mano comenzaba a disminuir, pero lamentablemente el dolor incrementaba - no te distraigas!

-. Como si fuera fácil, ah!

-. Demonios - susurró - perdóname

-. Por qué? - pero no recibió respuesta -

-. _Estingue it Fuoco - _ de su mano derecha comenzó a caer agua, que recorría y apagaba lentamente las llamas, sin chorrear, sin desperdiciar una gota, sólo salía la necesaria para apagar el fuego que cubría la mano de Draco, quien trataba de contener los gritos de dolor. Cuando ya no había fuego, Ren se volvió a disculpar con el rubio y murmuró - _recuperatore - _ nuevamente agua comenzó a salir de su mano derecha, pero a diferencia de la anterior era que esta era más cristalina, al igual que con el hechizo anterior, no salía más agua que la que debía. Lenta y dolorosamente las quemaduras comenzaron a cerrarse y regenerar piel dejando su mano como si nunca hubiese estado cubierta de llamas - mejor? - Ren preguntó entre jadeos -

-. Cómo...? - Narcissa preguntó asombrada, había sido testigo silencioso de este raro suceso, de esta rara magia, al igual que su esposo, quien vio todo en silencio desde el umbral de la puerta -

-. _l'acqua della vita _o el agua de la vida - respondió Lucius, a la vez que sostenía a Ren, quien tercamente no quiso sentarse en la cama de Draco, para recuperar el aliento, sino quiso permanecer de pie y casi se cae - hechizo muy común dentro de el estilo de magia Agua, cura todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades, sin dejar rastro, ningún mago que no sea descendiente de este estilo de magia puede producirla

-. Sí, y por eso es tan difícil encontrar pareja... - Ren se sentó en el suelo, incómoda por la mano que tenía Lucius en su hombro que evitaba que se cayera - hey! Al parecer alguien se estuvo informando, bien por usted, señor Malfoy - la burla estaba muy presente en esas palabras. Narcissa y Draco la miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza -

-. De dónde sacaste esa información, Lucius?

-. Si preguntas si la leí, pues no, recuerdo que la madre de Ren la ocupó varias veces - Draco se miró la mano, el intenso dolor que había sentido ahora pareciera que nunca hubiese pasado -

-. Increíble, no? - habló suavemente la pelinegra - días después te preguntarás si en verdad pasó. Bueno, señor Malfoy usted anoche hizo un comentario erróneo, uno muy parecido a que hiciste tu Draco, y que seguramente la señora Malfoy se esté haciendo - sonrió y se puso de pie - cómo pertenecer a esta familia, si no me parezco en nada a ustedes, pues bien tienen dos opciones - todos le miraron - que haga la demostración y no entiendan nada, a no ser que lean, o decir la historia y luego dar la demostración? Elijan - miró la mano de Draco una vez más - te molesta? - le tomó del antebrazo - te seré franca, realmente "el agua de la vida" lo he ocupado dos veces, contando esta situación, y la primera no me resultó, por eso te pedí disculpas antes de usarlo, no sabría si funcionaría - terminó diciendo con una dulce sonrisa -

-. Me ocupaste como conejillo de indias?

-. Si lo miras así sí, pero no era mi intención, además era eso o que siguieras con el dolor hasta que alguien te curara, que hubieses preferido tu?

-. Arriesgarme a ocupar el hechizo

-. Exacto! - luego miró a los dos adultos que estaban en silencio - ya decidieron?

-. Si te tendremos durante un mes, explícanos la situación - habló la mujer -

-. "hostil!"- pensó Ren - bien, veamos. Existen 4 elementos: Fuego, Tierra, Aire y Agua. En Japón, la gran mayoría de magos nativos, es decir, no inmigrantes, nos dividimos por elementos, el pueblo del Fuego, se podrá relacionar con la tierra y aire, el pueblo de la Tierra, podrá relacionarse con el pueblo del Fuego y Agua, El aire con el Agua y Fuego y El agua, con la Tierra y el Aire. Podrán relacionarse, es decir, hacer amistades, pero no está permitido o está mal visto, la mezcla de poderes, los más marginados son aquellos con las mezclas Fuego-Agua, Tierra - Aire. Como bien dice el nombre del pueblo, los magos se especializan en un elemento y muy raramente se puede manejar dos y ni pensar manejar tres o cuatro. Bien, pero vamos a lo que nos importa, en el caso de las mezclas, el hijo o hija obtiene la apariencia del progenitor con mayor agilidad para controlar el elemento, ejemplo: fuego y tierra, si quien domina mejor su elemento es el Fuego, pues la apariencia del hijo será del Fuego. Pues como ya dije los mestizos no son bien vistos e incluso tenemos una escuela aparte.

-. Por qué hablas en plural, tu no eres mestiza - dijo Lucius, un tanto enfadado -

-. El que mi madre se mezclara con un mago occidental, y tuviera un hijo, el hijo sería de igual forma mestizo, pero aceptado dentro de la comunidad oriental, ya que sólo desarrollaría un elemento. Los mestizos recibimos la herencia del progenitor débil, a partir de los 10 años en adelante

-. Recibimos? - preguntó Draco -

-. Sí, he aquí la parte que nos interesa, y una parte de historia que la familia Malfoy a intentado ocultar, pero que en oriente es muy fácil de encontrar en un libro - todos tenían su atención en la chica - hace ya bastantes cientos de años, un viajero, de apellido Malfoy, se dio una vuelta por Japón, se quedó unos meses en el pueblo del fuego, donde se obsesionó con una mujer de ese pueblo, en una noche la hizo suya, y nueve u ocho meses después nació un niño, obviamente de rasgos orientales y con el poder del fuego. El mago un día desapareció con el niño, se dice que se volvió a su país, y no lo dudo. Por si ustedes no lo saben, las características del pueblo del fuego es que son de cabellos rubios claros y piel clara, pese a que pasan toda su vida cerca de las llamas. Como el descendiente directo de la mujer, no se relacionó más con los magos orientales, el poder del fuego se fue perdiendo, no todos obtuvieron ese don natural para manejar el elemento - detuvo su hablar y observó a cada uno - señor Malfoy, usted, ni su padre ni abuelo, tuvieron ese don, pero yo sí al igual Draco, como pudo ver su esposa, el acaba de obtener su herencia, yo la recibí antes, valla uno a saber por qué - cerró los ojos y estiró su palma izquierda a la vez, pronto su cabello comenzó a aclararse, hasta volverse de un rubio blanquito muy parecido al de Lucius, en su mano de a poco una llama comenzó a crecer, envolviendo la mano de la chica, pero sin llegar a tocar su piel, su tersa piel comenzó a aclararse más aún, al abrir sus ojos todos se sorprendieron -

-. Igual a los míos... - susurró el rubio mayor -

-. Ve? Aunque me cueste más "quemar magia" igual la puedo dominar - comenzó a jugar con una pequeña bolita de fuego, pasándola de un dedo a otro - el físico, al menos el mío, cambia cada vez que ocupo el fuego, el efecto dura una hora o dos, dependiendo de la cantidad de fuego que ocupe - desapareció la pequeña bolita de fuego - creo que ya les ha quedado claro, mejor vuelvo a mi habitación - cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, Lucius habló -

-. Espera, podrías enseñarle a manejar el fuego a Draco?

-. No lo creo, señor, es mejor aprender las cosas bien, que si uno las aprende a medias, es peor que no aprenderlas. Aunque, puedo hacer que no despiertes todas las mañana con tu mano en llamas o en que algún ataque de rabia incendies todo, es algo tan sencillo, recuerdas la fogata que te pedí que imaginaras?

-. Sí

-. Pues bien, mantenla siempre apagada

-. Y si se llega a prender?

-. Pues tendrás que imaginar que el fuego nunca toca la leña, además, es fuego mágico, te recomiendo no lo hagas arder tanto, puede traerte severas consecuencias - luego de esto se fue a su habitación, dejando a la familia en el lugar -

-. Al parecer, va a servir de algo - Narcissa se acercó a su hijo e inspeccionó su mano - duele?

-. No, madre, ya no...

Luego del suceso, la familia Malfoy, tuvo otro día como cualquiera, Lucius se pasó gran parte de la mañana en su estudio, Narcissa cumplía con sus deberes y Draco, él hacía la tarea, aunque ahora, tenía otra tarea que cumplir, mantener la fogata apagada, pero a veces se le hacía tan difícil.

A la hora del almuerzo fue cuando notaron que hacía falta alguien

-. Dónde está Ren? - preguntó Lucius - Dinky! - llamó a un elfo - dónde está Ren?

-. Ha estado en su cuarto todo el día, amo, dinky no sabe cómo hacer para que despierte, amo.

-. Creo, se quedará sin comer - dijo Narcissa -

-. Dinky! - llamó Draco - avísame cuando despierte

-. Dinky avisa, amo - luego desapareció

-. Para qué la necesitas? - preguntó su madre -

-. Necesito pedirle algo, madre

Luego del almuerzo, cada uno volvió a sus actividades, Narcissa a planear una celebración antes que Draco se marchara a Hogwarts, Lucius a terminar lo que dejó pendiente en la noche y Draco, ahora veremos que estaba haciendo este.

El rubio menor de la familia Malfoy, se encaminó a la habitación de quien, hace poco, le había ayudado, tocó dos veces antes de entrar, pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar, mas nada, ya empezándose a aburrir, golpeó un poco más fuerte y escuchó como algo se caía y se quebraba y una voz un poco enojada "Ya va! Ya va! Que no pueden esperarse 3 minutos!" del otro lado de la habitación "diablos!". Cuando la puerta se abrió Draco la miraba realmente extrañado.

-. Dime qué es lo que no podía esperar a que terminara de revisar mis cosas?

-. Necesito pedirte algo - dijo con voz neutral, levantó la vista para reparar en la habitación de la chica, parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán por el lugar!

-. Bueno, pasa no te quedes frente a la puerta como un tonto - dijo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama - disculpa el desorden, pero han estado tocando la puerta todo el día, y yo con mis nervios y enojos - lo ultimo lo susurró - he dejado todo por todas partes

-. No es necesario explicar, hasta un ciego sabría apreciar este desastre

-. Ja, ja - sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos - bien qué querías?

-. Quiero que me enseñes a controlar mi _herencia_

-. Ya te enseñé a controlarla, bueno a mantenerle apagada, pero con eso basta por ahora - comenzó a levantar frascos, libros, cajas y todas caían en un lugar exacto en la habitación, poco a poco el lugar iba quedando más ordenados - ¡Y anota! - expresó cuando un papel cayó dentro del cesto de basura - dos puntos para Ren! Oh sí, oh sí, soy genial, soy genial! - comenzó con su baile de victoria, ahora si que Draco la miraba como si tuviera TRES CABEZAS! - ejem... - carraspeó - lo siento, delirios que me dan - abrió un baúl y guardó un pequeño frasco. Draco observó como una gran jaula estaba vacía - volviendo al tema

-. Sí, yo quiero que me enseñes a controlarla _completamente_

-. Tu dices, hacer que se prenda, ocupar bolas de fuego, ataques de larga distancia, quemar cosas, apagarlo y prenderlo según convenga y esas cosas? - el rubio asintió - uy! Lo siento, pero no me da gana, eso me agota físicamente y mágicamente

-. Entonces aprenderé solo - mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -

-. Te quemarás completo - Draco se detuvo - bien, ya que tengo tu atención, qué me ofreces a cambio?

-. Qué te ofrezco?

-. Sí! Qué tienes para ofrecerme, has de ofrecerme algo, no? Nada en este mundo es gratis, deberías saberlo ya

-. Qué quieres? - la miró con esos ojos plateados llenos de amenaza -

-. Que me ayudes - el rubio levantó aristocráticamente una ceja - tengo problemas para leer pociones, no leo bien el idioma, al igual que en transformaciones y la historia de la magia

-. Si tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo - estiró la mano - es un trato - Ren se levantó y pasó de largo de su hermano, quien ofendido se volteó para enfrentarla

-. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, y , tal vez sea de familia, pero yo no confío en alguien a quien llevo cuánto? Un par de horas de conocer? - escribió en un papel y luego lo firmó - dice "Si tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo, si no me ayudas, por qué lo haré yo?" se aplica en ambos casos, si yo dejo de ayudarte, tu no podrás ayudarme y viceversa - le pasó una pluma y el pergamino donde estaba escribiendo - contrato mágico, aceptado al menos en nuestro ministerio de magia - Draco tomó la pluma y el pergamino, firmó con su elegante letra y luego se lo pasó a Ren - bien, partimos mañana, ahora, si me permites, vete, tengo que terminar esto - y de un empujón Draco terminó fuera de la habitación. En cuanto se levantó sintió su torso mojado, pues era obvio, estaba mojado -

-. Yo quiero aprender eso.

A la hora de la cena Ren no volvió a bajar, Draco comunicó que estaba demasiado ocupada como para comer algo.

A la mañana siguiente estaban los cuatro tomando desayuno

-. Y dime - habló la mujer - vienes de un colegio especial para mestizos, no?

-. Sí, resulta que tenemos mucho más poder que los "normales", así que nos enseñan de diferente manera - Narcissa sólo asintió -

-. Bueno y cuando parten con las clases de Draco - ambos jóvenes miraron al hombre ¿cómo se enteró? - las paredes escuchan

-. Debí imaginarlo - susurraron ambos, luego se miraron y, a diferencia de Ren quien sonrió, Draco apartó la vista en el momento -

-. Después que Draco termine con sus deberes

-. A qué año pasas, Ren?

-. Debí pasar a sexto, pero como no entiendo mucho, me dejaron en quinto - ambos adultos asintieron, el rubio menor soltó el tenedor ¡tenía que soportarla en clases también!

Continuará

Bien se preguntarán ¿QUIEN ES REN? pues ya saben la hermana de draco XDD, tiene un papel muy importante, si les cae mal les entiendo a mi tb me cae mal a ratos, pk tan dulce lucius? aaa pues más adelante sabrán. ren vendrá a exterminar a Harry potter? pues dijo "exterminar con el enemigo..." o hay otro? que problemas les traerán este nuevo estilo de magia? todo eso y más en el proximo capítulo

Reviews!

**Gybril:** gracias por tus ánimos! me alegró saber que te había gustado la historia! te diré que ya tengo listo el cap dos, lo subiré cuando esté el tres XDD resultará algo largo pero que va espero les guste, gracias!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** draco tiene visiones? o no, no, no, no, definitivamente NO, es que sólo esos sueños cuentan la muerte de la madre de ren, si no sabían pues ya les dije o.oU... en esos sueños salen tres diferentes hechizos que Draco, Ren y otra persona más deberán saber para enfrentarse a el enemigo del señor oscuro, saldrá Siry! XDD bueno, eso de matar a siry... depende mucho de en qué momento termine el fic, es decir si lo termino a los ultimo días del año escolar der hogwarts, pues no sé XDDD ya verán, gracias por tu review! espero y te guste este chap! bye!

Dejen reviews!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

Iniciado: 13 de Abril de 2006, 15.33

Finalizado: 21 de Abril de 2006, 20.44


	3. Capítulo 2

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 2 Un extraño día de compras.**

A la mañana siguiente estaban los cuatro tomando desayuno

-. Y dime - habló la mujer - vienes de un colegio especial para mestizos, no?

-. Sí, resulta que tenemos mucho más poder que los "normales", así que nos enseñan de diferente manera - Narcissa sólo asintió -

-. Bueno y cuando parten con las clases de Draco - ambos jóvenes miraron al hombre ¿cómo se enteró? - las paredes escuchan

-. Debí imaginarlo - susurraron ambos, luego se miraron y, a diferencia de Ren quien sonrió, Draco apartó la vista en el momento -

-. Después que Draco termine con sus deberes

-. A qué año pasas, Ren?

-. Debí pasar a sexto, pero como no entiendo mucho, me dejaron en quinto - ambos adultos asintieron, el rubio menor soltó el tenedor ¡tenía que soportarla en clases también! Bueno siempre existía la posibilidad que no quedara en Slytherin, merlín! Deseaba que fuera así.

La tarde de ese día Draco se encontraba en la parte más alejada del jardín trasero de Malfoy Mannor, no estaba solo, junto a él, depositando en un pequeño frasco "_l'acqua della vita" _se hallaba Ren. El rubio la miraba pacientemente, no es que la paciencia fuera su fuerte, pero sabía que era para su bien. Cuando Ren le entregó el frasco, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro haciendo que se pegaran a su blanca piel los cabellos negros.

-. La ocuparás al final del día, antes de dormir, si te llegas a quemar durante el día, mala suerte, te aguantas el dolor, además así aprenderás a controlar tu herencia - el rubio sólo la miró - bien eres zurdo o diestro?

-. Diestro

-. Estira tu mano derecha - el chico obedeció - bien, ahora libera un poco de magia sobre tu palma, con calma - Ren mantenía su mano derecha bajo la de Draco, en cualquier caso - de a poco, con calma, sólo un poquito - Malfoy sin querer dejó escapar más de lo necesario - ¡Hey! Dije poco¿sabes cuánto es poco? - Draco resopló y rodó los ojos - bien de nuevo...

Estuvieron gran parte en eso, cuando Draco no estaba intentando liberar la cantidad que requería Ren para empezar, Malfoy le ayudaba con los pergaminos, a explicarle qué era todas esas cosas que salían en las pociones. Así ambos tuvieron que trasladarse en escobas para llegar al comedor de la mansión donde Lucius y Narcissa les esperaban, con una gran disculpa ambos pasaron de la comida y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Pasó una semana donde Draco aprendió a liberar la cantidad de magia justa y en menos de un segundos, para que eso sucediera Ren tuvo una gran idea, ella le daría una señal y mientras estudiaban, en cualquier momento ella la haría y Draco tenía que liberar la magia que requería. Durante los primeros tres días pasaron de la cena, Lucius habló con Ren, para que los entrenamientos no fueran tan duros, Narcissa le gustaba la compañía de su hijo mientras comía y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la suya "Cree me, muy pronto te tratará como si fueras su hija" comentó su padre, y Draco al día después lo corroboró

-. Querrás que nunca te hubiese tomado cariño, a veces es hostigosa

-. La quieres bastante, cierto? - mientras picaba un ingrediente -

-. Así es - detuvo la mano de la chica - no creo que quieras que explotemos, cierto? - Ren asintió - qué dice el libro

-. 3 gramos de...

-. Y cuanto tienes en la mano?

-. Creo que tres - lo pesó nuevamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al comprobar que le sobraban dos gramos. Algo en ese gesto se le hizo tan familiar - lo siento - dijo apenada

-. Que no vuelva a pasar - cuando Draco desviaba la mirada, Ren le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil, y aunque éste le vio, prefirió no decir nada. En verdad entre ellos ya comenzaba a haber ese cariño fraternal. Ambos volvieron a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, para deleite de Lucius.

El domingo todos cenaban en un tranquilo silencio, ese día Draco y Ren lo habían dejado libre, ya ambos cansados. La pelinegra tuvo tiempo para leer la carta de sus amigos y su tutor, aunque la última nota de su amigo menor (es decir el más pequeño) la mantenía angustiada _"PD: Ren! Cumplí mi sueño, vi al Grim" _si sus conocimientos acertaban eso significaba...

-. Disculpen - se excusó Lucius levantándose de la mesa tomándose su ante brazo, rápidamente salió del lugar. Los ojos de Narcissa se opacaron y los de Draco lo hicieron tan sólo unos momentos, para luego volver a ser los mismos de siempre. Ren quien no entendía siguió comiendo como si nada, metida en sus pensamientos.

-. Te sucede algo? - preguntó Narcissa al no escuchar el continuo parloteo de la niña o estar viendo su siempre y amigable sonrisa. Ren pareció reaccionar ante esta pregunta y de inmediato sonrió -

-. Nada, señora Malfoy, no se preocupe

-. No estoy preocupada, sólo extrañada - el silencio reinó por unos segundos - y puedes decirme Narcissa, querida - Ren dejó caer el tenedor y un tímido "lo siento" escapó de sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron y una auténtica sonrisa se posó en su rostro -

-. Claro! Si usted me llama Ren - ofreció, la mujer aceptó, Draco estaba con una sonrisa casi perceptible - disculpe - Narcissa le vio - dónde fue el señor Malfoy?

-. Lucius? - tanto la mujer como su hijo la quedaron viendo - pues él fue llamado

-. Llamado? - preguntó Ren, pronto sus ideas se conectaron, sus manos se empuñaron, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios se apretaron de tal forma que tan sólo se le veía una delgada línea de color rosa - disculpen - lentamente salió de la sala, dejando una pregunta en el aire

-. Madre, sabes qué le pasa?

-. El señor oscuro mató a su madre, y por poco a ella - Draco sin querer bajó la vista -

-. Hace cuánto?

-. Ella debió tener meses de nacida

-. Quién fue? - sabiendo que el señor tenebroso nunca hacía ese tipo de trabajos -

-. Tu padre - ahora si la boca de Draco estaba abierta, miró por un largo tiempo la puerta por la cual salió Ren.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Salió sin prisa de la sala, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta corrió a su habitación, necesitaba sacarse el enojo, pensar que aún su padre seguía recibiendo órdenes de uno de los que más detestaban, eso le daba rabia, seguía obedeciendo a aquel que le ordenó matar a su propia familia, a quien le ordenó matar a ella, a quien supuestamente quería.

Dio un portazo al encontrarse dentro de su habitación, su aspecto cambió y de su mano izquierda salieron cientos de pequeñas bolitas de fuego, comenzando a quemar todo, pero no duraban mucho, ella sabía las consecuencias de tener prendido mucho tiempo fuego mágico, oh! Si bien las sabía, con un sencillo hechizo las cosas volvieron a ser como eran. Buscó en su baúl un gran estuche, no lo encontraba, y eso la enfurecía más, sin querer su baúl comenzó a incendiarse, "diablos!" exclamó, las pequeñas llamas que encendían en el baúl, bajo una sencilla orden, rodearon la mano izquierda de Ren y poco a poco se fueron apagando. Revisó su pieza con la vista y lo encontró, ahí estaba su queridísimo violín, lo sacó con sumo cuidado y lo posicionó para comenzar a tocar. Las notas comenzaron a salir suavemente, apenas audibles luego se escucharon más nítidas, graves. Lentamente las notas lentas y llenas de dolor comenzaron a avanzar por toda la mansión, llenando cada cuarto de esa melancolía, de esa soledad que le había acompañado durante mucho tiempo. Pronto las notas agudas no se hicieron más de esperar como un grito lleno de pena, de desesperanza, una aguda y otra grave, haciendo una suave y deliciosa mezcla, una parte rápida y otra lenta, todas bien mezcladas. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas como si toda su vida lo hubiesen hecho, y el arco que parecía no querer separarse de aquellas cuerdas que hacía vibrar, dando por resultado aquella melodía de sufrimiento. Otra vez las notas graves mandaban, como un susurro en la oscuridad, aquellas notas que contaban durante tres minutos sus penas, sus rabias. Aquellas notas que la desahogaban subieron y bajaron, haciendo una danza en la mansión, llenando cada rincón. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos al tener tantos recuerdos tristes, sus cabellos rubios danzaban con el aire, al ritmo del violín, que entraba por la puerta de su balcón.

En la sala escucharon cada nota de la triste melodía que tocaba la chica, encantados con el sonido, caminaron hasta donde estas nacían. La pena de las notas se metían en sus cuerpos haciéndolos vibrar, cuando lograron llegar Ren ya había acabado.

Unos pequeños y refinados aplausos la hicieron voltear a la puerta de su alcoba, su cabello rubio cayó tapando sus ojos, rojos por las lágrimas caídas, oportunamente.

-. No sabía que podías tocar - comentó Draco

-. No, si tengo el violín de bonito

-. Ja! Graciosa - dijo Draco a la vez que se sentaba en la cama

-. Adelante, siéntese, estás en tu casa

-. De hecho, sí - el rubio recibió una mirada congelante de parte de Ren, y si en su forma normal le causaban escalofríos, con los ojos iguales a los de su padre, mejor no decir. Miró la habitación, ni comparado por la primera vez que la visitó llena de ropa, libros, pergaminos, y demás cosas tiradas, en cambio, ahora, todo estaba en su lugar, fue cuando reparó en las quemaduras del baúl - pica cada vez que se ocupa el fuego? - dijo rascándose su mano derecha, Ren lo miró y sonrió -

-. Sólo si se tiene algún vínculo o estás en presencia de un poder mucho más fuerte

-. Jo... - exclamó Draco - quiero creer que es por ese vínculo - Ren se sentó a su lado y le puso el índice en su frente -

-. Nop, yo soy más poderosa que tu - le sacó la lengua y de un empujón del índice en la frente lo recostó en la cama -

-. Ren Malfoy de esta no te salvas! - al instante la chica salió corriendo para salvar su vida - nadie le hace eso a Draco Malfoy! -

Narcissa observaba desde un rincón, realmente, con ese aspecto, la niña y Draco, parecían verdaderos hermanos, la rubia mujer se convencía cada vez más que Ren sería quien ayudase a su familia durante su estadía.

Draco la alcanzó en la sala, después de buscar su varita. Ambos estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Varita en mano?

-. Sí, donde está la tuya?

-. No tengo - el rubio le miró extrañado y con la clara pregunta de "por qué?" tatuada en el rostro - cuando tenía diez años mi Otousan (_Otou-san: padre) _me compró una y pues... jejejejeje la casa sufrió bastantes accidentes, luego que mi otousan me la quitara, logré robarla, pero se me quebró, luego... - sus ojos se opacaron y su mirada bajó - luego mi otousan murió...

-. Entonces tendremos que ir a comprarte una - dijo la señora Malfoy desde la puerta - además hay que comprarles los materiales del colegio - hubo un silencio - mañana iremos, si nos demoramos estará lleno de sangres sucias y no queremos toparnos con ellos - Draco asintió, Ren comenzaba a volver a su aspecto normal, la verdad más que cansarla el hecho de "quemar magia" le agotaba el cambio de aspecto - ya es tarde, vayan a dormir mañana partiremos temprano - luego que su madre se fuera, Draco quedó mirando a Ren

-. Esto no se queda así

-. Oh! Manis! Me estás amenazando?

-. Es una advertencia - el rubio salió de la sala con dirección a su cuarto, dejando sola a la pelinegra -

Pasaban ya de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Lucius llegó a la mansión, la molestia y el temor se reflejaban en sus ojos. Caminó lentamente, pero no a su habitación, si no a la de su primogénita, abrió la puerta de un golpe y la luz alumbró la pieza

-.¡Dime que no eres tu! - le gritó para despertarla, acción que dio resultado, por que la pobre chica dio un salto en la cama a la vez que abría los ojos - ¡dime que no eres tu! - repitió

-. No soy quien? - preguntó algo confusa -

-. Dime que no eres tu, la encargada de matarlo a Él - a Ren le costó, pero sus neuronas parecieron hacer sinapsis, y comprendió lo que hablaba, suspiró antes de contestar -

-. No pretendía que fuera un secreto, pero no había encontrado el momento preciso de decírselo, además eso a usted no le incumbe.

-. Claro que sí! Él fue mi compañero!

-. Acaso teme lo que me pueda pasar, o está preocupado por el fin de su compañero? - el rubio no contestó - da igual, por que después que yo casi muero por sus manos, las cosas en las que yo esté metida, no tiene mucho que opinar usted, y no tema, que lo que haré le dará grandes recompensas con su señor oscuro - después de esto Ren se volvió a tapar y acomodar para dormir - apague la luz cuando salga - así sin más que agregar, Lucius se dirigió a su estudio.

Draco escuchaba atento desde el otro lado del pasillo, había sentido el portazo que dio su padre, y sin soportar la curiosidad buscó un lugar cómodo y oculto para escuchar claramente. Recordó lo que le había dicho Ren la noche en que llegó "_exterminar con el enemigo del Señor oscuro_..." a cuál enemigo se refería, a Harry Potter, tal vez, no existía nadie que le hiciera frente al señor oscuro aparte de san Potter. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda el sólo imagina a su hermana enfrentándose con él, quién ganaría?

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, ni Ren ni Lucius cruzaban mirada o palabra alguna.

-. Hoy iremos a comprar los útiles, nos acompañas Lucius? - preguntó Narcissa -

-. No, tengo mucho que hacer - respondió el hombre, pero un gesto de la morena le hizo cambiar de opinión - aunque siempre se puede uno organizar bien

-. Les comunicaré, también, que el último viernes del mes, antes que ustedes partan, tendremos una celebración - Draco arrugó la nariz muy elegantemente, a pesar de todo lo que demostrase, nunca le gustó esas reuniones sociales -

-. Quienes vendrán, madre?

-. Amigos de tu padre, amigos míos, también algunos de tus amigos si quieres, Ren, querida, si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos - Ren alzó la vista, aparte de su tutor, Satoshi, no tenía amigos en este lado del mundo -

-. Muchas gracias, le mandaré una lechuza a Satoshi, para avisarle

Tal cual había dicho, después del desayuno le escribió a Sato para invitarle a la celebración que se llevaría en la mansión, no pasó ni treinta minutos cuando le llegó respuesta:

"_me encantaría asistir, acá es aburrido, aparte de charlar con Snape, quien es una persona bastante interesante, no es mucho lo que se hace, Dumbledor me tiene loco, cada vez que me llama me ofrece dulces de limón, que parte de NO me gustan, no entiende?_

_Pasando a otro tema, parece ser que no es mucho lo que se sabe de Él por acá, no te parece desconsiderado? Todos en oriente saben la guerra que se lleva a cabo por estos lares, y ellos ni idea saben que se produce otra guerra por allá._

_Quiero que lleguen los alumnos, los haré sufrir, me explicaron el asunto de las casas, tu nueva familia ya te explicó la división que se hace acá? Espero, me daría una tremenda pereza tener que explicártelo yo, además que Snape y Mcgonagall, jefes de las casa Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, hablan porquerías de la casa adversaria, le pregunté sobre las otras dos, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y ambos coincidieron, que no eran de mayor importancia, me reí bastante cuando le comenté al otro que tenían un pensamiento igual, Mcgonagall se ofendió y Snape no me habló por tres días! Ah... ya los conocerás, serán tus maestros, cómo la pasas a todo esto? Espero que 'el niño mimado' como le llamabas, no resulte tan molestoso, aunque creo que se llevaran bien, tienen el mismo carácter, y Dumbledor está de acuerdo conmigo, ja! Pobre viejo casi se ahoga con un dulce de limón cuando le expliqué tu situación con la familia Malfoy y Potter._

_Bueno te dejo, el deber llama, nos veremos en dos semanas_

_Satochi" _

Ren rió un buen rato con la carta, se imaginaba cada gesto de su amigo, Draco, quien pasaba por ahí se extrañó de la risa tan repentina de su media hermana. Ren le pidió que le explicara quiénes eran, Snape y Mcgonagall, y que se tenían con las casas. Cuando se enteró de todo rió con ganas y Draco, picado, le arrebató el papel que aún continuaba en su mano.

-. Tu tutor se lleva bien con Snape? Eso sí es noticia - rió un poco al imaginarse la cara que puso Dumbledor al enterarse de todo - con que "chico mimado", he?

-. Sip, me parecías un chico mimado y aún lo pienso - Ren recibió un suave golpe en el brazo - auch!

-. Qué relación tienes con la familia Potter?

-. Más bien con Evans, pero eso es un secreto - Draco entrecerró los ojos y le pasó la carta a la vez también la capa, la misma con la que había llegado aquel día en la madrugada - ponte esto, ya nos vamos - apresuradamente, Ren se vistió la capa y siguió a Draco - has ocupado los polvos flu? - la morena negó - bien yo primero - se posicionó dentro de la chimenea, tomó los polvos, dijo el nombre de su paradero y desapareció tras la llama verde -

-. Wow... - Dinky le pasó los polvos flu, y Ren, imitando a su medio hermano, fue transportada hasta el Callejón Diagon. Aterrizó de una forma aparatosa, quedando llena de hollín - eso fue, alucinante

-. Mm, tendrás que aprender a llegar con estilo - dijo su hermano

-. Bien, bien, a dónde vamos ahora? - preguntó con curiosidad. Malfoy miró por ambos extremos y luego dijo -

-. Me caes bien y todo, pero no quiero dar explicaciones sobre tu existencia, cuando ni yo sé muy bien el hecho que eres mi hermana - Ren le miró dolida, pero Malfoy no se dio cuenta o simplemente lo pasó de largo - aquí tienes un mapa del callejón, están marcados los lugares donde están los mejores productos que tienes que comprar - la morena asintió - bien te esteremos esperando en el punto verde a las 3, se puntual, por ahora piérdete de mi vista - dicho esto Draco desapareció rápidamente. Ren suspiró se puso la capucha, en sus manos se encontraban la lista y el mapa que le había pasado Malfoy, lo examinó bien y llegó a una conclusión¡necesitaba ayuda!...

Un moreno estaba con sus amigos riendo sobre un mal comentario de Ron, estaban en El Caldero Chorreante. Habían llegado temprano para comprar sus útiles y evitarse malos encuentros.

Ren entró en el primer lugar del mapa que le llamó la atención, el pub, ahí pediría ayuda, primero necesitaba encontrar el banco y sacar dinero, después se dedicaría a comprar los útiles, vio a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en una mesa. Harry le vio y se asustó con el hecho que estuviera cubierta con una capa, la chica se acercó y una amable sonrisa era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver

-. Disculpa - dijo Ren - sabes dónde queda el banco?

-. Cual? - preguntó Hermione -

-. Eh... Gringotts? Creo que está bien dicho, no? - su acento extraño le hizo desconfiar a la mujer del grupo -

-. Sí - dijo la chica - es un gran edificio de marfil blanco

-. Marfil blanco... anotado gracias! - después de eso salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -

-. No te pareció una extraña chica? - preguntó Hermione

-. Tal vez es extranjera - comentó Ren -

-. Hay algo familiar en ella... - dijo Harry

Ren estaba frente a la pequeña fortuna que su madre tenía guardada en el banco, realmente, no lo podía creer! Si no estaban mal sus cálculos, esto le duraría toda la estancia en el mundo mágico, al menos hasta un año más.

Salió del banco con el dinero justo para las compras, ya sacaría más durante el transcurso de su estadía.

Al salir del banco buscó su lista de útiles, lo primero que le pedían era una varita

-. Bien, dónde compro una varita - miró el mapa y a sus alrededores - ayuda... - susurró.

Se bajó la capucha mostrando su negro cabello, el calor en el callejón era insoportable, le gustaría sacarse su capa, pero si algo había aprendido con los años, era no estar desprotegida en un lugar extraño.

Durante unos minutos caminó sin rumbo, mirando los vitrales, por si alguno de ellos mostraba varitas, pero nada. Hubo un nombre que le llamó la atención "_Sortilegios Weasley" _sin dudar un momento entró.

Draco la observaba desde lejos, la verdad tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrollaba Ren en un ambiente totalmente desconocido y cuando el idioma se le hacía tan difícil. Se impresionó que entrara primero al Caldero Chorreante, mas cuando salió se encaminó decidida al banco, no pensaba que tuviese cuenta en Gringotts, a decir verdad, no había pensado de dónde sacaría el dinero para comprar las cosas, seguramente, en algún momento de delirio, pensó que le había pedido dinero a su padre, arrugó el entrecejo al pensar que la chica sólo estaba interesada en el dinero que ellos podían ofrecerle; se reprendió mentalmente, no había pasado una semana ya donde le había demostrado lo sencilla y desinteresada que era? Pero de las nuevas personas no hay que fiarse. Cuando Ren salió la vio durativa unos minutos, reparó en la capa negra, desaliñada y vieja que usaba, se preguntó el por qué, había visto más capas el día del desorden de su pieza, pero siempre que salía ocupaba esa vieja y desaliñada; le vio sacarse la capucha y caminar vacilante. Se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo, luego se golpeó mentalmente, por dejarla sola, al verla entrar a la tienda de los pobretones de Weasley. Se apoyó en una pared y esperó a que su hermana saliera.

Cuando entró no pudo creer lo lleno de cosas que estaba todo! Bromas, bromas, bromas, y más bromas! Un paraíso para ella, no es que le gustara hacer bromas, pero de repente las hacía para alegrarse el día, decía.

-. Podemos...

-. Ayudarla...

-. En algo... - de la nada aparecieron dos pelirrojos, ambos iguales, _gemelos_ pensó -

-. Pues sólo necesito ayuda

-. Necesita hacer una...

-. Broma que parece...

-. Imposible? Pues nosotros...

-. Estaremos dispuestos...

-. A ayudarla...

-. No - dijo ella ya un tanto mareada - sólo necesito saber dónde venden buenas varitas - los gemelos se miraron "Extranjera" concordaron sus mentes -

-. Al fondo del callejón diagon...

-. Se encuentra Ollivander...

-. La mejor tienda de varitas...

-. Al fondo? - los gemelos asintieron - bien gracias - Ren estaba ya en la puerta cuando una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, pero no una sonrisa inocente, sino una traviesa - saben? Podrían mostrarme alguno de sus sortilegios? - los gemelos pelirrojos sonrieron -

Llevaba más de media hora esperando a que saliera de la tienda de los Weasley, parecía que no saldría nunca! Muchos magos le habían quedado mirando, no era normal que él, Draco Malfoy, estuviera esperando a alguien y menos apoyado en una pared, pared que resultaba ser parte de la tienda de los Weasley!

-. Mira si es el hurón! - dijo Ron cuando estaba por el lado, Hermione miró mal a su amigo, si Malfoy no había dicho algo, hubiese sido mejor dejarlo así -

-. Pero a quien tenemos acá, la comadreja, la sangre-sucia y para alegrarme el día San Potter

-. Pelearás sólo, Malfoy? No te ocultarás tras tus amigos?

-. Si preguntas por apoyo moral, no es necesario, Potter - cada una de sus palabras era arrastrada - no necesito que una comadreja y una sangre-sucia me den de su apoyo

-. Vete al diablo, Malfoy

-. Oh! Tan elocuente, Potter - en eso sintieron una explosión venir desde adentro de la tienda, Ron al igual que sus dos amigos se apresuraron en entrar, pero no lograron ha hacerlo, pues una chica con capa salía del lugar, secundada por un gran humo verde, la chica tosía y entre sus brazos llevaba algo vivo.

Draco le vio con preocupación, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para alguien

-. Qué sucedió - se apresuró a preguntar Ron -

-. Uso de mala magia - dijo entre tosidos. Se bajó la capucha, pues se la había puesto en cuanto vio venir la explosión - supongo serás el hermano de los que atendían, se parecen mucho - le pasó dos cachorros de perros pelirrojos - volverán a ser normales, si mis cálculos no fallan, dentro de tres horas - sin querer se puso al lado de Harry, quien la miraba con incredulidad, al igual que cierto par de ojos grises, merlín! Se parecían tanto. Algo en el cerebro de Draco hizo clic! Si su extraña relación con la familia Evans, no podía haber otra explicación, que pasa si la madre de Potter, también es la madre de Ren? Pero Lily Evans había muerto la noche cuando Harry fue marcado, junto a su esposo, no? - me permiten, debo ir a comprar una varita - miró desafiante al rubio y luego a Harry - nos veremos pronto! - partió corriendo a la tienda dicha.

Draco observó a los cachorros y no pudo aguantar una carcajada, recibió tres pares de ojos asesinos, pero eso no le importó, se rió con ganas y desapareció al entrar a una tienda.

En Ollivander las cosas no iban mejor de lo que fueron en la tienda de los Weasley, cajas de varitas por el piso, flotando o simplemente estampadas en la pared; de vidrios ya ni hablar, ni uno quedaba completo; el señor se alejó un poco más para volver con una caja plateada

-. Puede ser... - susurró -

-. Puede ser qué? - preguntó Ren, el señor le entregó la varita, Ren la agitó y una luz azul la rodeó -

-. Interesante...

-. Interesante qué?

-. Es una varita que ha estado buscando a su dueño durante bastante tiempo, resulta ser una mezcla bastante difícil de encontrar, hay dos magos que tienen esta mezcla, Lucius Malfoy y aquél que se proclama _Hebiaku_ - Ren dejó caer la varita de la impresión. Cuando tenía la intención de preguntar, la puerta se abrió y Draco la tomó del hombro -

-. Ya terminaste acá? - dijo con acidez -

-. Puedes esperarme? - preguntó con el mismo tono, Draco se calló - que sabe sobre él?

-. Sólo te puedo decir, la varita que Él tiene

-. Nada más?

-. Lamentablemente no. Aunque durante 14 años no he escuchado hablar de él - Ren un tanto decepcionada, compró la varita y en cuanto giró vio a lo lejos a cierto joven con rasgos orientales, de cabello azul y ojos negros junto a una bruja rubia y alta.

Draco sintió escozor en su mano derecha, vio a su lado y notó cómo Ren iba cambiando de aspecto. Su escozor seguía creciendo, Draco siguió la mirada de Ren y vio al mismo joven junto a la rubia bruja, realmente el rubio esperaba lo peor...

Continuará

Y? Que les parece hasta ahora? Sí! Ya apareció Satoshi, pero quién era esa bruja? Y que onda con Hebiaku, que por cierto tiene una traducción bastante... rara, n.ñ... más adelante se explicarán más hechos.

Sí! Ya parecen más hermanos, y el primer encuentro de Harry con Ren, que mal las deducciones de Draco serán acertadas? O al menos cerca?... eso vean lo en el próximo capítulo llamado "Una mala noticia" sí! Se termina de narrar que sucede que en loco día de compras...

Iniciado: 23 de Abril de 2006, 20.40

Finalizado: 29 de Abril de 2006, 22.52


	4. Capítulo 3

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 3 "Una noticia, una muerte" **

-. Interesante...

-. Interesante qué?

-. Es una varita que ha estado buscando a su dueño durante bastante tiempo, resulta ser una mezcla bastante difícil de encontrar, hay dos magos que tienen esta mezcla, Lucius Malfoy y aquél que se proclama _Hebiaku_ - Ren dejó caer la varita de la impresión. Cuando tenía la intención de preguntar, la puerta se abrió y Draco la tomó del hombro -

-. Ya terminaste acá? - dijo con acidez -

-. Puedes esperarme? - preguntó con el mismo tono, Draco se calló - que sabe sobre él?

-. Sólo te puedo decir, la varita que Él tiene

-. Nada más?

-. Lamentablemente no. Aunque durante 14 años no he escuchado hablar de él - Ren un tanto decepcionada, compró la varita y en cuanto giró vio a lo lejos a cierto joven con rasgos orientales, de cabello azul y ojos negros junto a una bruja rubia y alta.

Draco sintió escozor en su mano derecha, vio a su lado y notó cómo Ren iba cambiando de aspecto. Su escozor seguía creciendo, Draco siguió la mirada de Ren y vio al mismo joven junto a la rubia bruja, realmente el rubio esperaba lo peor, su mano seguía picando cada vez más.

El señor atento a lo que sucedía en su tienda, no podía creer que esto pasara.

Draco se percató que eran observados y rápidamente le puso la capucha a Ren, para cubrir su rubio cabello y que le tapa sus ojos grises. Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y evitaron las preguntas que el dueño del lugar les podría hacer, pronto las cosas a su alrededor se llenaron de humo. Se cruzaron las miradas, oscuras del mago y grises de la chica, entonces Satochi se acercó más a la rubia bruja que estaba a su lado, la que se sentía encantada al tenerlo tan cerca, pero esto produjo que el humo que salía de las cosas alrededor de Ren, se volvieran llamas.

Draco observaba asombrado por el poder que desplegaba su media hermana, y los intentos fallidos de diversos magos en apagar el fuego que consumía las cosas, ya que, a pesar de todo, los hechizo de agua eran en vano, al parecer el líquido que le mandaban a las llamas, que pronto comenzaron a consumir parte de las tiendas, era como combustible.

Satoshi, quien observaba desde lejos frunció el entrecejo, se separó de la bruja que le acompañaba y se acercó rápidamente hacia Ren, pero no pudo llegar muy cerca, un muro de llamas bloqueó su camino.

El rubio ya no soportaba el picor en su mano y se le era cada vez más difícil respirar, ya que el humo les rodeaba

-. Ren! - gritó el rubio a la vez que intentaba tocarla, para que reaccionara - Ren!... - tosió una vez más. La chica parecía estar en trance, era como si no escuchase los lamentos de los dueños de las tiendas. Pero de la nada un fuerte viento le dio en el rostro, despertándola de su estupor y dejando a Draco respirar un poco más. Alarmada, y observando a su alrededor, comenzó a disminuir el volumen del fuego, hasta que las diminutas llamas llegaron a su mano y se terminaron de extinguir.

Sólo lo material estaba con rasgos de quemaduras, el fuego que había invocado Ren sólo quemaba la superficie de lo inerte, por lo tanto el daño no era mucho y no había víctimas en este raro incendio.

Satoshi se apresuró en llegar hasta Ren, quien mantenía su mirada gacha y sólo sintió el golpe en su mejilla. Draco encontró imprudente entrometerse.

-. Te das cuenta de lo que irresponsable que has sido? - habló el de pelo azul. El rubio no le calculó más de 22 años y supuso, por ese extraño acento, que debía ser amigo de Ren, por lo tanto concluyó que era su tutor, al saber que todos los amigos de Ren se encontraban estudiando en Japón.

-. No he sido irresponsable, el fuego sólo quemó la superficie, no hay daño - terminó diciendo como si realmente lo que pasó no fuera de importancia.

-. Eso porque supiste que ocupar! Te imaginas si - pero no pudo terminar la frase, Ren comenzó a alejarse diciendo:

-. Pero no pasó, y sí, lo supe elegir, ya que sería penoso que 6 años de mi vida entrenando para estos casos hayan sido en vano!

-. A dónde crees que vas? Tienes que arreglar este destrozo!

-. A un lugar lejos de tu presencia! Y no! Acaso no alegan de ser grandes magos! - por primera vez enfrentó a Sato con la mirada, que aunque estuviese cubierta por la capucha, no dejaba de ser amenazante - que se lo arregles ellos! - luego girándose agregó - hey! Niño mimado, vienes? O quieres que me pierda un rato? - siguió caminando.

Si Draco no se ofendió con ese apodo? Claro, quien no? Pero al parecer su hermana estaba realmente furiosa y luego de este espectáculo, prefería no contradecirla y la siguió.

Satoshi se quedó para ayudar a arreglar los daños provocados por una celosa Ren. Él quería jugar un poco, nunca quiso que se comportara de este modo, además nunca la había visto tan... furiosa _"debe ser porque nunca la había visto furiosa cuando está en éste aspecto"_ pensó.

Desde lejos una verde mirada seguía con atención lo que había sucedido ahí. Desde que las llamas habían comenzado a tomar fuerza, él con sus amigos, habían intentado de apagarlas, al igual que otros magos que estaba en el lugar, pero nada parecía apagarlas, todo lo contrario, al parecer los hechizos alimentaban las llamas, y quizá Hermione pensaba lo mismo por eso, en vez de seguir tirando agua convocada por hechizos, que comenzaron a hacer después de ver si el fuego era producto de un hechizo, tomó tierra y la esparció por un barril, que se consumía bajo las llamas, y estas comenzaron a disminuir en fuerza. Ron y él habían visto esto y comenzaron a repetirlo. "No ocupen hechizos, tiren tierra!" gritó Hermione, y poco a poco los magos comenzaron a seguir su consejo, pero no era mucho el resultado obtenido.

Pronto, misteriosamente, las llamas bajaron abruptamente de nivel, y pareció que fue el único en darse cuenta como el fuego se dirigía a la mano izquierda de la chica encapuchada que se encontraba al lado del hurón, la misma que había salido de la tienda, pero había algo raro, un mechón de cabello sobre salía de la cubierta cabeza y este no era negro, sino rubio, rubio claro, demasiado claro, como el de Draco. Luego vio como un joven de pelo azul le abofeteaba, como discutían y como Draco seguía a la encapuchada algo indeciso, luego notó como el peli-azul ayudaba a reparar los daños, como él lo hacía ahora. Los "_reparo_" iban y venían.

Ren sacó la lista de útiles, le hacía falta: un caldero, el uniforme de Hogwarts, una túnica, que luego preguntó a Draco el por qué de la túnica; un par de libros, una pluma y pergaminos. Cuando el rubio notó que la chica ya estaba más calmada le habló

-. Quién era él?

-. Satochi... - le respondió a la vez que posaba su mano en la mejilla afectada - mi tutor, creo que no te he hablado de él - Draco asintió, algo en el tono de voz le hizo permanecer en silencio, y no era un tono amenazante, sino dolido... - bien! Dónde compro lo que me falta?

-. Junto a la tienda de "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch" comprarás pluma y pergaminos, mientras tu compras yo estaré en esa tienda, si terminas me buscas, si no estoy pues, seguirás sola

-. Bien... - contestó Ren, de mala gana.

Cada uno se dirigió a las dos tiendas correspondientes, vieron y compraron lo necesario, pero un percance sufrió cada uno...

En cuanto Ren entró la persona que atendía casi deja caer la tinta que tenía en su mano, pues en plena guerra, uno no se acostumbra a ver entrar a una persona vestida de capa negra y con la capucha tapándole el rostro. Le siguió y con su porte elegante se posó tras la diferencia.

-. Disculpe... - dijo la chica con su tono más dulce - acá venden plumas, pergaminos y todas esas cosas, verdad?

-. Em.. esto.. sí - respondió nerviosa la tendedera y así estuvo todo el rato que le llevó a Ren elegir todo su material, obviamente, como buen Malfoy, compró lo mejor de lo mejor, pero ha diferencia de su "nueva familia" a ella sí le importaba el costo.

-. Y cual es la diferencia de esta pluma, con esta otra, y no me diga el color, por que no le veo sentido a que una pluma sea blanca para que cueste más - la señora le respondió amablemente - ya, pero realmente no le veo la diferencia! - una enfadada tendedera le explicó por décima vez cual era la bendita diferencia - a ver, de nuevo, pero esta vez con calma - si no se notaba, Ren estaba haciendo enojar a la bruja por las puras, pues claro que le veía la diferencia, pero era muy cara! Y si pagaba eso, no le alcanzaría para comprar lo demás y NUNCA le pediría dinero a nadie... bueno tal vez a Sato... - ya, pero... - no logró terminar la frase, por que la bruja, ya muy enojada, le gritó que se la podía llevar al mismo precio que la más barata. Resultado: Ren salió muy feliz de la tienda, tras haber conseguido la pluma más cara, y la mejor de todas, a un mínimo precio. La morena, por ahora rubia, se dirigió a la tienda del lado, para ver si Draco se encontraba ahí, aún.

Por otro lado Draco entró como si nada a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch, estaba viendo una escobas, después de haber visto todo lo demás, la verdad hacía tiempo para que Ren le dijera que ya estaba; cuando unas manos taparon su vista.

-. Quién soy? - preguntó una chica de voz más inmadura que la que esperaba escuchar -

-. Pansy... - respondió el rubio, sacando las manos de Pansy de sus ojos, como si estuvieran infectadas de algo

-. Draky! Te extrañé en verano!

-. No me digas así

-. Pero, caramelito... - chilló la chica, Draco sintió como abrían la puerta de la tienda y, como esperaba, la voz no se hizo esperar -

-. Disculpen, par de tórtolos, pero quiero ver la escoba que ustedes tapan - sin más pasó entre los dos, justamente tapaban una "Saeta de Fuego" -

-. Tórtolos?

-. Aves, Draco, aves... deberías leer un poco

-. Sé lo que son! - respondió un poco enojado - así como lees quedarías en _Ravenclaw_

-. No, yo creo que por mis manías quedaría en Slytherin - Pansy escuchaba todo, parecía que se había hecho invisible, así que para hacer notar su presencia carraspeó -

-. Draco, cariño, me dices quien es ella? - dijo colgándose del brazo del rubio -

-. Draco Malfoy, no me dijiste que estabas solo? - dijo Ren en un enfado falso, que el rubio notó, pero no así la chica que estaba colgando del chico -

-. No, yo no dije nada, tu asumiste eso

-. Oh! Me siento engañada, Draco, y eso te costará caro

-. Qué tan caro - respondió él, a la vez que Ren sonreía -

-. Te costará... la escoba - indicó la "Saeta de Fuego", el rubio abrió los ojos, no podía comprárselo para él, se lo compraría a ella - y más te vale andar explicando eso del Quidditch - pasó del lado de la otra chica - Ren Inoue, mucho gusto - estiró la mano, pero Pansy no respondió - uy! Hay magos que le falta educación... ah... Draco, tienes hasta semana santa - esperó al rubio al lado fuera para seguir comprando.

Luego fueron a comprar lo que hacía falta, siempre Draco se quedaba afuera, no gustaba la forma de regatear de la chica. Cuando compraron los calderos él entró y terminó tan o más molesto que el tendedero, así decidió esperar afuera y se reía cuando Ren salía enojada, pues eso significa que la habían echado y/o no había obtenido el precio que quería, pero era indiferente cuando la rubia, salía con una sonrisa.

Un reloj perdido tocó tres veces indicando que ya eran las tres

-. No deberíamos estar en algún lugar, ahora? - dijo Ren mientras comía de su helado -

-. Cierto! - exclamó Draco, tomó de la muñeca de la chica y corrió a Twilfitt y Taating, donde les esperaba Lucius y Narcissa.

-. Llegan tarde - notó Lucius -

-. No me diga? - dijo con sarcasmo la chica, aún rubia -

-. Supongo que ustedes estuvieron involucrados en el incendio de esta mañana, no es así? - la mujer miró de mala forma a su hijo -

-. La culpa es mía, Narcissa, lo siento, pero perdí el control, debido a una situación

-. Cariño, si andas con nosotros nunca debes perder el control - habló Narcissa, a lo que Ren sólo asintió - bien entremos, compraremos la ropa para la celebración de viernes, y las túnicas de gala que le piden en la lista. Por cierto Draco, te felicito por tu insignia - Ren y Draco miraron confusos - llegó tu carta de Hogwarts, y te nombran prefecto - los ojos de Draco se iluminaron unos momentos - por eso te felicito...

Estuvieron hasta las 8 de la tarde en la tienda, probándose túnicas, a Ren le compraron una de color verde marino con detalles plateados (Lucius y Narcissa estaban convencidos que ella quedaría en Slytherin) que cambiaría al inverso si Ren tenía algún accidente y su apariencia cambiaba, sin contar otros cuatro que Narcissa le quiso comprar alegando "es como la hija que siempre quise tener" tras un pequeño comentario de Ren que decía "nunca tuve un túnica occidental, y se ven todas taaan elegantes" Lucius y Draco no podían creer lo hermosas que se veían ambas mujeres, aunque Lucius la belleza de la pequeña le recordaba a la madre, en especial cuando, el último traje que se probó, fue un kimono de seda, muy parecido a como Lucius conoció a Edith, la madre de Ren.

Después de aquello, durante los entrenamientos, Draco le comentaba sobre Hogwarts y en especial sobre "cara-rajada" o "san Potter", Ren sólo dejaba que él hablara así de Harry, ella no se metía en esos problemas, aunque averiguó que es lo que le molestaba al rubio de Potter.

-. Bien, hoy quemaremos magia - los plateados ojos de Draco brillaron - si te quemas, como te dije al principio, te aguantas hasta finalizar el día - el rubio asintió - bien, concentra tu magia, bien, ahora concéntrate en la fogata, empieza a salir humo, has que tu magia se convierta en humo - para que la magia de Draco se convirtiera en humo tomó unas cuatros horas, pero Malfoy estaba tan cansado que tuvieron que posponer el entrenamiento hasta el otro día. - ha... ya veo, pero no le hallo sentido, si no te cae bien, por que no la mandas a volar?

-. A Pansy? Tu crees que no lo he hecho? Pero es peor que un chape, además que Blaise, esta un poco loco por ella, no sé que le ve

-. Yo creo que, aparte de ser medio hueca, tiene futuro, además como siempre está a tu lado y tu lo único que quieres es que desaparezca, pues sólo pasas por alto lo que tu amigo ve, o tu amigo esta loco, pero, a mi parecer, ella me servirá para divertirme en el colegio, ya que como me cuentas, debe ser aburrido - ambos estaban tendidos en el pasto hablando, mientras el sol daba lugar a la luna -

-. Que me dices tu, con, cómo se llama, ah sí, Satochi? - inquirió Draco perverso, Ren miró hacia otro lado -

-. Qué pasa con él?

-. Es mi idea o te enfureciste, un poco, el otro día? Digo, para provocar cierto incendio

-. Claro que me enfurecí! Ja! Como te sentirías tu si a tu mejor amigo le ponen los cuernos, he? Yo que sepa él esta de novio con mi amiga, Asuka, recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

-. La chica que siempre te andaba cuidando, como una madre, cierto? La que te enseñó a controlar el fuego, no? - Ren asintió - bien no me sentiría de pleno, pero eso es un asunto en el yo no me metería, además tu no sabes si ellos realmente están juntos, sin contar que tu estabas celosa de cierta bruja rubia del otro día... -

Ren desde ese día hasta el último miércoles del mes, sólo le habló a Draco para las lecciones y cuando tenía duda sobre alguna materia, ja! Como si ella se fijaría en la pareja de quien fue casi como su madre, Draco debería estar alucinando.

-. Encuentro ridículo e infantil tu enojo hacia mí - comentó el rubio tras una práctica donde gracias a dios le había salido fuego, si tan sólo se sentía agotado cada vez que su magia se convertía en humo, en fuego sería doblemente agotador, según Ren - podemos dejar esta estúpida riña para otro tiempo? - Ren no le hablaba - prometiste que manejaría con mayor facilidad mi herencia a finales de vacaciones!

-. Y acaso no es así? eres tú quien no puede prender una llama tras tantos días de intentarlo, con lo que has hecho hoy no puedes ni incinerar una ramita - Draco iba a replicar, pero en el cielo, a lo lejos vio un ave volar a duras pena. Ren siguió la vista de Draco y lo que vio la dejó helada - Tsujiro! - gritó al ave, quien en respuesta lanzó un graznido y comenzó a caer en picada; la pelinegra olvidando por completo que su escoba estaba a su lado, se transformó en águila y llevó al lugar donde caería Tsujiro, su águila mensajera, transformándose a tiempo para atraparla - pequeña... - susurró, Draco no tardó en llegar a su lado. Ren se fijó en que su pequeña estaba con un ala rota, el pico destrozado, le sangraba un ojo, y su respirar era cada vez más dificultoso - no te me mueras... - ocupando el "_l'acqua della vita" _comenzó a curar el ave, aunque su respiración le mantenía preocupada -

-. Llevémosla a la mansión, ahí podremos curarla con cuidado - la trasladaron a un lugar donde pudieron curarla tranquilamente, ahora Tsujiro dormía en la cama de Ren.

Draco se había ido a su habitación a ocupar el agua de la vida, pues en el entrenamiento la palma de su mano, tras un momento de desconcentración, había sufrido una leve quemadura.

En eso, Ren, sacó la carta que había encontrado atada en la pata de su pequeña cuando la recibió entre sus brazos tras la caída:

"_Ren:_

_Realmente yo no quisiera tener que avisarte de esto, supongo que cuando leas esto, a Satoshi ya le habrá llegado mi carta avisándole lo que yo te diré, aunque siempre ten en cuenta que no es y no será de mi agrado decirlo._

_Hajime está muerto, hace un par de semanas disfrutaba de cumplir su sueño, ver al grim, tu lo sabes, creo que se te informó de eso._

_Créeme cuando te digo que hice lo que pude para evitar su muerte, Matt también lo intentó, pero entre los tres no pudimos detenerle, Ren, es muy fuerte, durante este tiempo que estuvo inactivo, se volvió más fuerte, no pudimos hacer mucho, no pudimos enfrentarle sólo los tres._

_Sé que debemos ser fuertes, que no importa lo que pase o a los que perdamos tenemos que protegerte, pero él era tan pequeño, todos han sido tan pequeños! Sé que nuestra derrota no tiene justificación, sé que no debemos justificar las pérdidas que tengamos, pero yo los he criado, a ti, a Hajime, que descanse en paz, y a todos los que han muerto últimamente, por eso creo que me duele verlos morir tan jóvenes, créeme que prefiero yo sufrir esos ataques sola, prefiero mil veces ser yo los que han muerto. Ellos tenían tanta vida por delante, Hajime sobre todo, aunque me siento feliz el que haya cumplido uno de sus sueños, pues otro era verte volver a casa con tu sonrisa en los labios y decir que ya no tenemos más que temer._

_Matthew realmente está sufriendo, dice que no sirve como médico, sabías que ellos se decidieron a ser una pareja el día después que te fuiste? Ya sabes por qué está tan mal ahora. _

_Inari dije que no lloraría, pero me es inevitable. Realmente lamento darte estas noticias, justo cuando tu estás disfrutando tu nueva vida. _

_Quiero que te cuides, junto a esta carta te dejo adjunto los hechizos que ocupó esta vez Hebiaku, como funcionan y algunos como evitarlos._

_Realmente lo siento..._

_Se despiden Matt y Asuka_

_PD: de los 100, ya solo quedamos cuatro... cuídate."_

No sabía si eran nuevas lágrimas las que hacían que la tinta se corriera o las lágrimas que había derramado Asuka al escribir la carta, ya no sabía...

A su cabeza le venían los recuerdos que tenía de Hajime, cuando eran niños, cuando hacían alguna travesura y Asuka o Matt le regañaban, cómo el salón de clases se iba vaciando y los bancos con flores iban en aumento, las tardes en que los cincos conversaban en los pastizales, o los arduos entrenamientos que tenían juntos, o las veces que lloraban a algún compañero perdido en batalla.

Ren se sentía impotente, qué hacía ella en Europa cuando tenía que estar en Japón y cuidar de sus amigos, o los que le quedaban, qué hacía ella acá riendo y comportándose como una cría cuando tenía una misión que cumplir, cuando hebiaku no descansaría y mataría a todos los mestizos sólo para dar con ella, cuando era él el que decía que los mestizos debían gobernar la tierra de los magos, por ser más fuertes, pero a Ren entender no era su trabajo, su trabajo era destruirlo y salvar las vidas de sus amigos que quedaban vivos.

El cielo se rompió en un rayo, al cual le siguieron muchos más, las gotas no se hicieron esperar, llegando a ser una gran tormenta.

La sombra de un hombre se posó en la habitación de Ren, y la voz ronca se dejó escuchar en el lugar "Te encontraré, y comenzaremos juntos una nueva generación de magos, de magos poderosos, de mestizos que destruirán a los puros y sentirán lo que nosotros hemos sentido" y con la luz de un rayo la sombra desapareció. Ren lloraba, sabía lo que le pasaría si ella perdía esa guerra, lloraba por su amigo recién perdido, lloraba por las personas que habían muerto.

En otra parte, en una habitación de Hogwarts, Satoshi lloraba la pérdida de aquel que tomó como un pequeño hermano, de aquel que acompañó en la infancia a la persona que más ha querido.

Veía por la ventana sin poder creer lo que había leído en la carta, lo que su, casi hermana, le avisaba, lo que su amigo debería estar sufriendo ahora no podría compararse con ningún dolor que haya sufrido y esperaba que nunca sucediera. Las gotas tocaban los cristales de la ventana, sabía que esa lluvia no era normal, sabía quién la provocaba, sabía por lo que estaría sufriendo su pequeña, lamentaba no poder estar ahora junto a ella, pero ahora Ren contaba con una familia que la podría consolar.

Nueva lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, concordaba con Asuka, eran tan pequeños, todos, no tenían más de 16 años, algunos, habían sido víctimas de aquel, teniendo sólo 5 años y ellos, Matt, Asuka y él, siendo los mayores desde pequeños, los habían cuidado como hermanitos, o como bien decía su castaña amiga, como hijos y les dolía que murieran, y a quien no. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber estado junto a ellos, así al menos él pudo haber echo algo, haberlos ayudado, pero no, el hubiera no existe, él estaba ahí para cuidar, ayudar y proteger a quien les salvaría la vida.

Dumbledor le había llamado a su despacho y ahora él se dirigía a tal.

-. Sucede algo? - preguntó con su voz fría -

-. Eso debería preguntar yo, sé lo que le pasó a tu amigo - Satochi empuñó las manos - si quieres puedes ir con ella, o trasladarte a Japón y asistir a su funeral

-. No gracias, ella debe aprender a superar las muertes sola, no siempre estaré allí para ella y no, gracias, creo que si voy, no querré regresar a acá

-. Entiendo, gustas un caramelo de limón? - Satoshi le dedicó la mirada más helada que encontró en su repertorio antes de retirarse.

Harry estaba en la habitación que compartía con Ron, cuando un picor le comenzó en su mano derecha y en su frente

-. Te duele la cicatriz, Harry? - preguntó preocupada Hermione al ver como su amigo se tocaba la frente -

-. No es eso, pica - con desesperación comenzó a rascarse la frente, los brazos y en sí todo la piel que podía rascarse, Hermione alterada fue a buscar a Lupin, quien llegó junto Sirius. Antes que le lanzaran un hechizo adormecedor, sintieron gotas en sus rostros.

-. Tendremos que consultar con Dumbledor - comentó el animago -

-. La próxima semana comienzan las clases, ahí le preguntaremos - dijo el licántropo - aunque esto es raro

-. Demasiado raro - ambos concordaron en lo último -

Draco subió a su habitación tras cenar, se preguntaba el por qué de la ausencia de Ren, supuso que su águila aún no estaba recuperada y eso la mantenía ocupada, sabía que si a su querida ave le pasara algo, él se moriría, por eso la entendía, lo que no entendía era por qué se puso a llover de repente si durante todo el día había estado soleado. Entró a su habitación y ahí se encontró con el elfo doméstico que le habían asignado a Ren.

Sin ser visto Dinky, quien había sido mandado por Narcissa, dejó la bandeja con la cena en la mesa de noche de la pequeña ama, quien estaba llorando junto a su mascota, y desapareció rumbo a la habitación del joven amo.

-. Sucede algo? - preguntó Draco al ver al elfo tan nervioso, este saltó al escuchar su voz -

-. Es la pequeña ama, Dinky la vio llorando, amo, Dinky sabe que sus penas vienen de un papel que leía, amo - se acercó un poco a Draco - Dinky vio como de su mano derecha salía agua que salía por la ventana y se dirigía al cielo, Dinky también se percató que cada vez que la ama estira la mano, truena, amo, Dinky siente pena por ver a la ama llorando tanto... - y sin decir más desapareció, dejando a un preocupado, aunque no se le notara y lo negaría siempre, Draco en su habitación.

Se dirigió con paso seguro a la habitación de su hermana, escuchaba a duras pena los sollozos de Ren, dudó en tocar, pero lo hizo, mas no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y esta vez se aventuró a entrar encontrándose una habitación oscura, con una Ren al lado del águila, que ya estaba mejor, llorando.

-. Ren? Que te pasa? - habló dulcemente - Ren... - se acercó a ella, Ren en cuanto lo vio a unos pasos se levantó y lo abrazóy siguió llorando a la vez que susurraba "está muerto, está muerto..." Draco, que no sabía a quien se refería, tomó la carta entre su mano y comenzó a leerla, a la vez que, por primera vez, consolaba a alguien.

Pasaron las horas, donde Draco intentó que se calmara el llanto, ese llanto silencioso que lloraba Ren, el peor de todos. Sintió como la morena se movía.

-. Quiero un duelo contigo - más ordenó que sugirió -

-. Pero... - Ren se levantó y se puso en la ventana que daba paso al pequeño balcón, La lluvia ya se había detenido hace un par de horas, un pequeño brillo carmesí se reflejaba en sus esmeraldas -

-. Yo lo haré a mi estilo, tú al tuyo - agregó con el mismo tono y brillo - mañana... - la puerta se abrió y Draco comprendió la indirecta y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

Ren se quedó apreciando el brillar de los pastizales que habían sido rociados con la tormentosa agua, mientras pensaba en mil y un cosas

-. Con él no será suficiente - murmuró, con decisión y elegancia se dirigió al estudio de Lucius.

El rubio mayor estaba ordenando algunos papeles de negocios cuando su puerta fue abierta de par en par, la muchacha que apareció en el umbral tenía un aura oscura, si él no fuese un mortifago, y más, un Malfoy, le hubiera entrado miedo.

-. Con usted quería hablar

-. Dime

-. Diga que sí - Lucius enarcó elegantemente una ceja -

-. Sí...?

-. Bien acaba de aceptar un duelo conmigo, mañana, después del entrenamiento de Draco, ni se le ocurra faltar, si lo quiere ver de nuevo... - tras decir esto, cerró la puerta del estudio y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa, tapó y acomodó a su águila que dormía sobre la cama y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se rindió bajo las órdenes de Morfeo...

Continuará...

Bien... y? XDD ese y? Seguirá por todo el fic hasta el final, bueno cuéntenme como está quedando...

aps... aclararé algo... cuando aparece la sombra negra no es que (tamy le tapa la boca... nuevamente)mmmhgmmmfmm mmmfffdmm mmmhmm mfffdfmmf mmmf mmmff (le suelta) y por eso está ahí, cuando dice "tenecontraré..." más adelante lo explicaré en la historia...

AVISO IMPORTANTE subí este capítulo sin tener el cuarto listo... por lo tanto, y ando en periodo de exámenes, tendrán que esperar bastante... bueno si les interesa me apuro, si no pa que... XDD de todas formas estaré actualizando mis otros fic, que son importantes también aunqeu no sean la paga de una apuesta.

DEJEN REVIEW... si quieren

Iniciado: Sábado 6 de Mayo de 2006, 18.00

Finalizado: Lunes 8 de Mayo de 2006, 21.42


	5. Capítulo 4

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 4 Celebración¿Así que tu no eres así?**

Pasaron las horas, donde Draco intentó que se calmara el llanto, ese llanto silencioso que lloraba Ren, el peor de todos. Sintió como la morena se movía.

-. Quiero un duelo contigo - más ordenó que sugirió -

-. Pero... - Ren se levantó y se puso en la ventana que daba paso al pequeño balcón, La lluvia ya se había detenido hace un par de horas, un pequeño brillo carmesí se reflejaba en sus esmeraldas -

-. Yo lo haré a mi estilo, tú al tuyo - agregó con el mismo tono y brillo - mañana... - la puerta se abrió y Draco comprendió la indirecta y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

Ren se quedó apreciando el brillar de los pastizales que habían sido rociados con la tormentosa agua, mientras pensaba en mil y un cosas

-. Con él no será suficiente - murmuró, con decisión y elegancia se dirigió al estudio de Lucius.

El rubio mayor estaba ordenando algunos papeles de negocios cuando su puerta fue abierta de par en par, la muchacha que apareció en el umbral tenía un aura oscura, si él no fuese un mortifago, y más, un Malfoy, le hubiera entrado miedo.

-. Con usted quería hablar

-. Dime

-. Diga que sí - Lucius enarcó elegantemente una ceja -

-. Sí...?

-. Bien acaba de aceptar un duelo conmigo, mañana, después del entrenamiento de Draco, ni se le ocurra faltar, si lo quiere ver de nuevo... - tras decir esto, cerró la puerta del estudio y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa, tapó y acomodó a su águila que dormía sobre la cama y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se rindió bajo las órdenes de Morfeo...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Esperaba en la chimenea a que llegara, llevaba dos minutos de retraso, acomodaba su túnica una y otra vez. Durante los diez minutos que llevaba esperando se había sentado, levantado, dar unas cuantas vueltas, vuelto a sentar, mirar su reloj, a mover el pie con impaciencia, vuelto a mirar su reloj, se levantó, se puso delante de la chimenea esperando, y ahora volvía a dar vueltas para sentarse.

-. Tres minutos - dijo la chica - tres minutos de la hora de llegada que le dio Narcissa - se sobó el ante brazo, donde una herida vendada yacía, el escozor que le produjo ese movimiento le hizo desistir en intentarlo de nuevo - 20 minutos de atraso de la hora que dijo que llegaría - volvió a ponerse de pie, la túnica, de seda china, ondeaba tras sus pasos, de color celeste en la parte inferior y rayando en negro en la parte superior, iba en degrade, era ceñida en la cintura y libre hacia abajo, dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos, su cabello caía libremente por estos, y sus verdes ojos chispeaban en furia, había algo que no soportaba y era la impuntualidad - 22 minutos - susurró. Cuando ya resignada iba a salir de la sala un Pluff le hizo dar vuelta y ver ahí a su hermano junto a Satoshi, ambos con cara de pocos amigos - Hasta que llegan! - les reclamó - llevo esperando 22 minutos!

-. Lo lamento - dijo Draco - pero ya sabes, viajar hasta Hogwarts y encontrar a tu querido tutor, no fue fácil, en especial por que cierto "joven" - la última palabra dicha con desprecio - no quería ser encontrado y luego volver, fue, toda una odisea

-. Algo que decir a tu favor?

-. Pues ya me conoces, me gusta llamar la atención - dijo el peli azul cuando salió de su estupor - además, nosotros dos, teníamos un trato - un silencio se apoderó del lugar -

-. No te diré que lo siento, Sato, por que no es así. Pocos momentos disfruto de un verdadero duelo y con el de Lucius, para que decir, sin menospreciar, Draco - el rubio dio un asentimiento - pero a pesar de todo, quiero que te olvides de eso por ahora, para disfrutar de lo que, amablemente, programó Narcissa, podrás ignorarme lo que quieras durante clases, vale? - pero Satoshi no habló - bueno, será, puedes volver si te apetece, no era mi intención alterar, lo que hoy sería, al parecer, una activa velada con, cómo se llama? Ah! Sí, Matter - y con un buen portazo salió de la sala. Draco le quedó mirando -

-. No dirás nada? - hubo un silencio - fantástico! Después de todo... no, olvídalo - y sin más Draco salió también de la sala y se dirigió al gran salón con su túnica plateada.

Satoshi se quedó ahí, pensando en la promesa que se habían echo antes de partir a este lugar y lo que había pasado hace tan sólo un día...

_.:Flash Back:._

"_...Entrenaremos todos los días, donde física y/o mentalmente podamos entrenar. No tendremos duelos con nadie, sólo con nuestros fantasmas, por que a nosotros mismos hay que temer y en dado caso que queramos ver el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento, que especifico, serán totalmente independientes el uno por el otro, tenemos la obligación de recurrir al otro..."_

_Ambos firmaron el contrato, no para poder salir del país, no por ser una obligación, no firmaron con letras, palabras o nombres, firmaron con amistad, con la promesa de no romper ese contrato y quien lo hiciera, tendría que soportar la indiferencia del otro lo que dure su estadía en Europa_

_.:End Flash Back:._

Suspiró, sí, ella había firmado libremente aquel papel, nadie la había obligado; ahí claramente se comprometía a no tener duelos con otras personas que no sea el otro. Él lo había cumplido, por qué ella no? Porque es una joven de 16 años que acaba de perder a su amigo de infancia y para... mmm... "distraerse" tuvo un duelo con su padre que acaba de conocer y con un hermano que no hace mucho aceptó que tenía, y que el primero, casualmente, fue quien dio muerte a su madre y... sí, eran razones aceptables para no haber cumplido el contrato y su promesa...

-. He sido un idiota, te comparas con una chica 6 años menor que tu, que ve las cosas de otra forma y que necesitaba desahogarse - suspiró, se dirigió a la puerta de la sala. Para encontrar el salón, sólo necesitaba seguir la música.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Entró al salón con una gran sonrisa y máscara, Narcissa le preguntó si su hijo ya estaba en la mansión a lo que Ren asintió, preguntó por su tutor, y Ren levantó los hombros en señal que no sabía. Caminó hasta un sitio despejado, una esquina. Todos hablaban y murmullaban, un gran grupo con Lucius, uno pequeño con Narcissa, aunque esta se veía que era la que más se divertía. Observó todo el salón y encontró un grupo de jóvenes en el otro extremo del salón, ahí estaba la chica que tenía mala educación. Uff! Resultaba ser todo esto tan aburrido.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Draco, el grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a él, pero el rubio pareció no darse cuenta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella. Él había salido cinco minutos después de Ren, de la sala, pero había ido a otros lugares buscándola, pensando que ella no se dirigiría a este lugar. Su sorpresa fue mayor al verla arrinconada y sola Me sorprendería más de verla hablando con alguien Pasó de largo a su grupo de "amigos" no le apetecía encontrarse con ellos, en especial con Pansy.

-. Todo bien? - le preguntó al llegar -

-. Sí, pensaba que estas celebraciones eran más entretenidas

-. No. Son más aburridas que clases de Historia de Magia con Binns- Ren sonrió - y -- - no pudo continuar ya que sintió que alguien se le lanzaba a la espalda, un "Draky!" le dijo de quien se trataba - Pansy, no me digas Draky - una de sus miradas marca Malfoy, hizo que la chica saltara de su espalda. Ren rió por lo bajo a lo cual Draco sonrió.

-. Mira nada más, si es la bruja mal educada que no se presenta - habló Ren -

-. Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! No sabes con quien hablas - Ren miró a Draco con una expresión de "Por favor, me creen tan ignorante?"

-. Creo que eres tú, que no sabe con quien habla, porque a ti, Parkinson, no hay que temerte - bien eso era nuevo, Draco nunca mencionó el apellido de Pansy, le gustaría averiguar que era todo lo que sabía -

-. Con que no hay que temerme? - preguntó con incredulidad - yo te voy ha - rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó a Ren, quien no movió ni un pelo -

-. Valla, valla, Pansy Parkinson, de 15 años y ya sabe hacer unos cuantos imperdonables, aunque no hay que temerle, pues aun no los sabe controlar; manda un crucio con muy poco odio, por lo tanto el dolor que la persona siente puede llegar a ser soportable. Según mi punto de vista, a eso no hay que temerle - todos los que estaban ahí, incluido Draco, se sorprendieron - por otro lado - acercó su mano al cuello de la chica, al igual que su boca al oído de esta - a mí sí que hay que hacerlo, por que tu, no sabes defenderte de ataques físicos, al igual que muchos de acá - apretó su mano contra el cuello de Pansy, que al sentirlo dio un pequeño gritillo, luego Ren la soltó - ahora, continuemos lo que dejamos en la tienda pendiente - le tendió la mano - Ren Inoue, un gusto - Pansy le tomó la mano -

-. Pansy Parkinson, igualmente - Ren sonrió con satisfacción, miró a los otros que estaban ahí -

-. Y ustedes qué? No tienen nombre? - preguntó la morena a los demás, Draco interrumpió -

-. Ellos son Nott, y Zabini - Nott le miró con desagrado y Zabini, bueno es él - les presento a una amiga - hubo un momento de silencio. Pansy, increíblemente no hablaba, Zabini observaba a la chica, mientras Nott miraba con desprecio a Ren, quien observaba la puerta de entrada a ver si aparecía Satoshi y le sacaba el aburrimiento.

Muchas parejas bailaban, niños, jóvenes e incluso adultos. Bailaban un tranquilo Vals, ya que esto era una celebración, no una reunión, y tenía que haber música. Pronto la melodía de un violín acompañado de la flauta dulce y una guitarra acústica, le dio un poco más de vida al lugar.

-. ¿te apetece bailar? - Pansy se alegró de escuchar aquella pregunta con la voz de su querido Draco, mas se decepcionó de ver que la pregunta no era para ella, si no para la oji verde -

-. Claro - le sonrió.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del lugar y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Al principio lento el solo de violín, para luego comenzar la guitarra acústica suavemente, se detuvo el violín para dar paso a la flauta dulce, que después de unas cuantas notas tocadas aun ritmo rápido comenzó el violín con el mismo paso, siempre acompañados de la guitarra. Tocaban una melodía rápida y que podía contar muchos sentimientos, entre ellos la traición (NA: sí, que esperaban una melodía alegre en casa de los Malfoy?). Draco y Ren se movían según avanzaba la melodía y, a pesar que no era larga, terminaron agotados. Cuando volvían Draco preguntó:

-. De dónde sabes tanto de Pansy?

-. Todos escribimos un libro, Draco, lo que nosotros estamos diciendo y haciendo ahora, está siendo escrito en el libro de la vida de todos los presentes hoy, todos los que nos escuchan o nos ven, todo lo que pensamos se escribe en ese libro, bien uno no tiene permiso para leer su propio libro, puede hacerlo con lo de otra persona, pero antes de leerlo, uno debe firmar que no debe ocuparlo para el mal de la otra persona, si lo hace, uno puede llegar hasta morir

-. Es decir que tu lo leíste del libro de Pansy, si no me equivoco, que no lo hago - Ren asintió - y de dónde sacaste el libro?

-. Pues, lo bueno de leer tanto es que te enteras de bastantes cosas, como por ejemplo, esos libros están en la Biblioteca Europea, en un lugar restringido, está en Londres Muggle, cualquier muggle que lo lea pensará que sólo se trata de una novela, como sabrás, ellos no creen en la magia, algunos tantos en fantasmas y mucho menos en animales mágicos.

Muchos de estos libros, cuando la persona muere, que se supone es el fin de su historia, son puestos en una sección de esa biblioteca, donde cualquiera lo puede leer. Algunos son demasiado buenos, como ejemplo, los libros de vampiros, donde los dueños de la biblioteca le piden a los familiares de los muertos, permiso para publicarlos.

-. Sólo los magos tienen esos libros?

-. Nop. Los muggle's también, pero sus vidas son mucho menos interesantes, por lo tanto no se da mucha propaganda.

-. Cómo lo sacaste?

-. Pues un Squib es quien se encarga de la parte mágica de los "Libros de la Vida", le pedí que me dejara leer el de Pansy, dijo que tal vez me aburriría, por lo cual, me mandó un resumen, además me ahorró el hecho de viajar y firmar.

Caminaron lento para poder hablar con tranquilidad, sin ser escuchados por los "amigos" de Draco.

-. Me permite bailar con la Señorita? - una suave, pero ronca voz, llegó a los oídos de los dos jóvenes. Subieron la mirada y se encontraron con el peliazul con una sonrisa que decía "lo-siento-creo-que-me-pasé" Draco miró a Ren quien subió los hombros indicando que le daba lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde bailaban todos. El rubio los miraba, primero bailaban como dos desconocidos, para luego ser los amigos de siempre.

Se encaminó hacia sus "amigos" donde Blaise le intentaba sacar, en vano, conversación Pansy.

-. Parece que te quitaron a tu novia, Draky

-. Novia? Yo que sepa, no tengo novia, Pansy, y no me vuelvas a decir Draky - volvió su vista a los dos que ahí bailaban - además ella nunca podría ser mi novia - susurró, pero sólo Zabini, quien estaba más cerca del rubio, lo escuchó-

-. Cómo así? - le preguntó igual de despacio -

-. Después te explico - respondió para luego pensar - "nunca me metería con mi hermana"

_Un día antes, Jueves 29 de Agosto 9 am_

Draco esperaba a su hermana en el mismo lugar de siempre, había llegado con una hora de retraso y Ren aún no aparecía. Se sentó en la verde hierba y comenzó a practicar el quemar magia, ese día iban a tener un duelo y él estaría preparado.

A lo lejos, después de media hora de practica, llegaba Ren, con un buzo verde (Na: los típicos pantalones chinos, donde tienen cordones en los tobillos para achicarlos y que no molesten) y una pollera Negra, y en cima su capa. Venía corriendo, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, los ojos un poco rojos y unas bien marcadas ojeras. Tras ella venían Narcissa y Lucius.

-. Qué hacen ellos acá? - preguntó Draco cuando ella podía escucharle -

-. Narcissa quería ver y Lucius, con Lucius tendré un duelo luego. Realmente lamento el retraso - pero no era escuchada, Draco tenía en la cabeza "Ren tendrá un duelo con padre, o sale muerta o se muere después" - pero me quedé dormida. He? Draco, me escuchas?

-. Tendrás un duelo con padre! - casi gritó -

-. Sí, y no te preocupes, cree me, estaré bien - Ren se sacó el bolso que tenía y esparció lo que tenía, se colocó dos guantes, sin dedos, negros - cuando lleguen comenzaremos, por ahora elige, derecha o izquierda? - Draco levantó una ceja elegantemente - oh! Vamos di!

-. Derecha

-. Bien! Ahora tu podrás elegir si deseas pelear con varita o sin ella

-. Con varita - dijo rápidamente. Los padres de Draco llegaron tranquilamente. Narcissa invocó dos sillas y se sentaron (NA: no quieren palomitas, también ¬¬?)

-. Cualquier tipo de ataque está permitido, puedes ocupar varita y otra técnica

-. Ambas? - preguntó Lucius -

-. Ambas - respondió Ren -

-. Bien - dijo Draco. Caminaron tres pasos y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Ren con la mano izquierda sujetaba su capa y la derecha la tenía suspendida en el aire. El primero en atacar fue Draco.

-. EXPELLIARMUS! - al escuchar la voz de Draco, Ren se tapó con su capa, quien absorbió el ataque, aunque, no impidió que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. El rubio quedó sorprendido, en ese momento Ren aprovechó para usar un ataque  
-. Cavo dell'acqua - susurró y de su mano salió agua, grisácea, que se arrastró por la tierra y se enrolló en los pies de Draco, quien bajó la vista al sentir algo húmedo en sus tobillos, y vio esas "cuerdas de agua". Ren levantó su mano y la tiró hacia tras, botando a Draco al suelo. Todo esto en cosa de segundos.

Cuando Draco mandaba un maleficio, Ren respondía con un ataque de agua, muchos de los ataques del rubio se detenían en la capa negra de la morena, haciendo que dañaran en lo mínimo a esta.

-. DESMAIUS! - lanzaba Draco. Pero Ren se protegía -

-. Pompa della palude - susurraba la morena y una bomba de agua de pantano iba a dar en la cara a Draco, pero este dijo -

-. Protego! - y el agua se estrelló contra el escudo, pero el olor nadie lo sacó del aire - LEVICORPUS! - Ren quedó colgando en el aire, ese era uno de los hechizos que no podría repeler su capa y no era veloz sacando su varita para poder invocar el escudo. Ya en el aire y varita en mano Ren gritó -

-. Oppugno! - y tinteros, plumas, bolsos, ramas, todo lo que se encontraba por ahí, le fue lanzado a Draco -

-. Flipendo! - dijo el rubio, mucho de los objetos los esquivaba a roces, uno que otro le había dado. Ahora todos los objetos caían lejos de él

-. LANGLOCK! -gritó Ren y la lengua del rubio se pegó al paladar, pero este antes había gritado.

-. INCARCELO! - Ren quedó atada de manos y pies con cuerdas y Draco sin poder pronunciar algún hechizo.

Lucius dio por terminado el duelo. Había sido un empate.

_Presente_

Se detuvieron un momento para descansar y tomaron asientos lejos de la multitud. El peliazul ofreció algo de tomar, pero Ren negó amablemente

-. Quién diría, verte vestida tan elegantemente

-. Ya ves. Creo que el medio social si cambia a una persona

-. Espero que no, ya me imagino diciendo Ay! Draky, cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones en "un lugar que no soy capaz de pronunciar, pero costó una fortuna mandarte ahí" Pero cariño...

-. Jejeje, pues no, nunca cambiaría tanto, además te escuchaste como la señora Malfoy o Pansy - ella rió por lo bajo - oye! Sabes algo raro? - Satoshi la miró -

-. Si no me dices, no

-. Ja, chistoso - dijo con sarcasmo - lo que sea, lo raro que tiene Draco, es que en todas, y digo en todas sin excluir ninguna, habla de Harry. Que Potter esto; que San Potter aquello; El favorito de del viejo...; o como diría cara-rajada:... No crees que está un poco obsesionado?

-. Tu dices un poco? Lo conoces más que yo. Sin decirte que es más terco que mula. Cuando me fue a buscar no aceptó el no¡¡estuvo más de 2 horas convenciéndome!

-. Fueron dos horas? - preguntó con incredulidad -

-. Sí, pensabas que eran más? - negó con la cabeza -

-. Me dirás como te convenció?

-. Preguntando todo el rato "Por qué no irás?" o "No puedo volver sin ti, me matarían" y a eso debo preguntar, amenazaste al chico - le miró fijamente y más bien no parecía pregunta si no una afirmación, a lo que Ren sonrojó -

-. Nop, fue una advertencia, que es totalmente diferente a una amenaza por que...

-. La amenaza puede ser o no cumplida, en cambio una advertencia tiene más posibilidades de ser verdad, si no me equivoco -terminó la frase Sato -

-. Correcto - ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que pensaban en lo mismo.

_Un par de horas antes_

-. Y por qué debo ir yo! - se quejó Draco -

-. Por que primero según Satoshi no quiere verme - señaló la carta que tenía en su mano - y te sabes mejor que yo el castillo, además, lo harás por que soy tu hermana, sí? - dijo colocando su carita de cachorro abandonado (NA: como la cara del gato con botas de Shrek) -

-. Media hermana, y tus argumentos, no son aceptables.

-. Bien. Por que no sería capaz de enfrentarme a él, después de romper una promesa, además que no me gustaría preguntarle al viejo cuál es el despacho de Satoshi y este me cierre la puerta en la cara y me ignore por completo. Contigo, al menos, será más amable, te escuchará! Por favor! - Draco suspiró derrotado -

-. Bien, si no, puedo ocupar mis encantos Malfoy

-. Eso no te funcionará, creo que arruinarás las cosas - Draco le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos - sé tu mismo, manis - sonrió nerviosa. El rubio lanzó los polvos flu y antes de desparecer escuchó claramente - Si vuelves sin él, estarás muerto Malfoy.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Draco había llegado al despacho de Severus.

-. Que haces acá Draco? - dijo un Severus que salía de su habitación -

-. Vine a buscar a Satochi, padrino. ¿no lo ha visto?

-. Pues esta mañana ha estado bastante malhumorado y no le he visto en todo el día

-. Sabe donde está su despacho?

-. Claro, yo te guío, aprovecho de darle unas últimas indicaciones - salieron del lugar en silencio. Ya fuera de las mazmorras Snape habló - Has aprendido algo durante tus vacaciones?

-. ¡Claro! En especial el último mes, padrino. Ren me ha enseñado un estilo de magia bien particular.

-. Me alegra oírlo - dijo sin una emoción ni en su voz ni en su rostro, pero Draco había aprendido a leer los brillos de los ojos de su padrino - entonces este año, estarás adelantado en la clase de DCAO

-. Aprenderemos eso? - preguntó un tanto aburrido - bueno, a ver si ahora Potter será mejor que yo - dijo con orgullo - Padrino, es cierto que se lleva bien con Satochi?

-. Esa familiaridad, Draco? Que yo sepa nunca has tratado con él

-. Bueno, Ren lleva un mes hablándome de ellos, ya es como si los conociera.

-. Pero no lo haces, Draco. Nunca le tomes confianza a alguien que no has tratado, te podría costar caro.

-. Comprendo...

-. Respondiendo tu pregunta, es alguien bastante agradable, tiene temas de conversaciones interesantes y opinamos diferente, pero él tiene buenos argumentos. Es alguien que le importa poco lo que le suceda a una persona por consecuencia de su acciones. Nunca anda con rodeos y siempre, cree me, siempre dice lo que piensa de ti en tu cara.

-. Se parece a Ren

-. Tanto cariño por ella? - preguntó curioso Severus -

-. Tu no sabes? - se asombró Draco -

-. Que debería saber? - preguntó -

-. Oh! Nada, después te digo cuando tengamos más tiempo. Vaya, yo pensé que el viejo le había dicho a todos ya...

-. Parece que es algo que Dumbledor entendió que lo que suceda sólo lo deben saber los afectados, señor Malfoy - una voz ronca y familiar sonó a sus espaldas - Severus, qué te trae por acá - estaban en el tercer piso al otro extremo del castillo -

-. Te traigo tu horario, Dumbledor ha salido y parece que Mcgonagall no te ha perdonado desde lo del desayuno y como no te has aparecido en el almuerzo, pues... - Sato se pasó la mano por el cabello -

-. Que a ella no le agrade el azul, no es mi culpa, no pienso teñírmelo. Que sea profesor no es de mi agrado, Severus, tu lo sabes, pero necesitaba el alojamiento y ustedes un profesor de DCAO, pero eso no significa que cambie mi apariencia, ni tengo que ser un ejemplo para los alumnos, yo vengo a enseñar mi materia, nada más. - Draco estaba¿sorprendido? Con la manera de pensar de Satoshi, ya sabía por qué era así Ren, si todos sus amigos resultaban tener ese carácter... -

-. Y se lo hizo saber? - preguntó el rubio -

-. Pues sí, pero de una forma menos... elegante

-. Sí, ya recuerdo con un "Mi cabello no es de su incumbencia, señora, además su opinión me importa tan poco como saber cuanta arena hay en la playa, la que me importa es la del director y si él no ha alegado, usted tampoco debería hacerlo, así que sea tan amable de guardarse sus comentarios" luego la indignación de Mcgonagall

-. Sí, pero pasamos o nos quedamos acá como idotas en el pasillo - bien, esa frase se le hacía vagamente familiar al menor.

El interior constaba con tres habitaciones, una sala de descanso, con chimenea incluida, dos puestas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

-. Minerva algunas veces resulta ser todo un caso - comentó Sato tomó el papel con el horario - Tres días? - escuchó exclamar al chico con el poder del Aire -

-. Sí, lunes, miércoles y viernes. A mitad de mañana, después de almuerzo y antes de la cena, respectivamente

-. Tendremos que correr una clase, no se puede ocupar esta magia con el estómago lleno

-. Tendrás que hacer un cambio - vio como Sato lo meditaba -

-. Tienes tu horario acá?

-. Sí, pero para tu desgracia ninguna clase me toca con los de quinto el miércoles después de almuerzo.

-. Mierda! - dijo por lo bajo - entonces tendremos teoría el Miércoles - Draco veía como los hombres se trataban con cierta familiaridad que nunca había visto en su padrino - por cierto, señor Malfoy creo saber por lo que vino y permítame decirle que la respuesta es No.

-. Temo no poder aceptar esa respuesta, Señor. A no ser que me dé buenos fundamentos - Sato lo miró con sus ojos negros. Fue al estudio, que estaba a la derecha, y salió con dos libros -

-. Tu libro de pociones, Severus, hay unas bastantes interesantes y el libro que me pediste - Snape observa y decide irse -

-. Nos vemos en el fiesta Draco - se despidió el hombre y salió -

-. Bien estoy esperando... - Satoshi, durante hora y media trató de hacerle ver las mil razones por las cuales no quería, pero Draco siempre decía "Por eso no irás, no me parece una buena razón" Realmente, Sato, estuvo tentado de aplastar al chico, pero tenía que mantener la calma - No, no es suficiente, y no me iré, ya le dije si vuelvo sin Usted ella me matará

-. Pues dígale que yo no quise ir

-. No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde - dijo Draco a la vez que salía del despacho. Cuando ya se encontraba en el segundo piso escuchó pasos que le seguían, una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus finos labios -

-. Yo no soy ni un cobarde, pero iré, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer - ambos caminaron hasta una chimenea y aparecieron en la sala donde Ren les esperaba -

_Presente_

Severus, ya aburrido de tanta monotonía, y de no hablar con nadie, buscó entre la gente un asiento, vio a Draco conversar con Nott y Zabini, estos últimos bastante interesados y de vez en cuando miraban a la chica que estaba sentada con el pelizul, con gran admiración. Satoshi lo vio y habló con la chica, quien intrigada lo miraba. El pelinegro se sirvió algo más de beber y al darse vuelta se encontró con Satoshi.

-. Al final sí viniste - dijo Snape -

-. Ya sabes, algunas veces Draco puede ser bastante persistente - Severus bajó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy familiares y ese cabello negro... Potter pensó - Ren este es Severus Snape, tu profesor de pociones durante este año - la pelinegra atendió a lo que decía su tutor y subió al vista, sin saber por qué, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí -

-. Lo lamento, profesor. ¿Cuál era su nombre? - Severus le miró detenidamente y algo le llamó la atención. No, no era el simple hecho de que se pareciera a Potter, había algo más en esa mirada, a alguien le recordaba -

-. Ren! Te lo acabo de decir! Snape! El jefe de la casa de Slytherin, ya te he dicho quien es - a Ren le sonaba el nombre, mantuvieron su mirar durante unos cuantos minutos -

-. Severus... Snape... Snape - susurró la chica. Repentinamente abrió bastante los ojos - usted... usted conoció a mi madre! - algo en la cabeza del moreno hizo clic! Y se conectaron las ideas -

-. A, ya, tu eres la hija de Edith - dijo como quien comenta del clima -

-. Podemos hablar un momento - pidió Ren, a lo que el profesor dudosamente aceptó. Se alejaron a una esquina conversar, dejando solo a Satoshi.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Draco estaba en la terraza del salón, cuando a su lado llegó Satoshi. El rubio veía hacia el interior donde se encontraban todos, pero en especial observaba como Snape y Ren conversaban.

-. Así que tu no eres como te pintan, he? - preguntó el menor -

-. Cómo me pintan?

-. Como a alguien que no le importa las consecuencias de sus actos.

-. Oh! Eso. Me importan bastante, por eso medito en gran cantidad antes de tomar una decisión - Satoshi se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al jardín trasero de la Mansión - a fin de cuentas, entre nos, no somos tan diferentes, chico. - luego de esto entró al salón donde se despidió de Ren diciéndole que le esperaba el lunes y de la señora Malfoy, agradeciéndole su invitación y que le despidiera de Lucius, ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte, para luego tomar su capa e irse.

El rubio se quedó en la terraza y observaba como todos se iban poco a poco. Pansy había pasado la velada junto a un chico que en su vida había visto, pero gracias a Merlín le había dejado tranquilo. Blaise había pedido un momento para meditar lo que le había dicho, al igual que Nott, que no se creía el hecho que, esa, poca agraciada, bruja, fuera su hermana, a lo que Draco se ofendió y le dejó solo.

Pasó media hora para que Ren se despidiera de Severus. Había escuchado con atención todo lo que el hombre le contó, sabía que había omitido ciertas cosas, pero le alegraba escuchar de su madre, especialmente si la persona que le hablaba le había conocido y le tenía estima.

-. Todo bien? - preguntó Draco cuando llegó a su lado -

-. Todo bien - respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

_CONTINUARA_

Otra vez yo! Jez! Ya sabemos como se llamaba la madre de Ren, Edith! (sí, como mi chibi, non!)

Primer duelo que escribo, y tengo tan mala memoria para los nombres de hechizos, maleficios, que no me sorprendería saber que me he equivocado en unos cuantos. Valla nunca pensé que narrar un duelo fuera tan difícil, pensaba que era más fácil, pero me tomó un día! Completo! Para escribir esa parte, y yo decía que las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo eran más difíciles de narrar, u.u... me equivoqué.

Se preguntarán qué relación tenía Severus con Edith, pues... ya sabrán, habrá un capítulo completo para los recuerdos sobre ella, y YA! No desesperen el próximo se irán a Hogwarts, bueno el próximo capítulo se llama "Expreso a Hogwarts" y Ren se encuentra con Harry, una vez más, pero hablaran, tendrán una conversación, y qué cosas hablarán!

A todo esto, como les cae Satoshi? A que no es tierno?

Dejen review!... si quieren... Ah! Sí las personas que tienen este fic en alerta, me gustaría que me dejaran review, para saber como está quedando, nada más...

Respuesta a sus reviews:

Sofy Malfoy: (Chap 2) lamento no haberte respondido antes, es que con los exámenes hallaba tiempo sólo para actualizar, perdón! la misma pregunta se hacer harry acerca de ren en el cap 5, pronto lo subiré y tendrás tu respuesta!

Eri mond licht: claro! si tiene mi nombre debe ser minimamente bueno, le pregunté a tamy de dónde había sacado la idea (me dio permiso para colocar que la idea original era mía) y me dijo de Avatar! XD ya sabes el por qué del parecido, lamento que si algo tendrá que ver con potter, pero de una forma lejana... es que sino, pierde la razón de ser del fic, me alegra que te caiga bien ren, y que tal sato? XD

Gybril: gracias!

Lady une Barton: creo que ya te respondí...

Eri mond licht: hola nuevamente... jes... pena? a pues ella siente pena la noche, nada más... así que tu no deberías sentirla, faltan dos capítulos para que lleguen a hogwarts!

giosseppe: gracias por tu review! y acá esta!

Ahora sí, se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 1 de Junio de 2006, 20.26

FINALIZADO: 4 de Junio de 2006, 20.15


	6. Capítulo 5

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 5 Expreso a Hogwarts**

-. A, ya, tu eres la hija de Edith - dijo como quien comenta del clima -

-. Podemos hablar un momento - pidió Ren, a lo que el profesor dudosamente aceptó. Se alejaron a una esquina conversar, dejando solo a Satoshi.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Draco estaba en la terraza del salón, cuando a su lado llegó Satoshi. El rubio veía hacia el interior donde se encontraban todos, pero en especial observaba como Snape y Ren conversaban.

-. Así que tu no eres como te pintan, he? - preguntó el menor -

-. Cómo me pintan?

-. Como a alguien que no le importa las consecuencias de sus actos.

-. Oh! Eso. Me importan bastante, por eso medito en gran cantidad antes de tomar una decisión - Satoshi se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al jardín trasero de la Mansión - a fin de cuentas, entre nos, no somos tan diferentes, chico. - luego de esto entró al salón donde se despidió de Ren diciéndole que le esperaba el lunes y de la señora Malfoy, agradeciéndole su invitación y que le despidiera de Lucius, ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte, para luego tomar su capa e irse.

El rubio se quedó en la terraza y observaba como todos se iban poco a poco. Pansy había pasado la velada junto a un chico que en su vida había visto, pero gracias a Merlín le había dejado tranquilo. Blaise había pedido un momento para meditar lo que le había dicho, al igual que Nott, que no se creía el hecho que, esa, poca agraciada, bruja, fuera su hermana, a lo que Draco se ofendió y le dejó solo.

Pasó media hora para que Ren se despidiera de Severus. Había escuchado con atención todo lo que el hombre le contó, sabía que había omitido ciertas cosas, pero le alegraba escuchar de su madre, especialmente si la persona que le hablaba le había conocido y le tenía estima.

-. Todo bien? - preguntó Draco cuando llegó a su lado -

-. Todo bien - respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Harry se despertó temprano, hace dos días que había tenido ese "pequeño" e inexplicable acontecimiento. Su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos y piernas, aún tenían las marcas de esa noche. La voz de la Sra. Weasley lo sacó de su estupor. Ron venía recién despertando, se habían quedado hasta ya bien entrada la noche junto a Hermione para buscar una explicación a aquella picazón que le dio y les dejó esas marcas, se podría decir que todos en Grimmauld Place estaban buscando alguna explicación para ese acontecimiento y eso le hacía sentir mal, porque preocupaba a su padrino y sabía que él se sentía impotente al no poder ser de mucha ayuda.

-. Harry! Ron! BAJEN A COMER A NO SER QUE QUIERAN QUE YO MISMA DESPEGUE SU HUMANIDAD DE LA CAMA! - ambos se miraron y asintieron, preferían bajar por sus propios medios.

-. Cómo te encuentras Harry? - preguntó Sirius cuando ya estaba sentado - No te duelen ya? - el moreno negó con la cabeza al tiempo que recordaba que al día siguiente de esa terrible noche su cuerpo dolía y sangraba como nunca, se sentía agotado y con una terrible angustia, sin saber, realmente, por qué. - seguro que no te duele nada Harry?

-. Deja de fastidiar al niño, Sirius - dijo Molly - él ya te dijo que estaba bien - sí, esas eran las mañanas en Grimmauld Place, siempre partían con una discusión entre Molly y Sirius, después, si ya había acabado alguna misión llegaba Lupin a hacer compañía, misteriosamente, en la última semana, se veía muy feliz, al igual que Sirius, quien ya no estaba del todo antipático. Se sintió la puerta principal abrir, ahí venía Remus.

-. Buenos días, creo que llego un poco tarde

-. Llegas bien - dijo molesta Molly - Harry, cariño, puedes decirle a las chicas que se apuren o no comen? - el moreno asintió y rápidamente partió arriba, en busca de Mione y Ginny.

Tocó la puerta para ver si estaban despiertas, mientras esperaba respuesta más recuerdos de la noche se le vinieron

_3 am, Habitación de Harry y Ron_

-. Realmente, siempre te pasan cosas raras, amigo - le dijo Ron - no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos -

-. Que amable - respondió Harry - eres un gran apoyo - agregó mientras se rascaba sobre el vendaje.

-. Pero, ciertamente, es extraño, no hay ningún hechizo que pueda tener tal efecto y menos siendo que este lugar está protegido por bastantes campos, por lo cual no podría ser un ataque directo.

-. Y si es alguien disfrazado de algún miembro de la orden? - preguntó la menor de los Weasley - ya saben, ya ha pasado

-. No creo que seamos tan poco eficaces para caer dos veces en lo mismo - respondió Harry. Hermione estaba concentrada en algún pensamiento - sucede algo?

-. Pues, sospecho de alguien que pudo haber sido, pero es casi imposible

-. Ey! Lo imposible algunas veces resulta ser lo más posible - acotó Ginny -

-. Pues... - partió la castaña bastante insegura - me creerán paranoica

-. Tu? No, imposible - burló Ron (NA: nótese el sarcasmo en su voz), recibió una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de la chica -

-. Recuerdan ese día en el callejón Diagon? - todos asintieron, había sido la única salida que habían tenido en todo el verano, uff! Ya comenzaban a entender a Sirius - pues, se recuerdan a la chica que preguntó por Gringotts? - demoró unos momentos, pero los chicos asintieron - pues bien, fue la misma que estuvo en el "accidente" de los gemelos y que luego estuvo con Malfoy después del incendio, oh! Vamos Harry, como si no lo hubiera notado! - el moreno bajó la vista, pero algo en su imagen no calzaba, algo que por cierto no recordó en ese momento - y la mirada que le mandó Malfoy a ella después de que los gemelos se convirtieran en cachorros - Ginny y Ron ahogaron una risilla - además, que tengo un mal presentimiento con ella y...

-. A ti simplemente no te cayó bien, es todo. - cortó Ron...

_Presente _

Con ese comentario se terminó la reunión en su habitación, Mione salió bastante indignada y molesta con Ron...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ya era medio día cuando recordó que tenía que empezar a ordenar su baúl, mañana partiría a Hogwarts, junto a sus amigos, a estudiar magia, a ser un adolescente "normal", cambio de frase, a ser un mago adolescente normal, mucho mejor.

Estaba ordenando los libros cuando en su mente comenzaron a mostrarse imágenes...

_Corría, corría en un bosque, se sentía perseguido, tras él venía corriendo una mujer cargando un bebé entre sus brazos, quiso ayudarla, de verdad quiso, pero algo no lo dejó. La lluvia caía embarrando el suelo, haciéndolo más resbaloso, más difícil de correr._

_Se sintió caer y su rostro dio con el barro formado, atrás, ella, también había caído, el llanto del bebé se escuchó por todo el oscuro bosque._

_-. Dame a la niña - gritó el encapuchado que les perseguía -_

_-. No! - negó ella - ella es mía, nada que ver contigo! - respondió -_

_-. Tendrá tu triste destino! Él la quiere, dámela! - se acercó él - _

_-. Lo que tu señor quiera, no me importa - retrocedió - un mortífago, Lucius, un mortifago! - se escucharon las ramas quebrarse entre la oscuridad, él pronunció un imperdonable, a la vez que ella rezaba algo, al momento de ver la luz del Avada, el agua rodeó su cuerpo, el sufrimiento fue insoportable, un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Borroso veía, pero murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, luego pudo distinguir el color de las llamas..._

Despertó agitado, a su lado se hallaba su padrino con una clara muestra de preocupación, sentado en la cama estaba Remus y al fondo se encontraban Ron y Hermione, lo único que atinó a decir fue...

-. Ella está muerta...

-. Quién? - preguntó Remus, Harry negó con la cabeza -

-. Seguro que no es sólo un sueño? - preguntó preocupado Ron -

-. No! Ella está muerta... un mortifago, ella... la niña! - exclamaba, mas nadie entendía lo que decía -

-. Qué niña? - preguntó Sirius. Harry se sentía impotente, no había nadie que le entendiera - será mejor que descanses Harry - aconsejó. El moreno se pasó una mano por su frente y todos notaron que las vendas ya no eran de un blanco inmaculado, sino que ya estaban manchadas de sangre -

-. Salgan todos, yo me encargo - dijo Hermione, quien le había curado la última vez junto a Molly. Todos salieron, a excepción de Sirius -

-. No hay nada que sobreviva al Avada, cierto? - preguntó ensimismado. Los otros dos bajaron la vista -

-. Sabes que no, Harry - dijo Sirius -

-. Pero ella vivió! - gritó - yo lo sé! Yo lo vi! Ella estaba viva... aunque sea por unos segundos... -

-. Si existiera te lo hubiésemos enseñado, Harry! - dijo alterado Sirius... -

-. Hermione - susurró - puedes buscar algo?

-. Claro, Harry... - dijo ella con ese tono maternal -

-. Ella, ocupó un escudo de agua... puedes... buscarlo - poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, la castaña le había dado una poción sin sueño, para que descansase. Ella sonrió y asintió...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren estaba lista para irse al andén 9 ¾ , tenía su baúl listo y a su querida águila en su brazo, Draco la esperaba, junto a su madre y padre.

-. Lista? - preguntó Narcissa, la morena asintió - bien pues... - en menos de tres minutos estaban en el andén 9¾. Ren observaba ilusionada el andén, el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts esperaba a sus pasajeros, pensó por qué no podía volver volando? Sería mucho más corto...

-. Wow! - fue lo único que salió de sus labios -

-. Siempre es lo mismo - dijo Narcissa - todos dicen lo mismo - Ren se sonrojó -

-. Los de allá no son los hijo de Grabble y Goyle? - Draco miró hacia donde su padre miraba y, efectivamente, eran ellos -

-. Bueno, nos vemos el próximo año - se despidió Draco y fue donde se encontraba Zabini, quien le esperaba junto a sus dos "gorilas" dejando sola a Ren -

-. Jo y me deja así sin más... - dijo indignada la ojiverde - bueno supongo que yo también me despido, fue muy agradable pasar este mes con ustedes, tal vez, si ustedes me lo permiten, me gustaría visitar a Draco.

-. Claro! - exclamó Narcissa - será un placer recibirte nuevamente - Lucius tan sólo sonrió (NA: raro en él). Con una venia Ren se despidió de ellos y se introdujo en el tren buscando un compartimiento alejado y vacío.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Harry estaba en el andén despidiéndose de Molly, Remus y Sirius, convertido en hocicos, obviamente.

-. Tienes tus libros? - preguntó Molly -

-. Sí - respondió Harry -

-. Tu uniforme?

-. Sí

-. Tu ropa limpia?

-. Sí

-. Tus materiales?

-. Sí

-. Así me gusta.

-. Debes descansar Harry - dijo Remus - y recuerda, estaremos más cerca de lo que crees - Sirius movió la cola y se tiró sobre Harry -

-. Nos vemos Remus, hocicos - después de esta, extraña, despedida, se introdujo en el tren donde se separó de sus amigos -

-. Debemos ir a la reunión de prefectos, Harry, ya nos encontraremos más tarde - el moreno asintió y comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, mas ni uno encontró.

-. Te molesta si me siento? - preguntó a alguien que acariciaba un águila -

-. Para nada - la voz femenina se dejó escuchar tras la capucha que cubría su figura. Acomodó sus cosas y pasaron bastante tiempo en silencio, hasta que el ave lanzó un graznido.

Ren levantó la cabeza para fijarse con quién compartía lugar...

-. Te me haces familiar... - le dijo la chica, Harry temió, por que en su cabeza siempre estaban los "ah! Tu eres el famoso Harry Potter!"

-. Tal vez mi cicatriz... - susurró, mas Ren negó -

-. No la había visto - rió - pero tus ojos, los he visto en otra parte - Harry estaba más que sorprendido, No la había visto? Por merlín! Si todos se fijaban en eso! Realmente él se sentía ligeramente decepcionado - ah! Ya sé, tu eres el amigo del hermano de los gemelos que se convirtieron en cachorros, je, je Harry Potter, no? - el asintió - pues yo soy Ren Inoue - se quedaron nuevamente en silencio -

-. Yo no te había visto antes en Hogwarts, es raro que hayan nuevos alumnos en cursos avanzados

-. Ah! Pero ya ves, soy un caso especial - dijo guiñando un ojo - bonita ave, cómo se llama - señaló a la lechuza albina -

-. Hedwig, y tu águila?

-. Tsujiro - Harry enarcó una ceja - a, pues es de origen japonés, por eso el nombre, igual yo, que idiota soy - murmuró - Tsujiro significa guiar, la ocupo en días de tormenta, siempre encuentra el camino, y me ha sacado de grandes problemas, además es un ave bastante inteligente

-. No sabía que dejaban traer águilas

-. Oh! No dejan, pero Dumbledor ha hecho una excepción conmigo

-. Han hecho bastantes excepciones contigo

-. Así parece - se quedaron un rato mirándose -

-. A que año irás?

-. Quinto

-. Entonces tienes 15 - no sabía dónde había salido ese lado suyo tan hablador, pero esa chica al no reconocerlo, o no darle tanta emoción al saber quien era, le daba cierta confianza -

-. Para nada, tengo 16 años, pero, como voy atrasada a lo referente en magia occidental, pues me pusieron en quinto, además mi tutor quería que quedara con mi hermano, o medio hermano la verdad, él está acá desde primer curso

-. Tienes un hermano en Hogwarts? Quién?

-. Ya sabrás

-. Cómo no te llamaron antes, si dijiste magia occidental, entonces tu practicas otro estilo de magia y eso significa...

-. Ah, sí, verdad, es algo realmente complicado, o quizá ni tanto. - su voz se volvió molesta - paso 16 años de mi vida creyendo que era totalmente huérfana y de un día para otro me dicen que tengo un hermano y un padre en Europa y que debo ir a vivir con ellos durante un mes para luego asistir a un colegio de magia occidental, sin decir que yo no tenía idea de magia occidental, así que vacaciones adiós! Debo estudiar... - Harry se imaginó si le dijeran que tenía un hermano y un padre vivo... se alegraría... o tal ves no -

-. Y tu sabías quien era tu padre?

-. Claro que no! Si hubiera sabido lo hubiese buscado! Pero sabes? lo que es peor - al parecer la chica se estaba desahogando, pensó Harry algo de gracia le daba la chica, claro, no su situación, pero si la forma en la que se expresaba, algunas veces parecía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y otras se atoraba con todo el montón de ideas que querían salir de su boca- me entero, llegando acá, que quien es mi padre, resulta ser quien mató a mi mamá - eso frenó un poco a Harry -

-. Tu padre... pero fue un error, no?

-. Claro que no! Lo hizo conciente... ja! Después me sale con el que típico "Yo no quería hacerlo..." y, para peor, resultó ser la familia más materialista que he visto en mi vida, o sea, aló? Existen dos palabritas llamadas: por favor y gracias! Pero ellos todo lo exigían, todo lo mandaban, todo eran órdenes... - pensó que la familia de Ren tenía que ser de la alta clase, o familia de sangre pura, ellos siempre ordenaban - pero algo bueno me ha traído este viaje, los libros en occidente son geniales y de ellos me enteré, también, que tengo un primo, también estudia acá, también de primer año, pero él si quiera sabe que yo existo

-. Debe ser triste - comentó Harry, él pensó "Si yo me entero que mi padre está vivo y que fue él quien mató a mi madre, sería... horrible"

-. Nah! Digamos que uno se acostumbra, y bajarle los humos, es decir, que no se crean que por ser "Sangre pura" lo saben todo, es realmente divertido, en especial a mi hermano, el chico mimado, como le dije en un principio - Harry sonrió - ah.. pero mucho de mí y nada de ti, cuéntame... algo interesante ha de tener el chico más famoso de todos, cierto avísame si algo que digo te molesta

-. Pues... tengo 15 años - hizo una pausa nervioso - soy de la casa de Gryffindor - no le gustaba hablar de él -

-. Jeje, oye, Harry, no estamos en una entrevista, sólo cuéntame - hubo un largo silencio - a ver, tienes amigos, no? - el moreno asintió - bien, cuéntame de ellos

-. Bien, mi mejor amigo se llama Ron Weasley, es el pelirrojo - mas la chica parecía estar confundida - el hermano de los gemelos

-. Ah! Ya di (NA: di de dar, que ya sabe quién es), sigue

-. Pues a él le encanta el quidditch, igual a mí, es el menor de 5 hermanos, pero tiene una hermana pequeña... bueno un año más pequeña, es bastante despistado, confuso referente a sus sentimientos

-. Sentimientos? - preguntó curiosa -

-. Si, pues sospecho que a él le gusta Hermione, mi mejor amiga, la conoces - Ren frunció el ceño tratando de recordar - la castaña, quien te dijo dónde quedaba gringotts - eso pareció esclarecerle - a ella le encantan los libros

-. En serio? - la emoción se notó en su voz -

-. Sí - rió por lo bajo Harry - casi siempre está en la biblioteca

-. Al fin alguien que me entenderá! - exclamó con alivio Ren, Harry sólo sonrió - habrá que conocerla...

Ambos hablaron de sus vidas, muchas veces Ren concordaba con los pensamientos de Harry y viceversa, o se sentían levemente identificado con sus historias, se reían de las travesuras de sus amigos y de las que ellos eran partícipes, lamentaban las pérdidas, hablaron bastante tiempo de Quidditch, acá Harry era el que hablaba y Ren escuchaba, su hermano no le había explicado muy bien aquel deporte y como Harry era el mejor buscador...

-. Yo quiero jugar! - dijo Ren emocionada - me encantaría ser buscador...

-. Si quedas en Gryffindor podría enseñarte

-. Jo y si quedo en otra casa, no?

-. Sí, pero y ¿si eres mi rival después, así...

-. Que malo eres Harry - le lanzó una pelotita de papel que en su vida útil había envuelto un chocolate - Harry?

-. Dime

-. Si yo quedo en Slytherin, no me hablarás más? Digo pareces odiar a los Slytherin, y yo no quiero dejar de hablarte, por que eres el único que me comprende en las cosas que nadie más lo hace... - la tristeza en su voz era, claramente, detectable ¿qué haría si quedaba en Slytherin? -

-. Tu no pareces Slytherin y si, por extraño que pareciera, quedarás en la casa de las serpientes, yo te hablaría igual, aunque sea raro que un Gryffindor hable con un Slytherin

-. Gracias Harry - la sonrisa que le dio Ren hizo que un pequeño sonrojo se posara en las mejillas del moreno.

Siguieron hablando de nada en particular y de todo en general, hasta que un tema sacó el niño-que-vivió

-. Tu Némesis en el colegio? -

-. Pues allá si te caía alguien bien, que bueno, si te era indiferente, mejor, si te caía mal, mala suerte, no lo tomas en cuenta, así que no creo que tenga uno. Y tu, tienes alguno?

-. Pues, no es difícil responder eso, todo el colegio, de segundo año hacia arriba, te dará la misma respuesta, Draco Malfoy

-. Qué te ha hecho para que sea tu Némesis?

-. Pues, ha ofendido a mis amigos de la peor forma, siempre está molestando y burlándose de nosotros, es el perfecto Slytherin...

-. Y tu el típico Gryffindor - terminó Ren, él asintió - bien y qué te hizo para empezar su enemistad? Por que algo malo debió haberte hecho, no crees tu? - Ren sonreía triunfadora, le había hecho la misma pregunta a Draco y había obtenido la misma cara de meditación, como recordando que fue lo malo que le hizo y, por un momento, obtuvo la misma respuesta. El silencio - nada? No lo recuerdas?

-. Pues...

-. No crees que es un poco idiota andarse peleando por los pasillos por una razón que ya no recuerdas o que fue siempre inexistente?

-. Por su padre "bueno es una de las razones, por ahora la más fuerte" - Ren lo miró fijamente -

-. Que tiene de malo Lucius - ahora fue Harry quien le miró -

-. Cómo sabes...?

-. Eso no importa, ahora dime qué tiene de malo - habló con voz severa mientras pensaba - "oh merlín! He metido la pata..."

-. Él es un asesino "Bueno mortifago, asesino, sólo cambia el nombre" - Ren rodó los ojos -

-. Ah! Y tu ocupas el dicho que las manzanas nunca caen muy lejos del árbol o del tal palo tal astilla, no?

-. Pero Draco... err... Malfoy es igual a su padre

-. Oh! Pero no te has dado el tiempo de conocerlo - la morena elevó la voz un poco - que pasa si alguien te dice, antes de hablar conmigo, que fue mi padre el que mató a mi madre, también me tomarías como una futura asesina, Harry! O qué sabes tu de la persona que me crió? Cómo sabes que no fue él quien traicionó a mi madre? Eres muy prejuicioso Harry...

-. Ha sido él quien se molestado durante 4 malditos años en dar esa imagen!

-. Ah! Claro! Una imagen, Harry, una imagen. Una imagen no muestra como eres en realidad, acaso tu no das una imagen también? Acaso tu no obedeces a la imagen de "Niño-que-vivió", esa imagen de vencedor, de valiente? Pero, puedes resultar ser sólo un joven mago adolescente, con más problemas que puede cargar y que muchas veces resultas estar sólo, o al menos sentirte así, solo y con miedo - esta vez suavizó la voz - porque a veces te sientes así, no? - Harry guardó silencio.

Tsujiro había volado del compartimiento, por la ventana, en cuanto comenzaron los gritos de Ren, había ido tras la única persona que le podía bajar el posible enojo de su ama.

Nadie dijo algo, estaban callados, Ren observando al moreno, quien tenía la mirada baja y sus manos empuñadas. De repente un viento les sopló en la cara

_Te espero, ella te guiará_

Ren resopló - disculpa - le dijo a Harry antes de salir, en la puerta estaba parada Tsujiru, su querida águila Arpía...

-. "Si ella lo escuchó también, es decir que no es Voldemort, si ella lo escuchó, significa que no habló parsel..." - se repetía una y otra vez... "pero si ella es sirviente de Voldemort?" Harry se abofeteó mentalmente, no había pensado en eso!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Tsujiro ha venido, literalmente, volando

-. Y tu estaba acá? - preguntó Ren a Satoshi, quien tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente -

-. Claro. Dumbledor ha dejado que traigas a Tsujiro para tenerte vigilada y que me avisara en cualquier caso, no te dejaríamos todo un día sola, ya sabes, puedes... enojarte en cualquier momento

-. Traidora - le dijo al animal, quien sólo la miró fijamente y luego voló hasta la pierna de Satoshi -

-. Ya sabemos del lado de quién estás, pequeña...

-. Ja! Que gracioso, sólo para eso me llamaste? - el peli azul negó -

-. Cierra la puerta debo hablar otras cosas contigo...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Harry iba pensando y mirando a la nada cuando la puerta del compartimiento fue golpeada

-. Disculpa, Harry - habló Ginny llena de una sustancia viscosa, tras ella estaban: Luna y Neville. Harry arrugó la nariz -

-. Claro... ¿qué sucedió?

-. Pues Ginny intentó tocar a la Mimbulus Mimbletonia y esta ocupó su auto-defensa - excusó Neville, quien se sentó, no muy cerca, de Harry, para enojo de la pelirroja -

-. No pueden hacer nada con el olor?

-. Pues... - Ginny, con una vuelta de varita, hizo que todos quedaran limpios - mejor?

-. Bastante... - el moreno se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba sentada en el puesto de Ren, y que ellos no sabían de Ren, como se lo tomaría ella, y por qué está pensando en esa chica? - "Por que es la única que no se ha impresionado al saber mi nombre? Y por qué picaba tanto?"

-. Sucede algo, Harry? - la menor se acercó bastante a Potter -

-. Debería de sucederme algo? - vio que todos estaban mirándolo -

-. Te has quedado mirando fijo por más de 15 minutos - habló luna, que leía la revista del Quisquilloso, dada vuelta - además que tu mano sangra - volvió la vista a su revista -

-. Oh! Harry! Te has estado rascando nuevamente? - preguntó enojada la chica, Harry negó, pero se dio cuenta que sí se había rascado, mas le valía quedarse en silencio, no conocía a Ginny enojada, y si era igual a su madre, prefería no hacerlo - yo te curaré... - pero en cuanto lo dijo la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, asustando a los cuatro chicos en ella -

-. Vaya, tenemos compañía - todas la vieron, traía la capucha puesta, por lo tanto, no se le veía bien el rostro -

-. No pensé te molestara - dijo Harry -

-. No lo hace - pero nadie le creyó, su voz denotaba molesta, un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió a Harry, ella había llegado primero al compartimiento, era ella quién debió decidir si sus amigos podían estar o no - disculpa, querida pelirroja, pero estás en MI puesto - se bajó la capucha, dejando a la vista de todos su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos verdes brillantes -

-. Creo no entender - contestó Ginny, observándola detenidamente -

-. Uff... ves las cosas que están encima de tu cabeza? - todos subieron la vista al lugar indicado, nadie las había notado - pues son mías, yo llegué hace mucho antes que tu y donde estás, querida, es MI puesto - un tenso silencio rodeó el lugar -

-. Si quieres yo...

-. No, Harry, quédate donde estás, ella es quien tiene que salir - Ginny se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de luna -

-. Contenta?

-. Más que eso, querida... - Ginny le quedó viendo con odio -

-. Dónde está tu águila?

-. Se viene volando - una sonrisa adornó su rostro - qué le pasó a tu mano?

-. Nada... - intentó ocultarla -

-. Dámela - ordenó Ren, el moreno obedeció, Inoue le sacó la venda y de su capa extrajo un frasco pequeño transparente con un líquido cristalino. Lo vació en la mano de Harry, y esta agua comenzó a curar las heridas, pero no se quedó en la mano, sino comenzó a subir por el antebrazo, a Harry le producía un cosquilleo el contacto con el líquido. Ren frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal, muy mal - por qué tienes tantas heridas? - Ginny y Harry se miraron fijamente - no responderás? - silencio - como sea, no dejes que el agua toque el suelo, cuando llegue a tu mano lo vacías en este frasco, es muy difícil conseguirla, otro día me la devuelves. - el moreno la miró y vio que ella estaba muy seria.

Ren miró a todos los que le acompañaban - que planta más rara, qué es?

-. "Cómo sabe que eso es una planta?" - se preguntó Harry -

-. Eeh... es una Mimbulus Mimbletonia

-. Entonces no la toquen n.n... - Neville, entusiasmado en que alguien se interesara por la planta iba a preguntar algo, algo que quedó en el olvido cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir -

-. No van a creer quién es el prefecto de los Slytherin! - comentó un agitado Ron, mientras tomaba asiento junto Neville, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, tras él estaba Hermione, en peores condiciones, -

-. Malfoy? - preguntó Harry -

-. Exacto! - respondió la castaña, vio a alguien que no conocía -

-. Y con Parkinson! - agregó Ron - te das cuenta! Le harán la vida imposible a los pobres Gryffindor!

-. Dramatizas, no creo que Malfoy sea tan malo, Ron, si no me equivoco - habló Ren, los recién llegados la miraron -

-. Tu estabas cuando mis hermanos se transformaron en perros! - exclamó Ron, olvidando por completo lo que ella había dicho recién. Ginny le quedó mirando mal a la chica - tienes que darme tu versión de la historia, ellos se guardaron algunos detalles

-. Claro! Te lo diré todo, desde el grito hasta el plaf! De la transformación - Ron rió, al igual Harry -

-. Quién eres? - preguntó Hermione -

-. Oh! Pero que mal educada soy. Lo lamento, mi nombre es Ren Inoue, tengo 16 años y este es mi primer año en Hogwarts y debo agregar, que Harry ha hablado maravillas de ustedes dos - se refirió a Ron y a Mione - Ron Weasley - a este le brillaron los ojos - que te encanta el Quidditch, y Hermione Granger, le encantan los libros, como a mi, lamentablemente, no me he podido terminar "Hogwarts, la Historia" - la castaña dudó un segundo antes de responder -

-. En que parte vas?

-. Jeje, por la mitad

-. Cierto! - dijo Harry - no los he presentado, ya conoces a Ron y Mione, ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron

-. No puedo decir que es un gusto conocerte, Ginny

-. Igual digo...

-. Err... él es Neville

-. Él de la planta n.n...

-. Je, sí, y ella es...

-. Luna Lovergood - dijo la rubia - de Ravenclaw, en cuarto año

-. Aaa, que bien, tal vez seamos compañeras de casa - dijo emocionada Ren.

Durante unos 15 minutos Ren conversaba con Hermione y Luna, Ginny agregaba comentarios a su conversación, Harry hablaba con Ron y Neville, estaban un poco apretujados, pero estaban pasándola bien. Nuevamente y por no sé cuanta vez, la puerta se volvió a abrir...

-. Miren! Pero si es san Potter, Los pobretones Weasley, la sangre sucia, lunática - la voz de Draco se escuchó por todo el compartimiento, observaba a cada uno, pasando por alto a Neville - y... ¿qué diablos haces tu acá? - preguntó con su ceño fruncido, esa respuesta sorprendió a todos, Harry ató algunos cabos... -

-. Qué dirás de mí Malfoy? - dijo Ren, poniéndose de pie, los amigos de Draco esperaban algún insulto para esta atrevida jovencita, el rubio sonrió -

-. La Mestiza extranjera - la palabra, fue la palabra ocupada como insulto, lo que le molestó, chispas, literalmente, se vieron salir de su mano -

-. Cómo te atreves, Malfoy! Sabes que eso molesta! - lo primero que cambió fueron los ojos, y algunos cabellos comenzaron a aclararse - esta no te la voy a perdonar, Draco

-. Mestiza... - repitió uno de sus amigos, pero Draco sabía que ahora debía temer, algunos comenzaron a repetir la palabra -

-. "Ahora nadie me salva" - pensó Draco, pero equivocado estaba, por la ventana del compartimiento entró Tsujiro, que le colocó la capucha para que nadie viera el cambio, pero dos personas ya lo habían notado, el ave comenzó a graznar, muy fuerte -

-. Lo sé! No tienes que gritármelo - gruñó Ren... - dile que ya voy... - de muy mala gana sacó sus cosas y comenzó a arrastrarlas... - escúchame, Malfoy, olvídate de una cosa... y dale gracias a esta ave traidora que no estás muerto! - cuando ella desapareció, no sin antes darle un buen empujón al rubio, todos, y digo TODOS, estaban en el mismo lugar -

-. Oh! Miren, Malfoy le teme a una recién llegada - comentó Ron, al ver que tan pálido se había puesto el rubio -

-. Tu no sabes ni con quien andas, comadreja! - Draco salió hecho una furia al compartimiento que tenían sus amigos -

-. Oh! Draky, parece que tu novia tiene genio...- se escuchó en el pasillo -

-. Ya para Pansy! Que no es mi novia! "Realmente debo agradecer a esa ave..." - se escuchó un portazo, clara señal que ellos ya estaban en su compartimiento.

Por otro lado, con Harry, todos reían del Slytherin, Harry estaba impresionado, pero en sus deducciones algo fallaba, ya le diría a Hermione si descubría algo, pero de algo estaba seguro, quería que ella fuera a Gryffindor...

Continuará

Buenos días! Y? Que tal está? Por primera vez Harry es importante en este fic! XDD, lo lamento por las fanáticas... realmente siento si no quedan las personalidades como deberían ser, pero yo no sé mucho, el nombre de la planta y otras cosas (detalles) los estoy sacando de la pag de el diccionario.

Sé que he cometido algunas fallas, como que los gemelos no tenían su tienda hasta finales del quinto libro, o que los chicos no podían salir, pero es que yo lo necesito más adelante, también dirán, por que no lo ambientaste en el sexto año, por que quería que Sirius estuviera vivo...

También se preguntarán por el slash! Va lento, lo sé, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser rápidas, ya he dado pinceladas y he estado viendo si calza en este fic y para su alivio si calza, sólo deben ser pacientes, este fic tiene para rato, y espero les esté gustando.

En qué casa quedará Ren? Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan XDD eso se sabrá en "Cena de bienvenida"

Bien me corrigieron algo, eso de la enemistad que tienen, pues bien Draco recuerda, aunque le costó, pk son enemigos, y Harry también, sólo que en ese momento, sólo le vino el de su padre, ya saben si en los libros olvidó el espejo para comunicarse con Sirius, puede olvidar esto también, no? Y sí haré referencia a esto más adelante, creo que al final del sexto capítulo...

Al fin! El primer sueño de Harry! Ya me estaba preocupando que este chico no soñara lo que yo quería, Draco no ha tenido más el sueño, Ren lo sueña siempre, pero ella no escucha las voces, al menos Draco escuchó al final, y como ya les dije, de este sueño deben sacar tres hechizos para el desenlace de la historia...

Realmente no sé si antes había dado una raza de águila a tsujiro, pero es un águila arpía, bastante bonita, y silenciosa... si se me queda algo en el tintero sólo pregunten lo que quieran, vale? Nos vemos!

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 8 de junio del 2006, 19.03

FINALIZADO: 11 de Junio de 2006, 20.23


	7. Capítulo 6

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también! Algo especial, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de Remus estarán dedicadas a Natty, que sin ti, no sabría como hacer para escribir la personalidad de Lupin, XDDD nos vemos!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 6 Cena de Bienvenida "Yo estoy aquí y me respetan"**

-. Tu estabas cuando mis hermanos se transformaron en perros! - exclamó Ron, olvidando por completo lo que ella había dicho recién. Ginny le quedó mirando mal a la chica - tienes que darme tu versión de la historia, ellos se guardaron algunos detalles

-. Claro! Te lo diré todo, desde el grito hasta el plaf! De la transformación - Ron rió, al igual Harry -

-. Quién eres? - preguntó Hermione -

-. Oh! Pero que mal educada soy. Lo lamento, mi nombre es Ren Inoue, tengo 16 años y este es mi primer año en Hogwarts y debo agregar, que Harry ha hablado maravillas de ustedes dos - se refirió a Ron y a Mione - Ron Weasley - a este le brillaron los ojos - que te encanta el Quidditch, y Hermione Granger, le encantan los libros, como a mi, lamentablemente, no me he podido terminar "Hogwarts, la Historia" - la castaña dudó un segundo antes de responder -

-. En que parte vas?

-. Jeje, por la mitad

-. Cierto! - dijo Harry - no los he presentado, ya conoces a Ron y Mione, ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron

-. No puedo decir que es un gusto conocerte, Ginny

-. Igual digo...

-. Err... él es Neville

-. Él de la planta n.n...

-. Je, sí, y ella es...

-. Luna Lovergood - dijo la rubia - de Ravenclaw, en cuarto año

-. Aaa, que bien, tal vez seamos compañeras de casa - dijo emocionada Ren.

Durante unos 15 minutos Ren conversaba con Hermione y Luna, Ginny agregaba comentarios a su conversación, Harry hablaba con Ron y Neville, estaban un poco apretujados, pero estaban pasándola bien. Nuevamente y por no sé cuanta vez, la puerta se volvió a abrir...

-. Miren! Pero si es san Potter, Los pobretones Weasley, la sangre sucia, lunática - la voz de Draco se escuchó por todo el compartimiento, observaba a cada uno, pasando por alto a Neville - y... ¿qué diablos haces tu acá? - preguntó con su ceño fruncido, esa respuesta sorprendió a todos, Harry ató algunos cabos... -

-. Qué dirás de mí Malfoy? - dijo Ren, poniéndose de pie, los amigos de Draco esperaban algún insulto para esta atrevida jovencita, el rubio sonrió -

-. La Mestiza extranjera - la palabra, fue la palabra ocupada como insulto, lo que le molestó, chispas, literalmente, se vieron salir de su mano -

-. Cómo te atreves, Malfoy! Sabes que eso molesta! - lo primero que cambió fueron los ojos, y algunos cabellos comenzaron a aclararse - esta no te la voy a perdonar, Draco

-. Mestiza... - repitió uno de sus amigos, pero Draco sabía que ahora debía temer, algunos comenzaron a repetir la palabra -

-. Ahora nadie me salva - pensó Draco, pero equivocado estaba, por la ventana del compartimiento entró Tsujiro, que le colocó la capucha para que nadie viera el cambio, pero dos personas ya lo habían notado, el ave comenzó a graznar, muy fuerte -

-. Lo sé! No tienes que gritármelo - gruñó Ren... - dile que ya voy... - de muy mala gana sacó sus cosas y comenzó a arrastrarlas... - escúchame, Malfoy, olvídate de una cosa... y dale gracias a esta ave traidora que no estás muerto! - cuando ella desapareció, no sin antes darle un buen empujón al rubio, todos, y digo TODOS, estaban en el mismo lugar -

-. Oh! Miren, Malfoy le teme a una recién llegada - comentó Ron, al ver que tan pálido se había puesto el rubio -

-. Tu no sabes ni con quien andas, comadreja! - Draco salió hecho una furia al compartimiento que tenían sus amigos -

-. Oh! Draky, parece que tu novia tiene genio...- se escuchó en el pasillo -

-. Ya para Pansy! Que no es mi novia! Realmente debo agradecer a esa ave... - se escuchó un portazo, clara señal que ellos ya estaban en su compartimiento.

Por otro lado, con Harry, todos reían del Slytherin, Harry estaba impresionado, pero en sus deducciones algo fallaba, ya le diría a Hermione si descubría algo, pero de algo estaba seguro, quería que ella fuera a Gryffindor...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren se levantó del compartimiento, ya vestida con el uniforme, donde se encontraba Satoshi. Estaban en uno de los primeros vagones, bastante lejos del lugar que ella había elegido para pasar el viaje, un sitio alejado de todos, en el último vagón. Tras ella estaba Tsujiro, la morena estaba enojada con el ave, por lo cual, ni la miró cuando pasó por su lado y esta, el ave, le lanzó un graznido al ver que era indiferente para su ama. Al lado de la ojiverde estaba Satoshi, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos salieron del tren, Ren con la capucha puesta y, por ser alta, llamaba bastante la atención de los demás.

Una bruja vieja con el pelo gris estrechamente segado y una barbilla muy prominente, se acercó a Satoshi

-. Dumbledor quiere que usted también viaje en bote al colegio

-. No entiendo el por qué, yo ya conozco este colegio, al menos una parte

-. Son órdenes de él - Sato resopló, sabía que debía hacer caso, sino, perdería feo -

-. Está bien - a su lado Ren observaba la cantidad de niños pequeños que habían a su alrededor -

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Cuando bajaron del vagón lo primero que esperaban eran "Los de primero por acá!" de Hagrid, pero este no se escuchó y el semigigante no se veía, algo andaba mal

-. A lo mejor aún sigue en su misión - comentó Hermione, Harry asintió, al parecer, conforme.

Observó como Ren era rodeada de niños pequeños, los de primero, pensó, pero a su lado, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos azules y unos ojos negros penetrantes, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos antes que ambos volvieran a sus asuntos...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Lo sabía, estaba perdido, nunca más tendría su entrenamiento, lo más seguro es que se pusiera de buenas con su hermana, o tal vez sería la víctima de sus bromas, bromas que había sufrido cierto elfo doméstico, al cual para nada le molestaron, sino, reía con su ama. Esperaba que sus padres hubiesen mandado a Dinky a Hogwarts para atender a su hermana en sus extraños gustos de comida, como cuando la encontró comiendo bolas de arroz una tarde mientras estudiaba, le había ofrecido una, pero él se negó elegantemente, también recordó que fue esa tarde cuando Ren preguntó exclusivamente por cierto Joven con la frente marcada, bufó al memorar que, para ciertas preguntas, él no tenía respuestas muy convincentes o eran inexistentes.

-. Mira, no te parece tragedia, nos ha tocado con san Potter - comentó Pansy, Blaise se mantenía en silencio a su lado. Draco sin si quiera tomar en cuenta a lo que dijo la chica se acomodó en el carruaje.

-. Mira si es el que le teme a la nueva... - el rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo y tan sólo desvió la mirada, no le apetecía discutir, tenía cosas importantes que pensar, ejemplo: hacer que Ren le vuelva a entrenar o al menos que le volviera ha hablar.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Los ojos le brillaban, nunca había visto espectáculo de esta magnitud, Hogwarts de noche y visto desde el lago se veía, Ren no tenía palabras para describir lo que observaba, esa imagen se le quedaría grabada hasta el final de sus días.

Satoshi la observaba, él ya había visto este paisaje, y tuvo la misma reacción, sólo que él tuvo que "humillarse" sólo frente al director, quien le dijo "tan joven y ya sufres de tantas pérdidas" (NA: parece ser moda en ese universo XDD). Estaba tan absorto en Ren que no se fijó en el pequeño con el que compartían bote que se movía en demasía, el resultado de esto fue: los cuatro del bote quedaron empapados.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla Ren sacó el agua que guardaban sus ropas y la que tenía Sato, realmente tenía las intenciones de dejarlo tal cual estaba, pero su conciencia no la dejó; lamentablemente no alcanzó a secar a los dos niños que iban con ellos.

Llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras donde les esperaba la subdirectora del colegio, tenía sus sombrero de punta y su traje verde...

-. Bueno, antes que nada es necesario que sepan que antes del banquete serán elegidos para una casa, estas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Les recuerdo que sus casas serán desde ahora su hogar. Esperen en este lugar, yo les diré cuando podrán pasar - todos estaban emocionados, sí, incluso Ren, quería quedar en una casa en especial - ya pueden pasar, señorita Inoue, usted será la última - el rostro de Ren mostró clara decepción.

Se abrieron las grandes puertas del gran comedor dejando ver un techo encantado con cientos de velas flotando, dándole ese toque místico al lugar. El orden de las mesas eran, de izquierda a derecha: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. Al fondo se encontraba la mesa de profesores donde vio a Satoshi, a su lado izquierdo Snape y al lado derecho del peli azul estaba desocupado. En las mesas de los alumnos se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione, los saludó con un asentimiento, a su izquierda se encontró con Luna a la cual también saludó, pasó olímpicamente por Malfoy. Ren se sentía como niñera en un grupo de jardín infantil...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Había sido el primero en sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, todos los demás le imitaron. Antes, en la puerta, había sido "arrastrado" hasta el frente de esta, él de por sí no tenía ganas, de por una noche, ser el centro de atención, bastante tenía ya con pensar que cómo se pondría de buenas con su hermana. Cuando ya la idea le estaba llegando, la puerta se abrió empujándolo dentro del comedor, se sorprendió el ver que su mesa estaría continua a la de Gryffindor, se sentó del lado de Ravenclaw en la parte centro de su mesa. Y ahí estaba ahora, pensando

-. Draco - llamó Snape. El rubio levantó la mirada - entrégaselo a Inoue - le entregó un cuaderno forrado en tela marrón cuyo interior sobresalía una pluma azul, en el borde inferior derecho las letras E.I.E, la I más grande que las "E"; en plateado.

-. Claro... - afirmó extrañado, qué tenía que pasarle su padrino a Ren? Además E.I.E? intentó abrirlo, ya que no se veía cerradura alguna, pero sus manos si quiera alcanzaron llegar al borde izquierdo, una descarga le llegó - que diab... - no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a los de primeros y a su hermana.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Cuando yo los llame - comenzó a hablar la Mcgonagall - se sentarán en el banco y esperarán a que el Sombrero les diga a que casa asistirán. - Bruce Nalon - el primer alumno se sentó en el banco esperando que algo espectacular sucediera, se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, pronto este gritó -

-. Hufflepuff! - y la mesa que estaba al lado de Gryffindor rompió en aplausos -

-. Marta Tragpact!

-. Ravenclaw! - pasaron dos chicos más para la casa de Ravenclaw y uno para hufflepuff -

-. Diana Zile!

-. Gryffindor!

-. Max Sigh!

-. Slytherin! - pasaron otros diez niños antes que le tocara a ella -

-. Ren Inoue - la chica suspiró, al fin sabría donde quedaría, caminó lento para hacer un poco de suspenso, sabía que aparte de ella su tutor querría saber y le hacía más larga la espera, pero no sabía de unos cuantos chicos que también querían saber qué casa sería ideal para ella. Se bajó la capucha mostrando sus cabellos negros como la noche que reflejaba el techo y unos ojos verdes brillantes -

-. Mmm - comenzó el Sombrero - ya! Una chica de agua... pero que veo, hace tiempo no teníamos semejante mezcla en Hogwarts...

-. Sí?

-. Sí, hará unos 40 años atrás, mm interesante, no sólo cuentas con el valor y audacia de Gryffindor, sino, también, con la gran inteligencia de Ravenclaw y la astucia de un Slytherin

-. Me halaga - sonrió -

-. Mm me lo pones difícil

-. Te lo hago fácil entonces - subió su vista - No quiero Ravenclaw, parecen todos muy aburridos

-. Pero ahí podrías desarrollar tu inteligencia

-. Mm, pero así no tienes que elegir entre tres casas - estuvieron otros cuantos segundos pensando -

-. Ya sé!

-. Sí?

-. Slytherin! - gritó, la casa de las serpientes aplaudieron a su nueva compañera, mientras unos cuantos alumnos, para ser específicos tres de Gryffindor, dos de Slytherin y una de Ravenclaw, gritaron ¿¡QUE! E incluso un moreno y un rubio llegaron a levantarse de su puesto

-. No puede quedar en Slytherin! - comentó Harry cuando Hermione lo había hecho sentar de un tirón -

-. Pues sí puede y entró - susurró la castaña, ya los aplausos se habían ido apagando -

-. Cómo puede ser? - exclamó un rubio cuando su media hermana llegó a su lado -

-. Mm no sé - contestó ella - no quería estar acá, podría estar en Gryffindor y ser amiga de Harry - descaradamente levantó una mano a Harry que le observaba y con una gran sonrisa le saludó, este un poco sonrojado, pues la gran mayoría había mirado en dirección a él - pero ya que estoy aquí, podré divertirme, no? Digo Snape parece pasar por alto todo lo que ustedes hagan, y seré libre de castigos si no hago nada grande - un brillo, demasiado conocido para el rubio brilló en los ojos de Ren, sí era ese brillo cuando le hacía las bromas a Dinky - tu siempre contabas eso, no? - pareciera que se había olvidado que estaba enojada con él -

-. Muy bien, muy bien - dijo el director levantándose - Quiero recordarle y hacerle saber a los nuevos, que el bosque prohibido, está prohibido

-. Obvio... - susurró Ren -

-. ...Nuestro conserje tiene una lista con las cosas que no se debe tener dentro del colegio, cualquier duda vallan y vean en la puerta de su despacho. - hubo un silencio por parte de todos - También quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestros profesores - todos aplaudieron - y contarle que este año Clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, será dictada por dos maestros - aquella noticia levantó los murmullos de los alumnos - habrán dos niveles, de cuarto hacía arriba la dará nuestro nuevo docente, Yamaguchi Satoshi - Sato, quien estaba mirando como volaba el tiempo, se vio sorprendido por un puntapié de Snape, recordó donde estaba y se puso de pie para saludar a sus alumnos y vio Ren sentada junto a Draco aplaudiendo, raro, porque ella nunca lo hacía - y de primero hasta tercero nuestro ex profesor Remus Lupin! - todos quedaron con cara de qué! Y más murmullos se escucharon -

-. Que tiene de malo ese tal Lupin? - preguntó Ren -

-. Qué tiene de malo! - dijo Pansy - es un hombre-lobo! - Ren rodó los ojos -

-. Y... eso es malo? - todos le quedaron mirando extraño - veo que sí... - murmuró -

-. No sabes lo que es un licántropo! - burló Draco -

-. Claro que lo sé, chico mimado, y como he leído bastante, al menos más que tu, sé que no todos son agresivos si se toman una poción! - dijo elevando la voz justo cuando el silencio ya se estaba formando - por qué tienen que ser tan prejuiciosos? - Dumbledor sonrió ya se esperaba esto.

Por otro lado los Gryffindor habían quedado bastantes sorprendidos con esa pregunta

-. Seguro que la mandaron a la casa correcta? - preguntó Ron -

-. El sombrero nunca se equivoca - respondió Hermione

-. Así como dice la señorita Inoue - continuó Albus - existe una poción llamada Mata-lobos, que como dice su nombre, controla al lobo interior del licántropo, y nuestro profesor de pociones, amablemente, -enfatizó en esa palabra - aceptó a preparar aquella poción todos los meses - más murmullos llenaron el comedor, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a un hombre de ojos dorados y piel pálida - aquí llega - a su lado venía un "pequeño" perro negro moviendo la cola

-. Hocicos! - exclamaron por lo bajo los que le conocían. Remus sonrió -

-. Lamento el retraso, director, surgió un percance

-. No importa Remus, toma asiento al lado de Satoshi - indicó al peliazul. Cuando pasó por atrás de Severus este no evitó comentar -

-. Típico de un Gryffindor, siempre llegando tarde - Sato sólo sonrió sin saber a qué se refería. Remus siguió como si nada -

-. Ahora sin más tiempo que perder, a comer! - el banquete apareció en las bandejas y todos comenzaron a comer -

-. Me sorprende - dijo Harry -

-. Que te sorprende?

-. Que esté Remus, Mione, además con Hocicos

-. Este año será interesante - comentó la castaña -

-. Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Ron, mientras sacaba un pedazo de carne-

-. Por esa chica que está sentada al lado de Malfoy, Ren, por ese profesor de cabello azul, por el hecho que esté Remus con hocicos y por que Malfoy estuvo muy extraño en el tren

-. Realmente no entiendo como Ren quedó en Slytherin

-. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto de ella - comentó Ginny - a mi no me cae nada de bien

-. Es que tienes que conocerla! - todos se sorprendieron de esa reacción de Harry - la verdad es que todos somos unos prejuiciosos - murmuró. Subió la vista y vio que Ren no estaba comiendo, sino, estaba entretenida en algún otra cosa y que Malfoy miraba discretamente, él frunció el ceño, su curiosidad le mataba -

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Había visto aparecerse la comida frente a sus ojos, pero nada le llamaba la atención, añoraba algo de su tierra, se quedó mirando al vacío, cuando a su lado sintió movimiento, miró al rubio que estaba con un cuaderno, intentando abrirlo

-. Te pasa algo? - el rubio saltó y dejó el objeto tranquilo -

-. Pues esto, te lo trajo Snape - los ojos de Ren brillaron y en un segundo tenía el cuaderno entre sus manos -

-. E. I. E. - sonrió - Edith Inoue Evans - la pluma salió del interior del cuaderno, los ojos de Ren brillaron de felicidad - era de mi madre! - exclamó con la garganta seca - era de mi madre... - volvió a decir más despacio, mas Draco ya lo había escuchado - no puedo creerlo... - lo tenía frente a sus ojos, no había hecho intento alguno de abrirlo - por qué no me entregaste antes?

-. Se me olvidó

-. Mentiroso, querías abrirlo!

-. Sí

-. Draco Malfoy esto es completamente personal! - elevó la voz un poco más de lo normal y toda su casa le quedó viendo - Qué te hizo creer que podrías abrirlo? Y más encima leerlo! - Malfoy tenía ganas de responder, y no tenía ganas de responder, aunque si toda su casa esperaba una respuesta, él se la daría, a veces era tan cansado mantener una imagen -

-. Pues un Malfoy puede hacer lo que quiere

-. Un apellido no te da derecho a nada, Malfoy, que te crees? He? - ahora todos escuchaban la nueva discusión entre ambos - el que tu estés restregando por todas parte que eres miembro de una de las familias más reconocidas, NO te da derecho a nada, No cuando TU no has hecho nada para mantener o levantar ese nombre hasta el lugar donde se encuentra ahora. Tu te aprovechas del apellido de un personaje que le costó trabajo llevarlo a la cima, así que tu, por ahora, no tienes nada de que vanagloriarte, por que eres igual o incluso inferior a mi. - con eso se dio por terminada la discusión - y no intentes de nuevo meterte en mis cosas, escuchaste? - bien eso sí le dio final a la discusión. Los de las otras cosas comenzaron a aplaudir, aunque sus compañeros la tacharon de rara. Aprovechando el silencio, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez para todos - escúchenme - hasta los profesores le tomaron atención, claro Snape estaba algo resentido, pero era bueno que alguien le bajara los humos a Draco, esperaba que pudiese hacer algo con Potter - Yo no tengo nada que ver con la rivalidad entre las casas, es más, estoy en este colegio en contra de mi voluntad, así que todo sus problemas me valen. Seré respetuosa con aquél que se lo merezca, seré odiosa con aquél que me tenga manía. Los respetaré si ustedes me respetan, seré amable si ustedes lo son conmigo, pero ¡Ay! Del pobre que me tenga manía, ya que conocerá el por qué me colocaron en esta casa y como los muggle's dicen "Sobre aviso no hay engaño", porque esta no es una amenaza - sus verdes ojos brillaban en furia y parecían inspeccionar uno por uno.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Harry estaba impresionado, no pensó que conocería a alguien con suficiente valor para pararse y decir "acá estoy yo, y me respetan" delante de un colegio entero, incluyendo profesores y que más encima detuviera, por segunda vez, a Malfoy. Diablos! Quería tanto que hubiese quedado en Gryffindor!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Se volvió a sentar y todos los Slytherin le quedaron viendo, pero ella dijo:

-. Ya sé que soy bella, pero no es para tanto, pueden volver su atención a la comida - sonrió con autosuficiencia, algunos le miraron con asco, otros con gracia y, los menos, con admiración - veamos esto - comenzó a inspeccionar el cuaderno, intentó abrirlo, pero una descarga, menos fuerte que la que recibió Draco, le dio en la mano - bien, si fuera tan fácil, él ya lo hubiera abierto - volvió su vista a su hermano, quien le era totalmente indiferente y hablaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con Pansy, que sobra decir: estaba encantada. - si no pudo con magia occidental, tal vez... no, para qué la pluma, para escribir, obvio, pero para escribir qué? - comenzó a escribir en la tapa del cuaderno, hizo dibujos, rayó en japonés y en inglés. Escribió varias cosas, el nombre de su madre, de su _Otou-san_ de su tía, incluso el de su padre, pero no dio resultado, en la esquina superior izquierda escribió "Ren Inoue" las letras se volvieron plateadas y el cuaderno se abrió

-. _Hola Ren! -_ ella iba a responder, pero la pluma había desaparecido -

-. Hola? - susurró -

-. _Cómo estás Ren?_

-. Bien - estaba emocionada, vio a la mesa de profesores y vio a Severus conversar con Sato - gracias profesor Snape - susurró, pero no se dio cuenta que gran información apareció sobre Severus, hasta que bajó la vista - wow! - comenzó a leer lo que salía en el diario - foto de Edith - las hojas avanzan y se ve una foto antigua de su madre, ella estaba el centro a su izquierda estaba Severus, a su derecha estaba un hombre bastante apuesto de cabello negro y ojos grises y a su lado un joven alto, muy parecido a... - Lupin - levantó la vista Sato estaba en silencio, mientras el profesor Lupin estaba dando de comer a su perro. Las páginas en su cuaderno volvieron a cambiar y a mostrar una hoja llena de información de Remus y Sirius - la conoció? - estaba escéptica, Remus Lupin había conocido a su madre? Severus nunca le dijo de eso, ni siquiera que existía esa fotografía.

Se levantó y todo el comedor le quedó mirando, esperaban algún otro espectáculo, pero no fueron complacidos, por que no hubo reclamos, no hubo gritos, ni otra pelea con algún Slytherin, pues Ren se había desplazado hasta la mesa de profesores, saludó con un asentimiento al director, medio sonrió a Snape y pasó de largo a Satoshi (NA: recordemos que ella está enojada con él), para hablar con el profesor de ojos dorados...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Típico de un Gryffindor, siempre llegando tarde - Sato sólo sonrió sin saber a qué se refería. Remus siguió como si nada -

-. Severus, no has cambiado en nada - agregó Remus, después que el director terminase de hablar. Satoshi lo miró -

-. Satoshi Yamaguchi - se presentó -

-. Remus Lupin - sonrió, a su lado el perro gruñó - y él - se refirió al animal - es Hocicos

-. Interesante espécimen - comentó el peliazul - será usted quien dará las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a los de primero hasta tercero?

-. Sí - respondió, mantenía su sonrisa. Satoshi suspiró aliviado -

-. Me alegra conocerle - Sato devolvió la sonrisa y recibió la pata de Sirius -

-. Esta es una de las más extrañas ideas que ha tenido Dumbledor

-. Por primera vez en mucho, no espera, por primera vez en mi vida, estamos de acuerdo - hocicos gruñó -

-. Pues lamento decirles - comenzó Sato - que la idea fue mía

-. Suya!

-. Pues - sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos - no me gustan los niños, como bien ha de saber Severus, tampoco me gusta ser profesor, pero necesito el alojamiento, y, por último, lo que enseñaré no puede aprenderlo alguien que no sabe controlar más del 50 de su magia - degustó la comida que estaba en su plato. Los otros dos profesores iban a decir algo, pero el:

-. Draco Malfoy esto es completamente personal! - de Ren los interrumpió -

-. Uy! Ren - susurró Sato mirando con aprensión a la chica - mantén tu boca cerrada - continuó, Remus le miró - Ren mantente en silencio - su mano derecha estaba estirada horizontalmente, con la palma hacia arriba, frente a su boca, después de hablar sopló. Remus le observó de reojo y cambió miradas cómplices con su perro, algo se les hacía conocido en la actitud de la chica -

-. Un apellido no te da derecho a nada, Malfoy, que te crees? He? - al parecer Ren no lo escuchó, o si lo hizo importancia no le dio, la pelinegra siguió con su discurso y Satoshi la miraba con más atención la escena. Remus miraba a Harry que tenía un brillo de admiración en los ojos. - Escúchenme! - Satoshi estuvo atento a lo que dijo Ren, era lo mismo que ellos decían en su escuela a principio de años...

_.:Flash Back:._

_Los unos y los otros, los nuevos y los viejos, no tienen nada que ver en la rivalidad de las mezclas, discusiones personales o algún otro tipo de conflictos. Tenemos derecho a ser respetados, por lo tanto, si tu me respetas, yo te respeto, si tu me ofendes, yo te ofenderé, si tu eres odioso conmigo, yo seré odioso contigo. Igualdad de situación, nos valemos por eso, esa es nuestra principal regla. Si alguien de esta escuela se ve amenazado por alguien externo es nuestro deber tenderle una mano, al menos hasta que esté capacitado para seguir solo, pero luego él deberá devolver el favor. Recuerden IGUALDAD DE SITUACIÓN..._

_.:Fin Flash Back:._

Esas palabras eran lo primero que escuchaban al llegar a clases y eran lo último que oían al dejar la escuela, se valían por esa condición. Temía por lo que podía causar Ren, tenía que hacerle recordar que acá se valían por otras reglas, aunque ya avisando...

Vio que Ren se acercaba a su puesto, pero no lo vio, ha de seguir enojada, pensó...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Profesor Lupin? - preguntó temerosa, Remus sonrió - disculpe, yo soy Ren Inoue - a hocicos de algo le sonaba ese nombre - y quería preguntarle si el que está acá es usted - Ren abrió el cuaderno y mostró la fotografía. Severus también la vio y sus ojos se agrandaron, no recordaba cuando habían tomado aquella foto - es usted, verdad?

-. Claro! - Sirius también la vio y pareció saber por qué le era tan familiar esa forma de ser -

-. Que bien! n.n.. me puede decir quién está a su lado? - preguntó Ren, Sato también observaba la imagen, Ren era una copia de su madre, de no ser que tenía la piel más clara -

-. Él, es Sirius Black - susurró, Remus esperaba alguna reacción de parte de la chica, igual Sirius -

-. Sirius? - pareció meditarlo unos momentos - Que lindo nombre n.n... oh! Espere, no es él el prófugo de Azkaban? - preguntó con un tono demasiado ingenuo - debe ser alguien bastante inteligente y audaz - Hocicos ladró y movió la cola - Profesor?

-. Dígame - sonrió a la chica -

-. Le molestaría si usted me habla de ella? Ella murió, cuando yo era muy pequeña

-. Edith murió? - susurró por lo bajo, hocicos aulló despacio - Después de la cena espérame frente a las puertas del comedor, ahí hablaremos de ella

-. Muchas gracias profesor - sus ojos verdes brillaron de alegría. Luego se dirigió a su puesto al lado de Draco, pero no comió nada, si quiera tomó bebida alguna, sólo se quedó mirando el cuaderno y las fotografías de su madre...

-. Cuando murió - se preguntó el licántropo -

-. Hace 15 años fue asesinada - respondió Severus - Murió en un redada de mortífagos, unos meses antes que su prima, pero como no tenían mucha comunicación desde antes de su compromiso, pues ni ustedes ni ella se enteró de su muerte - Sato escuchaba, a él le había tocado estudiar sobre la familia de Ren para poder obtener el título de tutor - en ese entonces ya tenía a Ren

-. Sabes mucho, Severus, no te habrá

-. Ni lo pienses, Lupin - su apellido fue pronunciado con desprecio - fue lo más cercana a una amiga, recuerdo bastante bien como frenaba a Potter en sus visitas, nunca, escúchame bien - el tenedor de su mano comenzó a doblarse - nunca le hubiera hecho daño - su voz estaba cargada de dolor, pero uno sólo podía notarlo si tomaba mucha atención -

-. Lo lamento, realmente debió ser difícil para ella vivir así

-. Ni lo crea - interrumpió Sato - llegó a la casa donde se alojaba su madre, cuando tenía un año y 6 meses, hasta los 5 fue criada por ellos, luego, estos, murieron en un incendio y Ren fue llevada a nuestro colegio donde fue asignada a Asuka, quien la crió y ayudó a manejar su Magia, el nombre de su madre es destacado en Japón, pero a Ren no le fue difícil superarlo con creces - tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza - añoró a su madre, pero nunca quiso estar junto a ella, si sabe a lo que me refiero - miró a ambos hombres y al perro - siempre dio gracias a que lo que pasó, pasara, nunca ha estado arrepentida de que esté con vida. Lo único que tiene Ren, es que es una adolescente con mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros

-. Se parece a Harry

-. Supongo será de familia, no? - siguió comiendo Severus y Remus siguieron su ejemplo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Miren - dijo Harry al ver a Ren levantarse - a donde irá?

-. A pelearse con algún otro Slytherin? - dijo Ginny -

-. Parece que va a la mesa de profesores - Hermione comentó -

-. Sonrió a Snape o es que estoy viendo ilusiones? - dijo Harry, Ron y Neville miraron a la morena - estoy viendo ilusiones?

-. Entonces estamos todos locos - susurró Neville

-. Está hablando con Remus...

-. Fíjate Ron, no me había dado cuenta

-. Ya Mione, que estarán diciendo

-. No les parece que Hocicos está llorando?

-. Por un momento pareció feliz, no, Harry?

-. Un perro feliz? - preguntó confuso Neville a la chica que había recién hablado -

-. Yo creo que le toman demasiada atención, además Harry, pareciera que a ti te gusta esa chica - todos observaron al moreno -

-. Ni que lo digas, es que me sorprende su actitud

-. Claro - dijo sin creerle ni una palabra el menor de los Weasley - es que uno se fija hasta cómo camina cuando una persona impresiona con su actitud

-. Por favor, Ron, no seas pesado, además, su actitud, también, me llama la atención, es demasiado...

-. Gryffindor? - dijeron todos los involucrados en la conversación -

-. No sé si Gryffindor, pero es muy poco Slytherin...

-. Ey! Que los Gryffindor no tienen nada más que hacer que andar espiando lo que hace un Slytherin, sí que sus vidas han de ser aburridas si tienen que fijarse y entretenerse en la vida de otros - burló Malfoy. Todos los que escucharon de la casa de las serpientes rieron y los leones estaban dispuestos a contradecir, pero el director se levantó dejando una batalla sin finalizar -

-. Bien alumnos, unos últimos avisos...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Estaba enojado, frustrado, por primera vez en su vida le habían humillado de tal forma, se sentía tan, tan, tan, no encontraba palabras para describir lo mal que se sentía, aunque una parte de su mente decía "tiene razón" la otra se negaba a aceptarla, su padre siempre había dicho que no había contribuido nada en la familia, pero que en poco lo haría. Pero y si él quería contribuir a su familia de otra manera? Sintió que a su lado Ren se levantaba e iba a la mesa de los profesores, sonrió a Severus y saludó al viejo, mas pasó por alto al peliazul, ha de estar enojada con él, pensó.

Paseó su vista por la mesa de Gryffindor, que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese quedado en esa casa, sería la primera Malfoy en quedar en la casa de los leones, sus padres se volverían como locos. El trío dorado estaba mirando fijamente a su hermana, como examinándola, murmuraban y la miraban, eso le enojó, qué tenían ellos que murmurar sobre su hermana? No pudo evitar, ni quiso, que un comentario saliera de sus labios, cuando ya Ren volvía a su puesto.

-. Entonces, Malfoy, tu has de estar más aburrido si observas como otros miran la vida de los demás - había sido su comentario.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

La cena había terminado con los últimos avisos del director. Los prefectos, que lucían orgullosos sus insignias, condujeron a sus compañeros a la sala común de sus casas.

-. Vendrás con nosotros

-. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, Malfoy - dijo Ren y se quedó en la puerta del gran comedor. Malfoy se marchó entre herido e indignado -

-. Buen discurso - le dijo Ron, Hermione también la felicitó por su discurso y luego se dispuso a arrastrar a Ron para que cumpliera su labor de prefecto -

-. Gracias, Ron - Harry le saludó - me alegra que me sigas hablando Harry

-. Ya te dije, no tienes la actitud de una venenosa serpiente - miró a Malfoy -

-. No es tan malo después de todo, tienes que conocerlo, es alguien con falta de aprecio, Harry

-. Yo también estuve con falta de aprecio y no soy como él - Ren suspiró y sonrió -

-. Pero Harry, me enseñarás a jugar Quidditch?

-. Pero eres una Slytherin! - sonrió - tu dime cuando

-. Oh! Muchas gracias n.n, yo te avisaré

-. Qué escoba tienes?

-. Una Nimbus 2000, pero está un poco maltratada, mi hermano me debe una Saeta

-. Te debe?

-. Claro! Para que le perdone

-. Y quién es?

-. Acaso no es obvio? - pareció que Harry lo meditó unos momentos -

-. Malf...? - no terminó, por que en ese momento llegó Remus - profesor Lupin! Hocicos!

-. Hola, Harry - hocicos ladró -

-. Profesor Lupin, usted dirá donde - dijo con respeto, Harry se extrañó iba a preguntar -

-. Claro! Sígueme, hocicos también viene - Remus miró al moreno - duerme bien, Harry - animago, profesor y alumna desaparecieron tras doblar en un pasillo -

-. Eso... es, extraño

-. Señor Potter, no debería ir a su sala común, claro si lo que quiere es perder puntos - la "melodiosa" voz de Snape lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dirigió a su sala común, donde le esperaba Ron, para decirle la contraseña -

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Lo que dice ese diario es verdad - dijo Sirius, quien estaba convertido en humano, tras explicarle a Ren que Sirius no era un asesino, sino todo era un error, al parecer ella estaba más de acuerdo que alguna otra persona - tu madre era gran amiga nuestra, no de James, se llevaban como el perro y el gato

-. Peor que Snape con él...

-. Lástima que haya muerto...

-. Nunca nos enteramos que tenía una hija...

-. Hasta ahora no sabíamos que estaba muerta, pensábamos que estaba en Japón, con su madre

-. Mi abuela murió unos meses antes que yo naciera, según dicen los registros, hasta unos meses pensé que era huérfana, pero me entero que mi padre está vivo, es decir, que tengo padre, y para variar un hermano, y un primo con los mismos problemas que yo

-. Quién es tu padre? - preguntó Sirius -

-. Lucius Malfoy...

-. Que!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Habían contado sus recuerdos a Ren por lo menos durante dos horas, todo lo que se acordaban lo contaban, la morena estaba fascinada, se enteró incluso de la discusión que había tenido con James y su novia Lily, por molestar a Snevillus, se rió del apodo cuando Sirius lo dijo, le causó gracia que pensaran que su madre tendría algún lío amoroso con Severus, como siempre lo veían juntos, y como los engañó para sacarle esa foto donde estaban los tres juntos, se sentía feliz. Tanta gente había conocido a su madre, tantas personas le podían contar partes de sus recuerdos que ella iba guardando y armando la historia. ¡Cuánto deseaba tener el libro de la vida de su madre! Pero este desapareció de los registros japoneses y su amigo Squib de la biblioteca Europea, lo estaba buscando entre todos esos libros, pero hasta ahora, nada.

Caminaba acompañada de Hocicos, como aprendió que debía llamarlo cuando estaba convertido en perro, iluminada con el "lumus" de su varita buscaba en camino a las mazmorras, cuando lo vio, se encontró que Draco le esperaba en la entrada a estas

-. Qué haces con el perro de Lupin?

-. Me estuvo guiando para no perderme, Draco, no querrás que tu hermana se pierda en este gran castillo

-. Bajemos, acá cada vez está más helado - Ren se volteó y le palmeó la cabeza a Sirius quien recibió con agrado la caricia -

-. Nos vemos mañana, hocicos n.n... - desapareció cuando bajaba las escaleras con su hermano, Hocicos corrió hasta donde estaba Lupin, esperándolo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Compartía habitación con Pansy, pero esto no le importó se recostó sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que haría este año de clases, desde hacer cambiar de opinión a un par de personas, desde jugar con algunas jovencillas y reconstruir la historia de su madre, sin contar que este año tendría el último enfrentamiento contra Él, contra Hebiaku, contra su abuelo, y para eso debería estar preparada...

CONTINUARÁ!

Ya está terminé el sexto, que les parece Ren, he? Sí, sí el abuelo, al fin me decidí! XDDD, lamento decepcionar a aquellos que esperaban que el próximo capítulo tendrían los primeros días de clases pues NO! El próximo será "Recuerdos, parte I" la parte dos ya verán, ya verán! Las sonrisas de Remus están dedicadas a Natty XDD esto, si les gusta el slash de Remus por alguien, se mueren! Él está completamente solo, el único slash de este fic será el Harry x Draco o Draco x Harry, no sé aún, pero ya saben! Que pasará si Harry le enseña a Ren o.o... será tan buena buscadora como él? Se enfrentarán alguna vez? Por qué está enojada con Sato? Que le dijo este en el vagón que la enojó? Ya les he dado varias pistas sobre qué relación tienen Harry y Ren XDD si no saben se pasan de idiotas XDDD.

Si se me queda algo en el tintero me avisan y preguntan.

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 15 de Junio de 2006, 19.37

FINALIZADO: 18 de Junio de 2006, 20.37


	8. Capítulo 7

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también! Algo especial, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de Remus estarán dedicadas a Natty, que sin ti, no sabría como hacer para escribir la personalidad de Lupin, XDDD nos vemos!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 7 Recuerdos (parte I)**

Compartía habitación con Pansy, pero esto no le importó se recostó sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que haría este año de clases, desde hacer cambiar de opinión a un par de personas, desde jugar con algunas jovencillas y reconstruir la historia de su madre, sin contar que este año tendría el último enfrentamiento contra Él, contra Hebiaku, contra su abuelo, y para eso debería estar preparada...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Estaba en su mesa, era una de las primeras en llegar. Probaba su leche cuando, frente a ella, apareció un frasquito pequeño con agua cristalina, subió la vista y unos ojos verdes le miraban

-. Gracias

-. De nada, Harry - sonrió y volvió a su leche, mientras su sonrisa se enanchaban, de debajo de la mesa sacó su cuaderno y siguió hojeándolo, viendo las fotos, recordando...

_Pasado_

Por primera vez en su vida, puso un pie en los territorios de Hogwarts, venía a visitar a su prima, como siempre lo había hecho, hasta que ella fue transferida a Japón. A su lado venía su padre sonriéndole, guiándole. Ella estaba feliz¡vería a su prima de nuevo, después de tres años!

Observaba con fascinación los pasillos del castillo, era invierno y afuera estaba cubierto de nieve, mejor para ella.

-. Dumbledor - saludó su padre -

-. Valla, valla, pero si es la pequeña Edith, caramelo de limón? - ella se negó y se escondió tras su padre -

-. Espero no te cause problemas, Albus - los pequeños ojos azules del director brillaron -

-. Para nada, será todo un placer hospedarla este fin de semana - dijo con gracia Dumbledor.

El director le había dicho que llevara a la niña al jardín, ahí se encontraban la gran mayoría de alumnos de tercero jugando y disfrutando de la nieve. Su padre la condujo al jardín donde de inmediato vio a su prima, pero estaba regañando a un jovencito de cabello alborotado y lentes

-. ... No sé cómo eres capaz, Potter! - el chico de lentes se mostró avergonzado y se podría decir que casi, CASI, baja la mirada -

-. Lily! - gritó la pequeña corriendo a la falda de su prima -

-. Edith! - exclamó la pelirroja, olvidando por completo el "Asunto Potter" - me alegra verte! - la pequeña quedó mirando al moreno de mala manera -

-. Tu quién eres?

-. Él no tiene importancia, pequeña - ambas se alejaron del lugar, el padre de Ren se despidió de ambas y luego se marchó, para no volver nunca más - ¿Qué has aprendido?

-. Yo, yo! Yo aprendí varias cosas! Mira, mira! - cerró sus ojitos y estiró su mano, del cual comenzaron a hacerse pequeñas burbujas de agua, de diferentes colores

-. Wow! Cómo lo haces?

-. Con magia! - rió la niña. Terminó bastante agitada - no estoy acostumbrada a realizar... este estilo... - ya repuesta - y que has aprendido tu! - Lily se mostró una gran cantidad de hechizos, la pequeña niña estaba encantada.

Cuando volvían al castillo para el almuerzo, el grupo de los "merodeadores" se acercó a la chica

-. Lily, podem... - pero no pudo terminar, pues la pelirroja tenía la atención en su prima -

-. Lily! Mira! - indicó a un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca - no te parece triste?

-. Edith, es de mala educación indicar

-. Lily...

-. Ahora no, Potter, estoy ocupada

-. Si, Potter, ahora no! - le chica le sacó la lengua y con una sonrisa para el chico que estaba tras James, siguió a su prima -

-. Jajaja, mira, la pequeña no cayó en tus encantos - comentó Sirius -

-. Hermano no molestes

-. No les parece una pequeña encantadora? - agregó Remus. Todos le quedaron mirando - qué? o.o...?

-. Nada - canturrearon los otros dos, Peter estaba en silencio -

-. Si tu llamas encantadora a esa, pues que raros son tus gustos - comentó James -

-. La verdad - vieron como la pequeña se caía y daba pequeños gritillos de dolor, para llamar la atención de su prima, quien tras verla y darle arrullos, dirigió su mirar hacia Potter y le sonrió con malicia - parece que tienes competencia, hermano - los otros se rieron, menos el de lentes.

Después de almuerzo, Lily había ido con sus amigas y dejó sola a Edith, bueno, no tan así, lo que sucedió fue: Lily iba conversando con sus amigas a la salida del comedor, Edith iba de la mano de la pelirroja, pero esta se soltó y se perdió, a decir verdad, siguió al chico de cabello oscuro y piel blanca.

Lo siguió por los distintos pasillos del castillo, tanto así, que se anduvo mareando de tantos cuadros, al principio intentó memorar los cuadros o alguna pista que le diera para saber cuál era el camino de regreso, pero tras caminar unos 25 minutos, se dio cuenta que si el chico no regresaba, ella estaba perdida, en todo el largo de la palabra y hablando literalmente.

Iba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que el chico se había detenido frente a una puerta, y que ella iba a chocar contra su espalda. Se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el piso. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el golpe, quería que su prima le arrullara. Subió su brillante mirada y se encontró con unos ojos fríos y negros, que le miraban con desprecio. Ella rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y miró de la misma forma al joven frente suyo, esmeralda contra oscuridad, con el mismo gesto de desprecio, hasta que el chico pestañeó

-. Ja! Te gané! - dijo con alegría y ese tono infantil -

-. Típico de un Gryffindor - siguió caminando, dejando a una molesta Edith. Se tardó unos segundos el darse cuenta que si perdía de vista al chico, tal vez nunca podría salir del laberinto que era el castillo. Corrió hasta que alcanzó al joven de mirada vacía, no se puso a su lado, pero sí lo siguió a unos diez pasos de diferencia - se puede saber, por qué me sigues? - preguntó con clara molestia -

-. Primero, chico - dijo sin su tono infantil - no soy de Gryffindor, sino, estoy de visita y segundo, que eres tu el único a metros, quizás kilómetros de distancia, que sabe cuál es la salida, o quien me puede guiar hasta un lugar donde yo me pueda ubicar, así que no es mi intención seguirte, sólo vamos a en la misma dirección - sonrió con autosuficiencia, como si hubiera dicho una gran frase. Caminaron al menos otra media hora más y Edith ya se comenzaba a cansar - por cierto, mi nombre es Edith, tu tienes nombre? O tendré que llamarte como el chico de mirada vacía de Slytherin? - su tono infantil había vuelto, pero no era del todo presente,mas no recibió respuesta. Ya habían pasado otros 10 minutos y Edith ahora estaba a unos 30 pasos de diferencia con el chico de mirada vacía de Slytherin. No había vuelto a pronunciar palabra. Durante el día estuvo tan emocionada que en la mañana apenas bocado había probado y durante el almuerzo se la había pasado hablando con su prima y sus amigas que había olvidado comer, y después de manifestar una de sus "grandes técnicas" el cansancio se hacía más notable. Hasta que el chico de mirada vacía de Slytherin sintió el seco sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Volteó y se encontró con el cuerpo de la pequeña tirada en el frío piso, lo meditó bastante antes de tomarla en brazos e ir donde la enfermera y que ella se encargara del asunto.

Pasó una hora antes que Edith despertara en la incómoda cama de la enfermería,sentada en ña camaestaba su prima con una cara preocupada, a su lado estaba Potter y el resto de su pandilla. Abrió muy grandes los ojos, quería preguntarles quién le había traído y lo más importante, qué le había pasado...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Lily estaba corriendo por los pasillos, había llegado con sus amigas a su sala común, cuando una le preguntó dónde se había metido su pequeña y encantadora prima y ella respondió un "ups!" y salió a toda velocidad en busca de su prima perdida.

Fue al comedor, pensando que ahí la había visto por última vez, pasó por todas las partes que se le ocurrió podría estar Edith, pero nada, no la encontraba.

-. Potter! - gritó al chico de cabellos alborotados, este se dio vuelta y le ilusionó ver que era Lily quien le llamaba - Potter, necesito tu ayuda!

-. Ahora no, Evans, estoy ocupado - dicho esto volvió a observar el paisaje -

-. Oh! Por favor Potter! - agregó, lágrimas comenzaron a salirle por los ojos - es mi prima.. - sollozó, Remus que estaba ahí, pero más alejado, se acercó a Lily y la escuchó -

-. Qué le sucedió a tu prima?

-. Oh! Lupin, la he perdido, la he perdido! - sollozó - la he perdido en el castillo y ya no la encuentro, no sé a quien más acudir - James escuchaba atento a las palabras de Evans - ustedes se conocen el castillo casi por completo! Necesito su ayuda... - lloró en el hombro de Remus -

-. Te ayudaremos - dijo Black -

-. Con una condición - agregó Potter, Remus le miró mal - que luego tengas una cita conmigo - la pelirroja realmente pareció meditarlo, pero luego asintió, así los cincos fueron en busca de Edith -

-. Cuando le perdiste la pista - preguntó Remus -

-. Al salir del comedor - dijo - ella iba a mi lado y luego, ya no supe de ella

-. Cuando te diste cuenta que la habías perdido - las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de carmesí -

-. En la sala común - los chicos se detuvieron en seco -

-. Que!

-. Será mejor separarnos, yo iré con Remus y James contigo -. Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron, Peter en ese momento no se encontraba con ellos. Remus y Sirius fueron por el norte y la otra pareja por el sur.

Revisaron varios salones, pero en ninguno estaba, buscaron por una hora aproximadamente, sospechando que Edith no hubiese subido ni bajado las escaleras, no tendrían mucho donde buscar. Se encontraron en las puertas del comedor y nada después de una hora y media. Sirius sospechaba que podría haber seguido a alguien.

-. Lily! - gritó una de sus amigas - Lily te he estado buscando! - llegó a su lado agitada y con la respiración entrecortada - alguien la ha visto!

-. Quién? - preguntaron todos -

-. Un chico de Slytherin la llevaba en brazos, creo que iban a la enfermería - y más rápido que decir "chst!" la pelirroja había salido corriendo a la enfermería, llegando primero al lugar que todos los demás.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Sintió como abrían precipitadamente la puerta y se apartó de la cama, había oído hablar de otra poción, que en su vida había escuchado, una poción parecida a la revitalizadora, pero más fuerte y con otros ingredientes "especiales para su especie" había dicho la enfermera. Ahora la pequeña, que antes estaba tan pálida como él mismo, tenía más color en las mejillas. Antes que abrieran las puertas, un no sé qué le había impulsado a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino su nombre y colocárselo en la mano de la pequeña.

-. Snape! - dijo la pelirroja - tu la encontraste? - pero no pudo responder en ese momento llegaron Sirius y los demás -

-. Que le hiciste a la pequeña, Snapi? - los ojos grises de Sirius brillaban de enojo -

-. Típico de Gryffindor, no pueden cuidar ni de una mocosa, buenas tardes - cada palabra había sido escupida con veneno, se retiró en cuanto llegó la enfermera para calmar el posible escándalo -

-. Qué tiene? - preguntó Lily -

-. Agotamiento - respondió seco la enfermera, para luego tomar la temperatura a Edith y saber que ya estaba bien - en cuanto despierte, puede llevársela - a la media hora de esto Edith despertó -

-. Qué sientes, estás mal, te duele algo? - preguntó la pelirroja, Edith frunció el ceño al ver detrás a Potter -

-. Estoy bien - dijo fría, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas - tuve mucho miedo! - abrazó a su prima, pero en vez de llorar sonreía -

-. Te hicieron algo? - preguntó Remus, todo paternal -

-. Hacerme? o.o..? pues... - meditó, cuando sintió algo en su mano, era un papel que decía

"_Severus Snape,_

_El Chico de la Mirada Vacía de Slytherin"_

Comenzó a reír contenta, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de cierto joven de cabellos alborotados, que no le caía nada de bien y de la pregunta del chico de ojos dorados.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Había dormido junto a su prima, y ya se alistaba para irse, el día anterior Lily no la había vuelto a perder de vista y ella se entretuvo una gran cantidad de horas con Sirius y Remus en la sala común de Gryffindor, pasando olímpicamente, para diversión de Black, de Potter, cada comentario que hacía, Edith lo refutaba ocupando su tono ingenuo e infantil, haciendo que todos la encontraran tan dulce que no le negaban nada, Potter se había marchado a su habitación refunfuñando algo sobre una maldita serpiente, y que pertenecería a Slytherin y cosas por el estilo.

A las 12 en punto su madre había venido a verla, tenía los ojos rojos, había llorado¿alguna nueva discusión? Se preguntó Edith, le dio una hora para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Durante la noche había confeccionado, junto a su libro de clases, una flor de hielo, le había tomado gran parte de su magia, por lo tanto, ahora se encontraba sin ella y no pudo hacerle una a sus otros dos amigos. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta despidiéndose, Edith abrazó a Sirius y Remus, pero vio pasar a los lejos al chico de mirada vacía de Slytherin y corrió hacia él, para sorpresa de todos los Gryffindor

-. Ey! Chico de la mirada vacía - saludó, Snape le dio la espalda - espera! - este se detuvo, pero no se volteó - yo... esto... yo...

-. Si no tienes nada que decir, no me hagas perder el tiempo

-. Muchas gracias por lo de ayer! - hizo una venia - toma - le tendió un lirio de hielo, Severus se volteó y levantó una ceja al ver el presente - no lo quieres? - dijo con pena, pero si uno no escuchaba bien, no lo notaría - bueno entonces se lo daré a Sirius, él... - Severus tomó el lirio de hielo entre sus manos - n.n... no se descongelará, durará por hartos años - un "hm" salió de los labios de Snape, quien se volteó y siguió su camino. Después de eso Edith se enteró que su padre no volvería más a casa, se fue del colegio esperando con ansias el próximo año, para verlos a todos nuevamente.

Severus contempló con detalle la flor, era hermosa, delicada, pero si uno pasaba el dedo por el borde de los pétalos se cortaría, tiñéndolos de rojo, un gran obsequio, que desapareció tras la muerte de la que le dio origen...

_Presente_

-. Ren? - una voz la sacó de su lectura -

-. Disculpa - subió su mirar y se encontró con los ojos negros de su tutor - decías algo, Sato?

-. Te quería hacer entrega de tu horario, ya que parece que te levantaste realmente temprano, no lo alcanzaste de las manos de tu jefe de casa

-. Mm... - leyó - Pociones con Gryffindor, genial! - dijo sarcástica -

-. No que no estabas metida en esos asuntos?

-. Pero ves como se llevan Slytherin y Gryffindor? O sea, la pasarán discutiendo!

-. Ya... por alguna razón han de haberlos colocados juntos

-. Mm - siguió leyendo - Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, las cuatro casas? - le miró perpleja -

-. Ya sabes que no soy paciente, Ren

-. Claro, se me olvidaba, luego del almuerzo tenemos transformaciones con Gryffindor, después, Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw, le sigue... - siguió leyendo su horario sin mucha gracia, le preocupaba el hecho que tuviera tantas clases compartidas con Gryffindor, pero si ya antes habían sobrevivido, este año no sería problemas -

-. Y este frasco?

-. Ah, es de Harry, se lo presté en el tren, tenía herida la piel y como le sangraba, pues... ahí está ahora, podrías ocupar tus habilidades de espía, que dicen tener los descendientes del Aire y saber qué le pasó

-. O podrías preguntarle directamente

-. Ya lo hice y su respuesta fue esta... - no siguió hablando - silencio -

-. Ya veo, ve a clases antes que Severus se enoje conmigo por retenerte, y no ocupes la excusa de "Me perdí" igual no te perdonará...

-. Bueno, entonces me marcho - tomó el último sorbo de leche, ya fría, y tomó sus cosas, para luego seguir a el chico de la planta que iba corriendo, supuso, ya estaba atrasados.

_Pasado_

Eran sus días libres, por segunda vez volvía a Hogwarts, esta vez no sólo a visitar a su prima, sino, también, a aquellos con los cuales congenió su visita pasada.

Durante las vacaciones de verano, Edith había ido a visitar a Lily, quien la encontró más fría y más traviesa, aunque con una maduración increíble, tanto psicológica como mágica. La pelirroja no se enteró de la muerte del padre de Edith hasta que esta se fue, cuando su mamá le había preguntado si la encontraba extraña después del suceso sucedido en esa familia, Lily había preguntado ¿qué suceso? La muerte de su padre, había respondido su mamá, ella quedó de piedra. Lo único que no entendió fue el último comentario de Edith hacia ella "No crees que hablas mucho de ese alborotador Potter, Evans?"

Ahora ella visitaba al director para anunciar su llegada, Dumbledor la recibía con una sonrisa y una caja de chocolates de menta, sus preferidos.

-. Pero qué bella brujita te has convertido, tan sólo en un año - había dicho él -

-. Lo que hace un año - le respondió - espero no le moleste mi visita

-. Sabes que no, Edith, siempre serás bienvenida - Edith sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ya sabes, están en el jardín

-. Gracias, director - con una venia salió del despacho del anciano, rumbo al jardín. Ese año había sufrido bastante, su vieja madre había caído en depresión tras la partida de su padre, tanto así, que la sacó del colegio para que la cuidara, quería estar con ella, pero no por ser ella, si no, por parecerse a su padre, añoraba a ese hombre. A Edith le había tocado aprender por libros, para que, cuando regresara al colegio, por que estaba segura que lo haría, no estar atrasada respecto a sus compañeros. Cuando su madre fue internada, por sus familiares, ella volvió a clases un poco más cambiada, pero no todos dieron cuenta de esto, sólo sus amigos y "enemigos" pues ahora sufría de muy poca paciencia y no gustaba, ni pensaba, de lo que hace pocos meses atrás, la volvía loca en gusto. Ahora se juntaba con los chicos de último año, para disgusto de sus compañeros de curso, pues ella se veía obligada a aprender más rápido, debido a sus amistades, y eso traía como consecuencia el apuro de las materias del nivel. Después del aviso de muerte de su padre, todos opinaban que empeoró, después de sus vacaciones de dos semanas, volvió mucho más fría, ya no hablaba con nadie, nadie al menos que quisiera seguir vivo, sólo aceptaba a dos personas, sus dos mejores amigos.

-. Lily! - gritó, ya no tan efusivamente como hace un año, llegó caminando y no corriendo al lado de su prima - que de nuevo cuentas?

-. Nada diferente del verano, Edith - sus amigas quedaron impresionadas, la morena ya no era la niña de 9 años de antes, ahora era mucho más alta, con rostro más fino, de niña sólo quedaba su silueta y detalles de su rostro -

-. Has visto a Sirius? - observó por los alrededores - supongo él tendrá bastante para contar

-. Claro! Te contará todas las bromas que le han hecho a Snape! Cada una es peor que la otra, te lo aseguro - las amigas de Lily, se quedaron boca abierta -

-. Conoces a Sirius Black? - la morena les miró sin expresión -

-. No debería hacerlo? - en eso los divisó a los cuatro, frunció el ceño al reconocer al de lentes - es que nunca se separan?

-. Al parecer no, todos son muy unidos

-. No te importa si te dejo sola, verdad Lily? - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y sonrió -

-. Supongo querrás hablarle, un año ya que no se ven

-. Si un año, Lily, un año - con ese comentario se volteó y se dirigió a la dirección contraria a la del grupo de merodeadores.

En vez de ir a buscar a Sirius y Remus, como su prima pensaba, había ido a ver si encontraba al chico de mirada fría de Slytherin, arrugó el viejo papel que estaba en su túnica, con la letra de Severus Snape.

Buscó por los alrededores del colegio, pero no lo encontró, quería buscar por el interior, pero temió volver a perderse, y como aún no aprendía el hechizo localizador, hechizo que se aprendía en tercer nivel en su colegio (Na: en el colegio de Edith llaman a edad de 6-7 años, por lo tanto, el tercer nivel, tendría 9-10 años), pero como ella había faltado a esas clases, suspiró, volvió al jardín donde había encontrado a su prima cuando escuchó el:

-. Déjalo, Potter, Esto NO es entretenido - escuchó luego las risas de James y Sirius, apresuró su paso, mientras los gritos y risas de todos se incrementaban. Lo que vio le enojó, James estaba haciéndole una broma bien pesada a Severus, al chico de mirada vacía.

Cómo lo hizo, no recordó, era algo que había estado practicando junto a los chicos de décimo nivel, "el látigo de Agua" era un hechizo tanto para ofensa como defensa. De su mano salió una fina hilera de agua que manejó como si de un látigo se tratase, el agua sujeto la varita de James, que fue a parar a las manos de la morena.

-. Valla, Potter, con que te gusta jugar - le dijo, mientras tomaba la varita, como debería ser, y la agitó, provocando que James saltara hacia atrás - interesante, pero no de mi gusto - le pasó la varita en las manos. Volteó para ver cómo se hallaba Severus, pero no lo vio, por lo cual dio un largo suspiro.

-. Edith? - preguntó Remus. La ojiverde le miró y su estoico rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa -

-. Valla Remus, ya no me reconoces?

-. Eres la pequeña y encantadora, Edith?

-. Aaa, ya no soy encantadora?- pestañeó para simular ingenuidad, lo que dio gran resultado, pues Remus se acercó a ella y abrazó con fuerza, igual Sirius. Las chicas le miraban entre envidia y verdadero odio -

-. Estás más... alta - dijo Sirius -

-. Pues tu estás más bajo - sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza -

-. Edith - llamó su prima, la morena le miró - lo que hiciste no está bien, no debiste - ayudó a Potter a levantarse -

-. Era sólo para que supiera cómo se sentía, es todo

-. A mi me gustó, es decir, esa especie de látigo

-. Jes! Es lo que he estado practicando, lo malo, es que si lo realizas mal, uno termina con mareos

-. No le eches más leña al fuego, Black - dijo la pelirroja - estoy tratándole de decir que eso NO estuvo bien

-. Ya, y lo que hizo tu novio sí?

-. Claro que no! - Edith y Sirius sonrieron, cambiaron miradas cómplices -

-. No qué? no estuvo bien? O no es tu novio?

-. No estuvo bien! - sus sonrisas se agrandaron, James, aún atontado alucinó por un momento - no, espera, él no es mi novio

-. Ya... - dijeron ambos al momento riendo -

-. Argh! Eres igual de idiota que ellos! - enojó Lily -

-. A quien llamas idiota? - dijo Edith -

-. Da igual, eres igual a la tía, con razón tu padre les dejó - inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso - no, Edith, espera... - intentó darle alcance a la chica que se había ido caminando apretando los puños - Edith!

-. Muérete Evans! - fue todo lo que le dijo antes de adentrarse en el castillo.

Remus fue quien se acercó a Lily para preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido ese año con lágrimas, lo idiota que había sido al decirle aquello. Lupin se sorprendió y claramente, ella aún no superaba la muerte de su padre, quien según la pelirroja, era apreciado por su prima. El licántropo le contó a Sirius y de pasó se enteró James, quien dio justificación a su modo de actuar, aunque muy a regañadientes.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Como hace un año, se había perdido en el castillo y ahora si que estaba perdida, no había nadie a quien seguir, aunque parezca increíble, no se divisaba nadie a metros!

-. Genial! - siguió caminando, reconociendo algunos cuadros - la ironía de la vida, perdida dos veces en el mismo lugar

-. Eso no es ironía, eso es estupidez - dijo una voz fría tras de sí -

-. Tu eres el chico de mirada fría de Slytherin

-. Parece que te dije mi nombre

-. Snape, recuerdas el mío?

-. No - mintió, comenzó a caminar, como si todos los días le hablaran las chicas -

-. Pues soy Edith Inoue, me alegra volver a verte, Snape - dijo la chica siguiendo al joven -

-. Te alegra? - preguntó -

-. Claro! Si no quién me sacaría de acá, nuevamente

-. Algún otro estúpido? - respondió, Edith sonrió -

-. Oh! Entonces tu eres un estúpido por sacarme de acá, no? O yo tengo muy mala interpretación del idioma - Severus le fulminó con la mirada, pero ella permaneció impasible e igual que hace un año, se estableció una guerra de miradas, pasaron los minutos y ninguno pestañeaba, sus ojos estaban llorosos, hasta que por fin Edith pestañeó -

-. Te gané - dijo el chico - vamos a uno

-. Jo, te acuerdas de eso y no de mi nombre? - mantuvieron algo muy parecido a una conversación civilizada, pues, para la próxima vez que se perdiera, Severus le daba pequeños puntos de referencia a través de de pequeños comentarios

-. El cuadro de la bruja Manchester, es muy peculiar, alguien realmente idiota se olvidaría de él - después de eso Edith sonreía y anotaba en su mente.

-. No recuerdo esto

-. Estabas desmayada - respondió Severus, Edith se permitió sonrojarse en mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del comedor, el chico de mirada vacía de Slytherin la detuvo, habló bastante despacio, como si quisiera que nadie le oyera y lo que dijo la dejó sorprendida - la que ocupaste contra Potter, es una gran técnica - en su idioma era un "gracias"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Este año, Dumbledor le había dado una habitación separada, cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, por si acaso pasaba algo, ella se había pasado escribiendo en su diario durante la noche, por lo cual, despertó tarde y se perdió el desayuno. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó al jardín donde se acercó a Sirius y Remus, Potter no se encontraba con ellos.

-. Y donde está el egocéntrico, Potter? - comentó -

-. Por ahí - dijo Sirius, Edith no le tomó importancia - hay algo de lo que quieras hablar en particular, pequeña?

-. No - dijo secamente, como si supiera a qué se refería - sabes por qué el chico de mirada vacía de Slytherin, siempre está sólo?

-. El chico de...? - preguntó Remus, pero Sirius le miró, como diciéndole a quien se refería -

-. Por que es un molestoso, de cabello grasoso, eso es Snapy

-. Es Snape - dijo Edith, los otros dos la miraron acusadoramente -

-. No me digas que te gusta Snevillus?

-. Soy muy pequeña como para que me interese alguien de ese modo, _tío _Sirius, n.n. - una sonrisa infantil adornó su rostro - además lo que nosotros tenemos es una competencia, y vamos a uno

-. Ves? Ellos no tienen nada, siempre te imaginas cosas

-. Mmm pero no me lo parece, ayer los vieron caminar juntos y yo que sepa Snapy no camina con nadie

-. Tan aburrido has de estar para fijarte en otra persona, tío Sirius?

-. ¬¬ no me digas tío

-. Tío! Tío Sirius! Ti-- - no pudo seguir por que una bola de nieve le aterrizó en la cara, Sirius se rió, pero no le duró mucho la risa, ya que Edith respondió de la misma forma, realizando una guerra de nieve, y como Remus no participaba, Edith y Sirius le lanzaron bolas de nieve hasta que él se animo a unirse a la guerra. Estuvieron toda la tarde en esas y cuando se detuvieron por el cansancio que presentaban estaban más que empapados.

Cuando ingresaron al castillo se encontraron que James había hecho de las suyas molestando a Snapy, digo, Snape. Edith no dijo nada, aunque en su interior comenzaba a odiar cada vez más a ese Potter.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Esa noche le tocaba irse, tenía que viajar de regreso a Japón, donde les esperaba sus amigos.

Remus le dijo que cualquier cosa podían contar con ellos y que se mandarían cartas, lástima que estas duraron sólo un par de meses, cuando, por primera vez, atacaron el colegio de Edith, una guerra entre magos se empezaba a formar en su tierra natal. Se despidió de Sirius con un abrazo, de Remus con abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para envidia de toda chica que observaba, y con una última guerra de miradas con Severus. Edith le esperó en el lugar dónde se habían encontrado esa visita:

-. Supongo ya te vas

-. En media hora para ser exacta

-. Me agrada la exactitud

-. A mi igual - decían caminando por los pasillos - el retrato de la bruja Manchester

-. Mira, la "pequeña encantadora" - dicho con sorna - está aprendiendo

-. Qué gracioso, Snape - se quedaron mirando fijamente, con ese "odio" mutuo, hasta que Snape suspiró y pestañeó -

-. Dos, uno, Severus, voy ganando - dijo con alegría. Lo que siguió fue tan repentino, que Snape no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Edith le había dado un pequeño abrazo, tan sólo duró segundos, pero se quedó grabado en su memoria, luego Edith había salido corriendo, se le hacía tarde.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Al próximo año, se habían encontrado en el mismo lugar de siempre, caminaban por los mismos pasillos y comentaban cosas nuevas, los retratos que habían sidos movidos, lo que habían hecho durante el año, aunque parezca increíble, Edith era bastante buena en pociones, por lo que le prometió que, para la próxima visita, le traería un libro traducido de las pociones japonesas.

Edith ya no visitaba a su prima, cada vez que llegaba la saludaba, como era debido, y luego se iba a pasar horas con Sirius, Remus o Severus.

Ese año la cuenta quedó 3 - 4 favor de Snape.

_Presente_

-. Inoue, cierre ese cuaderno

-. Lo lamento profesor - Severus le había susurrado. Habían llegado atrasados con el chico de la planta, pero a ella no le dijeron nada, sólo que debería tomar más en cuenta los puntos de referencia. Para desgracia de Gryffindor el atraso de Neville le había descontado 20 puntos.

-. La siguiente poción la trabajarán en parejas - todos se agruparon de a dos, Malfoy estaba por sentarse con Pansy, cuando, Snape, con una sonrisa agregó - habrá un grupo de a tres - Harry se quedó con Hermione y Ron - y lo elegiré yo - todos los Gryffindor tragaron duro, Ren, por lo que había leído, hasta ese entonces, Severus no era tan malo - Inoue, trabajará con Malfoy - Draco observó a Ren, la chica había resultado ser un fracaso para pociones, pero con su supervisión en verano, había mejorado bastante - y su otro compañero será - pareció pensarlo, pero él sabía que ya lo tenía designado a trabajar con ese dúo - Potter - Malfoy pareció que iba a refutar, pero una mirada de Severus, le advirtió que mejor ni abriera la boca -

-. Hola, Harry

-. Hola, Ren - la chica le inspeccionó -

-. Te ves decepcionado

-. Menos cháchara y a trabajar, los ingredientes están adelante, alguien sabe para qué sirve esa poción? - Hermione los leía una y otra vez, repasando los ingredientes, pero muchos no se le hacían conocidos - nadie? - una mano se levantó temerosa, todos se impresionaron, incluso Malfoy, pero no así Severus, es más, parecía estar esperándolo - dígame, señorita Inoue, para qué se ocupa esa poción

-. El revitalizador de elementos, como bien dice su nombre, ayuda a magos de nuestra especie - recibió una mirada de Snape - digo, a magos que son capaces de crear elementos con su magia sin ningún tipo de conjuro, a recuperar la magia y energía que ocupamos en realizar - pareció meditar la palabra - "hechizos"? - el profesor asintió - en realizar hechizos, en tan sólo minutos u horas, según lo que se haya ocupado, cosa que nos tomaría alrededor de 24 horas recuperar de forma natural y nos deja desprotegidos a cualquier ataque - terminó orgullosa de su explicación -

-. 20 puntos para Slytherin - todos, Slytherin y Gryffindor quedaron con cara de qué? algunos con alegría, los otros, con frustración -

-. Disculpe, profesor - habló Ren - no cree que es mucho, sólo por explicar una poción?

-. Son 5 puntos por saber cómo se llamaba la poción, 10 puntos por la explicación, y 5 puntos por que, a pesar de su dificultad con el idioma, ha sabido responder perfectamente. Contenta, señorita Inoue? - Ren sonrió -

-. Gracias, profesor

-. Pero, profesor, para qué vamos a aprender a realizar esta poción?

-. Señor Potter, usted no parece entender nunca las cosas - Hermione acaba de entender todo este asunto, por lo que le dijo en silencio a Harry, "yo te explico luego" - comiencen...

-. Yo iré por los ingredientes - dijo Harry, pero Ren le detuvo -

-. Es fácil confundirse, Harry, deja, que yo voy - Ren se levantó dejando solos a los dos chicos -

-. Pareces llevarte muy bien con ella, Potter

-. Celoso?

-. Para nada

-. Parece que ustedes se tratan con mucha confianza

-. Celoso, Potter?

-. De ti, nunca

-. Entonces será de ella - Harry, iba a replicar, pero en ese momento llegó Ren -

-. El profesor no me ha dejado elegir los ingredientes - se sentó a un lado de Harry - podrías ir tu, Harry? - este asintió, Ren le pasó un papel donde describía cada elemento, para que Harry no se confundiera. Mientras sacaba el cuaderno de su madre

_Pasado_

Edith ya estaba por cumplir los 14 y ya era toda una bella adolescente, cuando pasó a saludar a su prima, todos los chicos la vieron con miradas lascivas. La amistad con Remus, Sirius y Severus iba creciendo, aunque este último ya no le prestaba la misma atención de antes y eso le molestaba. La última vez que le había ayudado a salir de una de las travesuras de James, el chico de mirada vacía se había enojado con ella, diciéndole que no era necesario que una chiquilla le defendiera. Luego de eso ella lo había visto con un chico rubio de aspecto arrogante, y lo peor, Severus, había faltado, dos veces ya, a sus citas no oficiales, bajo el cuadro de la Bruja Manchester, que la habían cambiado de lugar.

Estaban en una guerra de nieve cuando una lechuza le llegó a Edith, diciéndole que volviera inmediatamente al colegio, lo habían atacado de nuevo, y, para su desgracia, uno de sus amigos había fallecido. Lloró en silencio acompañada de Remus y Sirius. Mandó una lechuza que volvería en cuanto su madre se repusiera, ya que había sufrido una recaída de su depresión, a lo que la directora de su colegio aceptó diciendo, que acá, estaría más segura.

-. Harías eso por mí, Remus? - preguntó con esos ojos de chica encantadora que siempre funcionaban con el licántropo, y esta vez no fue la excepción - gracias! - se abalanzó en un abrazo - recuerda a las dos, frente al lago

-. Está bien, Edith, no se me olvidará

-. Perfecto, gracias de nuevo! - le pasó su cámara fotográfica para que Remus acomodara todo, sería mucho más fácil llevar a Sirius al lago que a Severus.

Había fingido tropezar con él, cuando iba pasando por uno de los pasillos que daban al comedor, a la vez que le dejaba un pedazo de pergamino que decía:

"_En el lago a las 2, con exactitud._

_No faltes, última oportunidad_

_E.I.E"_

El plan había dado resultado, se había sacado una foto, al fin, junto a sus tres amigos de Hogwarts, aunque después que saliera el flash! Se llevó los gritos de Sirius y Severus, por haberlos engañados, aunque ella le daba lo mismo, estaba feliz por cumplir su cometido.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Un mes después llegó Edith a despedirse de ellos, de una forma extraña, por primera vez, de todas sus despedidas, hubo lágrimas en la chica, le regaló un lirio a Remus y Sirius, los abrazó con bastante fuerza y les dijo que nunca los olvidaría. Los chicos de Gryffindor le dijeron que esto no era un adiós, a lo que Edith sonrió tiernamente, besó a cada uno en la mejilla y molestó por última vez a Sirius con tío "Me cuidas bien a mi tío Sirius, tío Remus" le susurró al chico de ojos dorados, pero Sirius escuchó y la regañó por última vez.

Se dirigió al cuadro de la bruja de Manchester donde esperó a Severus, este cuando la vio, sintió algo extraño, tristeza. Se quedaron mirando para su última batalla de miradas, cuando Edith pestañeó

-. Te gané - dijo Snape -

-. Pero llevo la delantera - respondió con una voz suave - toma - le entregó el cuaderno a Severus - tal vez, más adelante, alguien te lo puede llegar a pedir, sé que tu lo cuidarás - sonrió, sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas - recorremos los pasillos una última vez? - invitó -

-. Tengo que hacer - dijo recibiendo el cuaderno entre sus manos -

-. Entiendo...

-. Por qué yo?

-. En ti confío, sé que cumplirás tu palabra

-. Un Slytherin, es una serpiente tramposa

-. Pero yo no le pido el favor a un Slytherin, le pido el favor a mi amigo Severus Snape - contestó, luego abrazó a Snape, por segunda y última vez, para luego caminar a la salida - has sido un buen amigo, Severus... - fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Después que se fuera, los que la conocieron pensaron que al ser el último año de su prima, ella se despedía, por que ya no volvería a Hogwarts, ya no los vería más. Así que después de llegar a esa conclusión, se sintieron más aliviados, respecto a las lágrimas de la chica. Excepto cierto chico de mirada vacía, a quien le hubiese encantado disfrutar de un último paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Para la boda entre James y Lily, Sirius y Remus pensaron que no había asistido debido a una discusión que había sufrido la pelirroja con la morena años atrás y que aún seguían enojadas, por eso no les extrañó sólo ver su regalo de bodas. No lo relacionaron con ciertos sucesos que sucedían en oriente, ni con las recientes muertes de magos...

_Presente_

-. Señorita Inoue, por última vez, cierre el cuaderno

-. Lo lamento profesor - Ren iba leyendo los primeros recuerdos de su madre de la segunda visita que le había hecho a Hogwarts.

Severus se sentó en el puesto del profesor y comenzó a escribir a la vez que recordaba cómo se había enterado de la muerte de la que fue más cercana a una amiga

_Pasado. 15 años atrás_

Estaba en su habitación, botando la basura, cuando se encontró el cuaderno con las iniciales E.I.E y a un lado el lirio de hielo, cuando lo iba a tocar el lirio se rompió el mil pedazos, siendo los fragmentos no cristalino, sino, rojos, rojos como la sangre que él había derramado al pasar su dedo por el borde de un pétalo. Unas horas después había llegado Lucius, diciendo que la había matado, a ella y a su hija...

_Presente _

CONTINUARÁ!

Lo sé, lo sé, no tiren tomates todavía, quería hacer un capítulo sólo de recuerdos, pero quedaba muy espeso, en cambio si intercalaba la primera hora de clases, salía más liviano, no me digan "¬¬ así no se comportaría Severus" y qué? es mi historia y si yo quiero hago que baile la cucaracha ¬¬, también me dirán, por qué casi no aparecen los padres de Harry, les diré por que, me caen un poco mal! En especial James, crean me no es mi personaje favorito y nunca lo será, en este capítulo explican por qué Severus tratará tan bien a Ren, además a Severus le gustaba o no Edith? Y si era al revés o.o? digan sus ideas, a ver qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos.

Cuando Ren pregunta "hechizos?" es porque se le había olvidado como decirlo en inglés, es todo, creo no hay que aclarar nada más...

Aaa sí, dirán, el abuelo de Ren es hebiaku, entonces por que dices que está muerto, por que "NO ESTABA MUERTO, ANDABA DE PARRANDA" XDDDD nah! Es que para que no sospechen... los que ven avatar pensarán que me guié de ahí para hacer el látigo de agua, pues les diré: TIENEN RAZÓN de ahí saqué la idea, pero este látigo parece más látigo que el de avatar y es una técnica avanzada, porque no sólo tienes que hacer que el agua mantenga su forma, si no manejar el látigo con perfección es toda una osadía.

Si se me queda algo en el tintero me avisan

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 19 de Junio de 2006, 19.49

FINALIZADO: 20 de Junio de 2006, 20.28


	9. Capítulo 8

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también! Algo especial, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de Remus estarán dedicadas a Natty, que sin ti, no sabría como hacer para escribir la personalidad de Lupin, XDDD nos vemos!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 8, pociones, defensa y... "Qué clases!"**

-. Señorita Inoue, por última vez, cierre el cuaderno

-. Lo lamento profesor - Ren iba leyendo los primeros recuerdos de su madre de la segunda visita que le había hecho a Hogwarts.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Había observado cómo su hermana leía aquel cuaderno, cómo sus ojos brillaban, cómo reía, cómo sus ojos brillaban de furia, y él no tenía idea por qué tantos cambios de emoción al leer.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Llevaba al menos 15 minutos buscando los ingredientes.

-. Qué tanto puede estar haciendo Harry? - preguntó Ren, cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia, tenían los minutos contados, y ella lo sabía, tal vez, si se apuraban un poco, podrían terminar a tiempo -

-. Elegiste al peor para ir por los ingredientes

-. Lo hubieras hecho mejor, Malfoy? - el enojo en su voz era notoria - pues ve y ayúdale - pero el rubio quedó en silencio. Observaron como la castaña le quitaba el papel de las manos a Harry y leía, iba sacando los frascos uno a uno - ahí viene - y en efecto, el moreno se dirigía a él -

-. Lamento la tardanza, pero...

-. No te excuses, Potter, y empecemos de una buena vez - Harry le miró con odio -

-. Bien, Harry, tu me ayudarás con la poción, y Draco cortará

-. Qué? - dijeron al unísono -

-. Es que yo sé prepararle en poco tiempo, y si lo hacen ustedes, pues sólo nos resta hora y media, y demorarán dos horas - Harry asintió al escuchar los argumentos -

-. Ya, pero yo no cortaré

-. Uy! El pequeño le teme a cortarse!

-. Guarda silencio, Potter

-. O si no qué, Malfoy?

-. Paren vosotros dos! - gruñó la chica - no tenemos tiempo y si lo siguen perdiendo, haga lo que yo haga, no terminaremos! - hubo silencio - bien, ahora, Malfoy comienza a picar, Potter toma atención a lo que te digo - en cuanto terminó de hablar, se pusieron manos a la obra - dame el líquido, Harry - la morena encendió el fuego, pero no de la manera que él esperaba, había ocupado la varita. Ren comenzó a echar los ingredientes, aunque sabía que perdían tiempo, le pedía a Harry medir el contenido y luego supervisaba ella, cuando tenían que esperar, le explicaba las diferencias de lo que generalmente muchos magos confundían -... por eso, casi siempre, los magos confunden el polvo de polilla, con las de mariposa, y en especial, si son del mismo color, como consecuencia la poción es un fiasco. Pero existe una leve diferencia, aparte de la etiqueta, claro - Harry rió un poco, Malfoy sólo escuchaba, mientras cortaba patas de escarabajos - es que la polilla, en la oscuridad, su polvo brilla, no mucho, pero sí se nota si lo comparas con el de mariposa, además, este último es más brillante durante el día, comprendes?

-. Claro! - al fin alguien se había dado el tiempo de explicarle, con paciencia, la diferencia entre dos ingredientes, no es que despreciara a Hermy, pero es que ella se desesperaba con facilidad -

Por otro lado, Malfoy también estaba agradecido con Ren, él, frecuentemente, confundía esos dos ingredientes y la morena, pudiendo haberlo hecho en susurros, dio su explicación en voz alta, como si supiera que él también tenía esa duda.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, y sólo faltaban otros 20 para concluir la clase, según Ren, a la poción sólo le hacía falta el último ingrediente, pero antes de poder incluirlo otra discusión se había formado en el trío

-. No me amenaces, Malfoy!

-. Mira como tiemblo, Potter, no eres capaz de de matar ni a una hormiga! - Harry iba a contradecir lo de Malfoy, pero un golpe seco en la mesa lo detuvo

-. Parad ya! - en el salón reinó el silencio - lleváis toda la clase así, no son capaces de terminar sus ridículas discusiones! - Ren estaba de pie apoyaba sus manos en la mesa. Ambos chicos tragaron duro, pero en especial el rubio, bien conocía a Ren enojada - por merlín! Se dan cuenta que si ambos hubieran dejado de discutir nosotros ya hubiésemos terminado la bendita poción? Pero no! Dale de nuevo con la riña. Os odiáis, lo comprendo, peroos pediré algo, paren sus discusiones cuando están en MI presencia al menos! - hubo un momento de silencio y justo en ese momento, el caldero de Neville explotó, relajando la tensión del ambiente -

-. Lo lamento, Ren

-. Oh! Potter no puedes ser tan cínico! - dijo Malfoy -

-. Mira quien lo dice!

-. Ya basta! Estoy harta de vosotros dos! - agarró sus cosas y se puso de pie - terminad solos! - dicho esto se encaminó donde el profesor, quien negó a la petición de Ren, pero sí aceptó que se sentara lejos de ellos, concordando que cerca estarían todos en peligro -

-. Genial! - dijo un sarcástico Malfoy - ahora esto... - murmuró. Harry estaba revolviendo el caldero - que ingrediente falta, Potter

-. Patas de escarabajo - respondió sin insultos, lo que sorprendió a ambos -

-. En cuánto?

-. No lo sé, podrías leer el pizarrón, no? - Draco murmuró despacio y midió las patas de escarabajo, luego de agregarlas, debían esperar que hirviera por 5 minutos y sólo quedaban 4.

Cuando ya estaban por acabar los 5 minutos, Snape pidió, más bien, exigió, que vertieran las pociones en frascos y que los rotularan, todos sus alumnos obedecieron.

-. Bien, probaremos su poción, señor Malfoy - Harry tragó duro, a él siempre le tocaba probar las pociones - veamos quién la probará - Severus se debatió entre dos personas - Malfoy, ven acá - todos alucinaron. Malfoy!.? - bebe - le entregó el frasco de la poción que habían realizado. El rubio miró fijamente el objeto, sabía que su padrino no lo dejaría tomar algo que, seguramente, lo podría envenenar, eso se lo hacía a Potter, suponía - a qué espera, una invitación? Beba - sabía mal, no! Sabía pésimo e incluso peor. Pronto sintió un calor que se extendía a partir de su mano derecha y recorría todo el cuerpo, una sensación agradable, bastante agradable, hasta un cosquilleo le provocó. Ren sonrió, lo que sentía su hermano, sentía ella, el vínculo familiar permitía eso - al parecer, aprobó - al decir esto el sonido de una campana perdida por los alrededores del castillo se dejó escuchar, anunciando el cambio de clases.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren iba rezagada del grupo de estudiantes, iba pensando en lo que había leído en el cuaderno de su madre, cuando reparó que unos cuantos Gryffindor le esperaban, conversaban sobre la poción recién preparada...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Harry iba pensando en lo que había pasado en la cena la noche anterior, lo que le había dicho Hermione acerca de Ren

"_...a pesar que se lleven como el perro y el gato, parecen que se agradan, Harry, tu los viste en el callejón ese día, esa mirada que tenía Malfoy cuando Ren salió con Fred y George convertidos en perros, además en el tren parecía que se tuvieran mucha confianza, como si se conocieran (...) no, Harry, no creo que Malfoy esté enamorado, pero me refiero a otra clase de afecto, una extraña amistad, me explico?" _

Sin contar después del "no parece obvio" de Ren, cuando le preguntó sobre su hermano, realmente será Malfoy?

-. Harry, me escuchas?

-. No, lo siento, Mione

-. Te estaba diciendo por qué, el profesor Snape, nos hizo preparar esa poción

-. Y por qué? - la castaña suspiró -

-. Tiene que ver lo que sucedió en el callejón. Harry, recuerdas que las llamas "volaron" hasta la mano de Ren? - el moreno asintió - el profesor Yamaguchi ese día estaba con ellos. Creo, no, sé lo que nos van a enseñar este año en DCAO, nos enseñarán a ocupar el estilo de magia que ellos practican, no te pareció extraño que las cuatro casas tuvieran clases juntas

-. Pues la verdad, no - Hermione volvió a suspirar. Cuando el oji verde miró atrás, se encontró con una Ren demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se detuvo para esperarla y sus amigos, lo esperaron a él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sonrieron.

-. ... pues nosotros confundimos el polvo de polilla con el de mariposa - Harry escuchó hablar a Dean -

-. El polvo de polilla es más opaco que el de mariposa, sólo debes compararlos - todos miraron a Harry incrédulos - qué?

-. Creo que te hizo¿mal? Trabajar con Malfoy - anunció Dean, todos rieron -

-. Pues quien me enseñó, fue Ren - cuando la morena llegó a su lado - no es así? - esta amplió su sonrisa -

-. Tu eres la chica que humilló a Malfoy en la cena! - dijo Finnigan -

-. No era mi intención humillarlo - suspiró - pero alguien debe decirle un par de cosas a ese presumido Slytherin - todos sonrieron, algunos le felicitaron para luego encaminarse a la sala de DCAO.

Cuando llegaron a la sala que, comúnmente, ocupaban para esa asignatura, se encontraron con que, el salón, ya estaba ocupado.

-. Qué sucede? - preguntó Ron al llegar -

-. Que la sala está ocupada - dijo una chica de Ravenclaw. Inmediatamente después Remus salió con Sato, quien sonreía -

-. Gran paciencia la tuya - le dijo el peliazul - un gusto presenciar su clase, Lupin

-. Cualquier duda, cuenta conmigo. Hola Harry, chicos - saludó el lúcano, para luego introducirse en el salón nuevamente -

-. Bien -dijo Sato, todos le miraban - será difícil, a ver, aún no he encontrado ni definido salón, vendrán acá durante un mes, hasta que yo informe qué sala se ocupará permanentemente - todos le miraron escépticos -

-. Qué clase de profesor es usted, si no cuenta con sala aún - reclamó la misma chica de Ravenclaw -

-. Para serte franco, prefiero contestar en un lugar más cómodo, si gustan seguirme - Ren fue la primera en caminar con él, luego siguieron los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y por último y ya bastante rezagados, Ravenclaw, alegando la ineptitud del profesor.

Lo siguieron hasta una sala con asientos y escritorios, muchos se sorprendieron al ver las condiciones de la sala

-. No os asustéis - dijo calmado, sentado en la mesa del profesor - sólo será por hoy - todos suspiraron - dónde está la chica que me preguntó? - ella levantó la mano, Sato la fichó en su memoria, merlín quisiera que no quedara en el grupo de tierra, por que Ay! De la pequeña - les advertiré, al igual como ya lo hizo la señorita Inoue, nosotros nos guiamos por un diferente código, el _Código Hammurabi_, los hijos de Muggles, o quienes mantienen relaciones con ellos, conocerán el dicho de "Ojo por ojo; diente por diente", no? - ellos asintieron - ya estáis advertidos. Bien, pequeña, lo que sucede es que mi condición de maestro se debe a quenecesito pagar mi estadía en el colegio, siendo mi estilo de magia diferente de la suya, y del agrado de Dumbledor, me ofreció pagarla trabajando como profesor. Muchos preguntarán ¿por qué no creó una nueva materia? - los más suspicaces asintieron - por que nuestra magia es bastante más efectiva contra los imperdonables, que sus hechizos, como bien dos de sus compañeros saben - todos fijaron en Ren, pero no sabían de quién más hablaba - su nombre señorita?

-. Hooter, profesor - el peli azul negó con la cabeza -

-. No pregunté tu apellido, Hooter, sino tu nombre, tendrás problemas de comprensión? - los Slytherin comenzaron a reír, mas Ren intervino -

-. Son otras costumbres, _profesor_, estarán acostumbrados a que si se le pregunta su nombre deberán contestar su apellido

-. Bien, entonces me disculpo - miró a la chica de Ravenclaw - su nombre?

-. Selene, Selene Hooter, profesor

-. Bien. Ahora les diré lo que tengo planeado decirles - todos estaban expectantes - Como bien sabrán, ahora, mi condición de profesor es algo especial, no es por gusto, sino, por conveniencia. Les enseño a las cuatro casas juntas, por que me da pereza repetir lo mismo, y hagan las mismas preguntas, además ahorramos tiempo. Soy bastante estricto, pero me da igual si entienden lo que digo, si no lo hacen, bastante mayorcitos están para arreglárselas solos, no? Y si siguen sin hacerlo, Ren estará encantada de explicar

-. Sí... Que? - dijo la morena - oh no! No me metas en tus líos de profesor, Sato! Esa no es mi responsabilidad

-. Sí, si que lo es, por quién estoy trabajando en lo que tanto odio?

-. Pues bien que me pudiste haber dejado allá, no crees? Has sido tu el que me trajo, A PESAR, de mi falta de voluntad, este es tu embrollo, idiota, no el mío - dicho esto todos miraron a Ren con sorpresa, al parecer se tenían bastante confianza entre ellos, algunos esperaban que le quitaran puntos a Slytherin, pero eso no sucedió-

-. Entonces - volvió a hablar Sato, pasando por alto el _idiota_ que le había dicho la morena - deberé recordarte lo que te dije en el tren: "algunos aprenderán conmigo, otros contigo", por que, si no recuerdas, y aunque me duele admitirlo, yo no sé nada sobre el agua, y ya demostraste ser buen tutor al ver los resultados de Malfoy. - todos miraron a Malfoy y a Ren -

-. Bien, yo enseñaré a MI grupo, pero sólo a los de este nivel, poco me importan los mayores - Satoshi la miró fijamente, durante mucho tiempo -

-. Señorita Inoue, queda castigada - todos quedaron sorprendidos -

-. Qué?

-. Por faltarle el respeto a un profesor - Ren iba a refutar, pero se retractó al ver la oscura mirada de su tutor -

-. Bien - se cruzó de brazos -

-. Bien - repitió él -

-. Bien! - volvió a decir -

-. Tienes que decir siempre la última palabra?

-. Sí, - miró de reojo a Malfoy, pero inmediatamente apartó su mirar - creo que es de familia - pero el rubio no se quedó callado -

-. Y soy yo quien mantiene ridículas discusiones con Potter, he?

-. Guarde silencio, señor Malfoy.

-. Señor? - Hermione levantó su mano, para poder dar fin a este, estúpido, conflicto -

-. Su nombre y su pregunta

-. Hermione, señor, quería saber en qué consiste el estilo de magia que nos va enseñar

-. Sí, a eso iba, puedo llamaros por su nombre? - se vieron los unos a los otros - veréis, no hay mucha diferencia de edad, vosotros tenéis 15 - 16 años, y yo sólo 22, yo les llamo por su nombre y vosotros por el mío - gran parte de los alumnos aceptaron, incluida Hermy - si, pues verás, Hermione, como todos sabrán, existen 4 elementos, Fuego, Tierra, Aire y Agua. Todos los magos son capaces de manejar un elemento. Por ejemplo, alguno son mejores en hacer hechizos de un elemento, que de otro. Nosotros, los originarios de Japón, mantenemos esa práctica, y no utilizamos varitas - un gran "oh!" se dejó escuchar - ustedes, los occidentales, debido a la ambición de muchos magos, debieron controlar la magia, canalizándola en algo, supongo ya sabrán lo que es - un asentimiento general le dio la respuesta - Nosotros, debido a nuestras creencias, la ambición exagerada es una aberración, no deseamos cosas materiales, sino, superar el mismo deseo. El desear algo, nos ciega a otras oportunidades, nos hace débiles y gastamos preciada energía cuando podemos ocuparla en algo más productivo. - algunos de sus alumnos le encontraron razón - Los sentimientos están completamente ligados a nuestros poderes, a quién no le ha pasado que, al ser niño, cuando se enojaba, las cosas explotaban, volaban, se estrellaban, desaparecían, quemábamos - esta vez miró a Ren, el murmullo crecía en la sala - u otras cosas, estas sólo por nombrar. Nosotros, debemos, mantener nuestras emociones aparte, las personas que no logran controlar lo que sienten, se les dará un entrenamiento, que en caso que "explote", el daño que provoque sea superficial - la castaña vio a su profesor, estaba encantada escuchando -

-. Creo que se ha desviado del tema, Satoshi

-. No lo creas, Ren, sólo explico lo que tendrán que hacer de ahora en adelante, además, a más de uno le sirve me explicación, no crees, Harry - el aludido subió la mirada y sólo asintió, conclusión, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, se había perdido todo el inicio y ahora estaba más colgado que mono araña - hay muchas personas afuera, que por una ambición, realmente estúpida, están matando a _nuestros_ compañeros, si no lo recuerdas, Ren - un silencio de ultratumba se apoderó de la sala, ahora el ojiverde estaba tomando bastante atención, se referían a Voldemort? No, no se referían a él y cierto rubio lo sabía - sin contar que no quiero que alguno de estos jóvenes se le meta en la cabeza lo mismo que dos personas que han asesinado a varios de nuestros seres queridos, o quieres que te pase la lista de todos nuestros compañeros muertos - a pesar de su voz suave y calmada, se notaba que estaba enojado. Ren se hallaba de pie y con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente. Todos en el salón estaban pendientes de las cosas que se decían. Draco se estaba empezando a enojar al ver como el profesor estaba hiriendo a su hermana, había sido él quien la vio llorar durante toda la noche, había sido él quien la había visto sufrir al leer esa carta, no Satoshi - lista, que por cierto, encabeza tu madre - Ren abrió los ojos y en cosas de segundos el peliazul sufrió un ataque de fuego. La morena se vio la mano, no, no había sido ella, entonces, se fijó en su hermano que miraba incrédulo su mano -

-. Dejen de discutir vosotros - dijo Draco cuando ya salía de su estupefacción, todos quedaron alucinados por este hecho - la hieres, y así no quieres que pierda el control, cuando bien sabes que le cuesta mantenerlo - agregó -

-. Yo sólo le recuerdo el por qué se halla en este lugar, y, también, que quien está a cargo ahora.

-. Recordarme? - casi gritó Ren - recordarme - burló ahora - como si me olvidara de que hace menos de una semana Hajime está muerto! Como si fuera tan idiota para olvidarme de todos ellos que han sido asesinados! Como si no me acordara cada segundo que sus muertes son culpa mía! Como si no me diera cuenta de las cosas que suceden! - su mano derecha se rodeó de agua y Harry sintió esa picazón, pero no tan fuerte como la primera vez -

-. Tómense 5 minutos de descanso - ordenó el profesor, llamó a Malfoy y a Ren y salieron del salón -

-. Ya sabemos lo que puede pasar si uno se descontrola - dijo Dean -

-. Eso aprenderemos este año? - preguntó un poco alucinado cierto pelirrojo -

-. Es que no escuchas, Ron?

-. Me pregunto cómo estará Ren.

-. Sí, de quién estaban hablando? - preguntó la castaña -

-. Hablaron de dos personas - agregó Neville -

-. Una de ellas seguro es Voldemort - un escalofrío recorrió a los que escuchaban - lo siento, pero nos falta una - Dean colocó cara de "sigues-en-ese-partido?"

-. Algún seguidor, no crees?

-. Tal vez, habrá que averiguar

-. Como si no me acordara cada segundo que sus muertes son culpa mía - murmuró Harry, esa frase, esa frase representaba lo que él se decía una y otra vez, lo que él pensaba, lo que él sentía, podía ser posible que alguien más esté pasando por lo mismo suyo?

-. Oh! Pobre Draky! - la chillona voz de Pansy se dejó escuchar - qué castigo tendrá que soportar por culpa de esa mestiza - chilló -

-. Por favor, Parkinson, tu querido draky se busca sus problemas - dijo Ron -

-. Malfoy, defendiendo a Ren? - murmuró Harry, Hermy le miró sospechosamente -

-. Creo saber el por qué... - pero en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente -

-. Bien alumnos, vuelvan a sus puestos - Draco miró a Ren por última vez esa clase.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. No debiste haberlo hecho - le dijo la morena, a la vez que le curaba la mano - debiste quedarte sentado, aunque me sorprendió el que pudieras prender fuego

-. He practicado

-. Ya, pero hacer un ataque? - Sato los miraba -

-. No me disculparé - dijo en seco - no quiero más interrupciones suyas, no al menos en esta clase

-. Yo lo lamento, Sato - suspiró la morena - se me olvida que ahora sois tu quien manda

-. No volváis a discutir, llamaron ya bastante atención - dijo Draco -

-. Mm, ahora que recuerdo - dijo Ren - yo estoy enojada contigo - y el brillo dulce y encantador de sus ojos verdes se transformó en uno amenazante, luego entró al salón -

-. Qué le hiciste?

-. Tuve la mala suerte de decirle _mestiza_, sin pensar

-. Amigo - Sato le colocó la mano en su hombro - más te vale comprarle algo bonito, o meterte en severos líos, para recuperar tu hermana - sin más empujó al rubio a la sala

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Ahora, quiero que cada uno de ustedes anoten en un papel el elemento que creen que son, si le adivinan su casa obtendrá 5 puntos, si estaban relativamente cerca, por ejemplo: erais tierra y anotasteis fuego o agua, pasareis como si nada, pero si sois completamente distintos, ejemplo: Fuego-Agua, Tierra-Aire, perderéis 5 puntos. Inoue, Malfoy, vosotros no - ambos levantaron los hombros

-. Satoshi - habló Hermione, incómoda por el hecho de llamar a un profesor por su nombre, él le miró - el elemento influye en la personalidad de una persona?

-. Para nada, los originarios del Agua se identifican por ser dulces y amables, varios de acá, tendrán que reconocer que vuestra compañera Ren, no es muy dulce ni muy amable - algunos asintieron, Ren, por primera vez, levantó la mano - cierto Hermione, dime Sato. Dime Ren

-. Pero yo soy una excepción, yo soy una mestiza, y eso influye - Sato sonrió -

-. Selene - esta le miró - cómo describiría a un Ravenclaw

-. Alguien con mucha inteligencia y que guste de los libros

-. Alguien de Slytherin que me describa a las personas de su casa - miró fijamente a Blaise -

-. Ah... pues... alguien con mucha astucia, de alta clase y lo más importante sangre pura

-. Ron, descríbeme a un Gryffindor

-. Aa... esto... yo... alguien con valentía, de buen corazón, que NO le importe la sangre, leal y ams... - guardó silencio -

-. Alguna chica de Hufflepuff que me describa los integrantes de su casa - todas se miraron -

-. Persona de buen corazón... - Sato negó con la cabeza -

-. Cierto es que una familia por años valla a una misma casa, ejemplo, los Weasley, Malfoy, Potter, Black con excepción de uno, y varias más. Alguien sabe por qué? - nadie levantó la mano, pero una temerosa Padma lo hizo - tu nombre y respuesta

-. Padma, por que las ideologías se pasan de padres a hijos, la forma de pensar y expresarse se van heredando y copiando entre la familia.

-. Correcto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor - ellos sonrieron - por eso, ustedes, que no han mantenido la práctica de los 4 elementos, no se pueden caracterizar por ser de alguna forma, Hermione - ella asintió - bien tienen 5 minutos para pensar y escribir sus elementos

-. Fuego, Agua, Viento y Tierra

-. Malfoy es Fuego - dijo Dean -

-. Si él es Fuego, no quiero tener su mismo elemento

-. Qué infantil eres, Ron - todos escribieron en el pergamino, pasados los 5 minutos, una brisa se llevó los pedazos -

-. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes vengan y toquen con su mano las cuatro diferentes piedras. Slytherin - los de la casa de las serpientes se pusieron de pie y formaron una fila - Nombre.

-. Pansy - inmediatamente a la mano de Sato voló un pedazo de pergamino - Dijiste Fuego, toca la piedra Amarilla - en cuanto la tocó sintió un arder, provocando que retirara de inmediato la mano - La celeste - una brisa congelante le atravesó los huesos de su mano - La Azul - un líquido ardiente le quemó la mano - Es obvio, La café - hizo contacto y la piedra brilló levemente - mira, casi pierdes la capacidad de crear tierra, te costará más que a los demás, recuerda, eres Tierra. Siguiente - pasaron 8 Slytherin más, 3 perdieron puntos, 2 ganaron y los otros 3 pasaron sin más - Nombre

-. Blaise

-. Dijiste Fuego, por qué - el chico se extrañó que fuera el único al que le preguntara eso -

-. Se me dan esos hechizos

-. Toca la amarilla - la piedra brilló bastante - impresionante, algún familiar del fuego?

-. No, que yo sepa

-. Tu tarea será averiguarlo, 5 puntos para Slytherin - miró a los chicos y se dio cuenta que muchos estaban desilusionados -

-. Qué te tocó? - preguntó Draco -

-. Fuego

-. Que envidia! - alegó Pansy - yo quería junto a Draky

-. Pansy! Por última vez!

-. Gryffindor! - dijo Sato después que pasaron los Hufflepuff -

-. Silencio - dijo Ren, acercándose a la mesa de Sato -

-. Harry, dijiste agua, por qué?

-. No sé - respondió -

-. Bien, toca la piedra Azul - la piedra brilló de sobre manera - estupendo, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Hermione, dijiste Fuego, toca la piedra amarilla - pasó lo mismo que con Blaise - excelente, 5 puntos para Gryffindor - estos estaban más que contentos - Ron, dijiste Agua, veamos, toca la piedra Azul - pero pasó lo mismo que con Pansy - la Amarilla - se quemó - la celeste - se congeló - la café - la piedra brilló - Tierra. Nombre?

-. Dean

-. Bien, dijiste Tierra. Toca la piedra café - su mano se comenzó a hundir en una especie de arena movediza - La amarilla - se quemó - la Azul - la piedra brilló - Agua. Nombre?

-. Seamus

-. Agua. La piedra Azul - le ardió - la celeste - brilló - Aire. Nombre

-. Neville

-. Neville, dijiste Fuego. Toca la amarilla - brilló - Fuego, correcto 5 puntos para Gryffindor - así siguió hasta que todos sabían que elemento eran - Escuchen, para el miércoles, quiero que practiquen liberar un poco de energía en su mano. Cuál? Con la que escriben, la cantidad? por ahora no importa. Además del pueblo del elemento que les tocó quiero un ensayo de 60 cm, también para el miércoles y una amplia bibliografía. - todos quedaron con una cara de qué? - Ren gustosamente les ayudará en la práctica, no?

-. Así es - gruñó - me pueden encontrar en la biblioteca o en el comedor y, en muy raro caso, en el campo de Quidditch - terminó con una sonrisa. En ese momento tocaron para el almuerzo -

-. Pueden retirarse - dijo Sato.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Ren! - llamó Harry desde su mesa, ella se acercó -

-. Sucede algo? - dijo con una sonrisa. Desde el otro extremo Draco observaba -

-. Queríamos saber si nos puedes ayudar sobre lo de la clase de DCAO

-. En lo que quieran, menos el ensayo, me lo prohibieron. - hubo muchos suspiros de resignación - pero les puedo decir dónde se encuentra la información - muchos le miraron con ojos brillantes - Harry?

-. Dime

-. Cuándo podemos entrenar?

-. Tu hermano ya te regaló la saeta?

-. No creo que lo haga muy luego, tendré que comprármela yo o esperar hasta navidad - se encogió de hombros -

-. Te parece este fin de semana

-. Me encantaría - respondió con alegría - me voy, antes que las serpientes hambrientas se coman todo - Ron rió del chiste -

-. Puedes sentarte acá - Draco escuchó este comentario, y algo en su interior se encogió a la posibilidad que Ren dijera que sí -

-. No, prefiero comer sola "de hecho no tengo hambre" - lo último lo pensó. Todos le miraron - no se lo tomen a mal, pero un poco de soledad en la comida, por mi, siempre será bienvenida - luego de hacer una venia se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, donde nuevamente ignoró a Satoshi - profesor Snape? - llamó este levantó su oscura y vacía mirada, la morena sonrió - para reemplazar el de mi madre - le entregó el lirio congelado - pero este es mío - le regaló una pluma de águila arpía de hielo, se notaban todos los detalles - espero que le agrade - Severus volvió a pasar el dedo por el borde de la flor, pero estos pétalos eran mucho más filudos que la flor anterior, cosa de tan sólo cargar una décima y ya tenía un corte, la pluma resultó ser más peligrosa que la flor - más que un adorno sirve de arma - susurró, cuando Severus la dejó en la mesa, la pluma desapareció, se sorprendió, pero cuando volvió a tocarla, se hizo un poco más visible.

Ren se encaminó donde Lupin y le entregó los dos regalos, con las mismas características, luego le pasó algo totalmente invisible - mezcla de magia oriental y occidental - había dijo la morena. Útil regalo para cierto animago.

Hocicos la acompañó hasta la mesa de Slytherin, cerca de la puerta, donde casi nadie estaba.

-. No tengo hambre - dijo, sacó el cuaderno de su madre, que guardaba en su túnica y comenzó a leer. Sintió la cabeza de Hocicos recostarse en su falda, ella le acarició tras sus suaves orejas perrunas. - en serio, no tengo hambre, _Tío_ - susurró, Sirius gruñó y se fue donde Harry dejando a una Ren riendo despacio, pero sin probar bocado.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Luego que la hora de almuerzo haya pasado, y que un par de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le pidieran ayuda, se encaminó siguiendo a su hermano a la sala de transformaciones. Su estómago rugía, no había comido nada durante todo el día y en la noche anterior no había probado la cena.

Revisó si llevaba la varita consigo, en la mañana casi se le olvidaba tomarla de su mesa de noche.

-. Buena en transformaciones? - escuchó la pregunta de Mione -

-. No sé, creo que seré un fiasco - respondió - y que hay de ti

-. Me permitiría decir, que bastante buena - en eso entra la profesora Mcgonagall -

-. Bien señores y señoritas, haremos un examen para ver qué tanto recuerdan del año anterior, les recuerdos que este año toman lo TIMOS, y tienen que irles bien... - después de darle un discurso de cuán importantes eran los timos, llamó a Ren al frente - señorita Inoue - le dijo en voz baja, mientras los otros hacían su examen - el director nos explicó a todos los profesores su situación, me sorprende saber que usted no sabía ocupar una varita - Ren se sonrojó - por eso me gustaría ver cuánto sabe - apareció 5 distintos objetos, 3 diferentes animales, y 4 hojas de diferentes transformaciones - hará un examen diferente a los demás... - después de decirle en qué debía transformar cada cosa, Ren decidió partir por lo escrito, así no se estresaría al llegar a esa parte, tan sólo tenía tres cuartos de hora para terminar -

-. Cómo hay que transformarse en animago? - preguntó incrédula -

-. Se la di fácil, señorita Inoue, no me decepcione - Ren se puso a escribir relatando paso a pasito todo lo que había que hacer para transformarse y los pasos previos, ejemplo: elegir un animal adecuado a la persona. Cuando terminó con esa parte, sólo le quedaban 15 minutos. Golpeó tres veces al conejo y tras un _"Veraverto"_ el animal se convirtió en una copa de cristal con agua. Se le había olvidado un hechizo en la parte escrita, pero en la práctica todos le habían resultado - casi perfecto, señorita Inoue - esta estaba un poco más cansada que al empezar, pero lo aludió al hecho de ocupar tantas veces consecutivas una magia a la cual aún no se acostumbraba -

-. Gracias, profesora

-. Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-. Claro, profesora

-. Tiene alguna estrategia para enfrentarse contra "Él"? -. Los ojos de Ren se oscurecieron -

-. El director le habrá contado?

-. Era necesario, sabes que podemos ayudarle

-. No! - el grito desconcentró a los alumnos de su examen. Draco se preguntó qué habría pasado para que gritara así - lo siento, profesora, pero esto es netamente personal, y nadie más que los ya involucrados pueden ayudarme.

-. Nosotros ya estamos involucrados

-. Pero no de forma directa, ustedes se involucraron al recogerme, pero nada más - su voz era fría -

-. Si llegase a atacar en el colegio, nos veremos directamente involucrados, señorita Inoue, sería bueno que nos informase de todo lo que sucede

-. Vosotros ya tenéis un problema con Voldemort - un escalofrío recorrió a la señora - hebiaku es tan sólo la décima parte de lo que es el Lord o incluso Harry, no es algo de lo que ustedes puedan preocuparse, pero gracias por su ofrecimiento - en ningún momento su voz dejó de sonar fría y amenazante, se volteó para volver a su asiento.

Minerva se compadeció de la chica, esperaba que se entendiera con Potter, así ambos podrían ayudarse. Cuando reparó en el tiempo, se había pasado 5 minutos.

-. Bien jóvenes, puedo ver que algunos no repasaron durante las vacaciones, debo decirles a aquellos, que se tendrán que afrontar a sus consecuencias - muchos tragaron con fuerza - lo que queda de tiempo, pueden practicar la última transformación - como vio que ninguno se movía agregó - pero ya! - obedecieron sin chistar.

-. Ren, sucedió algo? - preguntó Harry. Ella le vio con esa mirada oscura, pero en cuanto se percató de quién era, su verde volvió a brillar -

-. Oh! Nada, Harry, nada de mucha importancia - Mione, al darse cuenta que la chica no quería hablar de tema, intervino -

-. Un examen complicado te ha dado?

-. Todo lo contrario - respondió agradecida la chica - me hicieron preguntas de cosas que yo ocupo casi todos los días.

Cuando la profesora pasó por su lado los cuatros chicos se pusieron a trabajar.

Al sonar el timbre, Draco se acercó a Ren y la apartó del grupo de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la sala donde se dictaba Historia de la magia.

-. Yo... esto, Ren, me puedes acompañar unos segundos - ella le miró con frialdad, pero asintió, despidiéndose del trío de oro de Gryffindor - pues verás, yo..., hablé con Satoshi y él me aconsejó que yo... mm... - sus manos sudaban, era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así - argh! Que difícil

-. No tengo tu tiempo, Malfoy

-.Quieroquemeperdonesporhabertedichomestizaelotrodíarealmentenofuemiintenciónperodeboconservarunaimagenyverás... - en alguna parte había escuchado "que me perdones" o era sólo una confusión debido a la rapidez con la que hablaba su hermano. realmente lo dijo? - ... lo harás? - Draco se encontraba mirándole como cachorrito abandonado, había dejado aparte todo su orgullo Malfoy, todo su ego, esa mirada arrogante y había dejado a un chico de 15 años con una mirada de súplica y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin contar que el flequillo sobre sus ojos lo hacían ver totalmente encantador. Ren iba a aceptar, pero antes...

-. Puedes repetírmelo? Pero esta vez más lento y respira, que si no te mueres - Draco volvió a aspirar hondamente y miró directamente a su hermana, si ya lo había dicho una vez, pensó -

-. Quiero que me perdones por haberte... - no pudo seguir, ya que el beso en su mejilla y un ligero abrazo le dio la respuesta - eso significa?

-. Que te perdono - sonrió - pero una más Malfoy, y estás muerto - este sonrió sinceramente como nunca lo hacía.

Desde tras una estatua se encontraba cierto grupo de leones, quienes, bajo la fría y molesta mirada de Hermione, siguieron a Ren, sin importar que ellos tenían clases ahora. Pero si uno se fijaba bien cierto moreno tenía un debate interior "Maldición! Malfoy NO se vio _Tierno!_ NO, NO, NO!" pero otra parte, con una voz bastante parecida a la de su castaña amiga le decía todo lo contrario.

-. Harry! - susurró Hermy - debemos irnos - y el chico-que-vivió siguió a su amiga hasta la clase que le tocaba ahora, tan entretenida como nunca, Adivinación.

-. Se debe - comenzó a explicar la chica al rubio - a que la poción que te hizo tomar el profesor Snape, es una poción para aumentar la energía y la magia, no es tan sólo lo que dije en clases, pero como muy pronto se iban a enterar, aunque algunos ya sabían, qué haríamos este año en DCAO, pues preferí dar lo que se dicen en libros. Ahora, a tu caso, el que aumentara la magia, ayudó a tu desarrollo con tu elemento, digamos, por exceso de "combustible" por eso se te hizo más fácil encender tu mano, pero cree me, después de la primera vez, resulta mucho más fácil. - terminó de explicar cuando se sentaron a en sus puestos para tomar atención. Ren y Draco realmente soportaron hasta la primera hora de clases, pero al igual que muchos, menos los chicos de Ravenclaw, se fueron quedando dormidos, o en el caso particular de Ren, distrayéndose en otras cosas.

Continuará!

Mmm no sé si hay mucho que explicar en este capítulo, bastante claro quedó todo

SÍ! YA SE DIVISA EL SLASH! XDDD ya era hora, bueno, sí H de la magia lo comparten con Ravenclaw, que tal selene, la primera clase de Sato, y en fin todo el capítulo, he? Sí Ren no esta comiendo, pk será? Comerá ahora que ya se reconcilió con su hermano? O tendrá un gran sentimiento de culpa debido a lo que dijo Sato? Digan propongan ideas! Se aceptan de todo! Sí, incluso tomates, conozco una receta de tomates que quedan deliciosos, y si me evitan la ida al mercado se los agradeceré

Nos vemos y gracias por leer!

Si se me queda algo en el tintero me avisan

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 25 de Junio de 2006, 21.20

FINALIZADO: 27 de Junio de 2006, 19.05


	10. Capítulo 9

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también! Algo especial, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de Remus estarán dedicadas a Natty, que sin ti, no sabría como hacer para escribir la personalidad de Lupin, XDDD nos vemos!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 9 Detrás de la Máscara**

-. Ren, sucedió algo? - preguntó Harry. Ella le vio con esa mirada oscura, pero en cuanto se percató de quién era, su verde volvió a brillar -

-. Oh! Nada, Harry, nada de mucha importancia - Mione, al darse cuenta que la chica no quería hablar de tema, intervino -

-. Un examen complicado te ha dado?

-. Todo lo contrario - respondió agradecida la chica - me hicieron preguntas de cosas que yo ocupo casi todos los días.

Cuando la profesora pasó por su lado los cuatros chicos se pusieron a trabajar.

Al sonar el timbre, Draco se acercó a Ren y la apartó del grupo de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la sala donde se dictaba Historia de la magia.

-. Yo... esto, Ren, me puedes acompañar unos segundos - ella le miró con frialdad, pero asintió, despidiéndose del trío de oro de Gryffindor - pues verás, yo..., hablé con Satoshi y él me aconsejó que yo... mm... - sus manos sudaban, era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así - argh! Que difícil

-. No tengo tu tiempo, Malfoy

-.Quieroquemeperdonesporhabertedichomestizaelotrodíarealmentenofuemiintenciónpero deboconservarunaimagenyverás... - en alguna parte había escuchado "que me perdones" o era sólo una confusión debido a la rapidez con la que hablaba su hermano o realmente lo dijo - ... lo harás? - Draco se encontraba mirándole como cachorrito abandonado, había dejado aparte todo su orgullo Malfoy, todo su ego, esa mirada arrogante y había dejado a un chico de 15 años con una mirada de súplica y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin contar que el flequillo sobre sus ojos lo hacían ver totalmente encantador. Ren iba a aceptar, pero antes...

-. Puedes repetírmelo? Pero esta vez más lento y respira, que si no te mueres - Draco volvió a aspirar hondamente y miró directamente a su hermana, si ya lo había dicho una vez, pensó -

-. Quiero que me perdones por haberte... - no pudo seguir, ya que el beso en su mejilla y un ligero abrazo le dio la respuesta - eso significa?

-. Que te perdono - sonrió - pero una más, Malfoy, y estás muerto - este sonrió sinceramente como nunca lo hacía.

Desde tras una estatua se encontraba cierto grupo de leones, quienes, bajo la fría y molesta mirada de Hermione, siguieron a Ren, sin importar que ellos tenían clases ahora. Pero si uno se fijaba bien cierto moreno tenía un debate interior "Maldición! Malfoy NO se vio _Tierno!_ NO, NO, NO!" pero otra parte, con una voz bastante parecida a la de su castaña amiga le decía todo lo contrario.

-. Harry! - susurró Hermy - debemos irnos - y el chico-que-vivió siguió a su amiga hasta la clase que le tocaba ahora, tan entretenida como nunca, Adivinación.

-. Se debe - comenzó a explicar la chica al rubio - a que la poción que te hizo tomar el profesor Snape, es una poción para aumentar la energía y la magia, no es tan sólo lo que dije en clases, pero como muy pronto se iban a enterar, aunque algunos ya sabían, qué haríamos este año en DCAO, pues preferí dar lo que se dicen en libros. Ahora, a tu caso, el que aumentara la magia, ayudó a tu desarrollo con tu elemento, digamos, por exceso de "combustible" por eso se te hizo más fácil encender tu mano, pero cree me, después de la primera vez, resulta mucho más fácil. - terminó de explicar cuando se sentaron a en sus puestos para tomar atención. Ren y Draco realmente soportaron hasta la primera hora de clases, pero al igual que muchos, menos los chicos de Ravenclaw, se fueron quedando dormidos, o en el caso particular de Ren, distrayéndose en otras cosas.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Los vio juntos en la cena, comían y hablaban como si en el primer día no hubiese pasado nada, Blaise acompañaba sus palabras y una celosa y disgustada Pansy interrumpía las oraciones de la morena, pero el ojigris no aguantó mucha esta situación y le "regañó" o amenazó, fuese lo que fuese que hizo había funcionado. Pero algo estaba mal en esta imagen, algo le molestaba de lo que veía

-. Harry! - le llamó la pelirroja - seguro que no te gusta! - preguntó irritada -

-. Perdón, Ginny, decías algo?

-. Argh! Te comentaba de lo pesado que es el profesor Satoshi, nos dio LA tarea para la próxima clase, que no es ni más ni menos, mañana en las últimas horas

-. Pero hermanita, a ti sólo les dio investigar de qué trata esa magia, a nosotros nos hizo investigar el pueblo del elemento que nos tocó y practicar esa extraña cosa de liberar magia

-. Yo no creo que Satoshi - se sintió extrañamente observada - él dijo que podíamos llamarle por su nombre!

-. En serio? - preguntó la pelirroja -

-. A nosotros...

-. Nos ha dicho...

-. Exactamente lo mismo... - hablaron los gemelos -

-. Como decía, yo no creo que sea pesado, a nosotros nos aclaró su situación, y viéndose obligado a trabajar en lo que NO le gusta, como bien le reclamó a Ren...

-. "oh! Merlín! No puedo creer que halla encontrado _tierno_ a Malfoy! Aunque debo admitir que sin esa máscara... oh no Harry! A ti esa faceta suya NO te afectó! Las palabras de Ren no te afectan! NO, no, NO!"

-. Harry, por merlín! - regañó la castaña. Harry sintió líquido en su mano y al bajar la vista se encontró con que había quebrado el vaso - ten más cuidado

Ren que estaba observando hacia la mesa de los leones, vio el accidente, sacó de entre su túnica el frasquito que el moreno le había entregado es mañana.

-. Al tiro vuelvo - se levantó sonriendo, bajo la observación de la mirada gris de su hermano

- Harry - llamó, este le miró - tienes un extraño gustó por dañarte las manos - le puso enfrente el frasquito -

-. He? - comentó confundido -

-. Para ti, para tus heridas, pero recuerda...

-. Evitar que toque el suelo - sonrió, al igual que Ren - lo recuerdo, puedes decirme lo que es?

-. Claro! - respondió ella, Harry se dispuso a escuchar - cuando hallas madurado lo suficiente en tus técnicas de magia - Fred y George rieron de la cara que había puesto Potter. Le entregó un papel - divúlgalo - fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a su puesto y reír de algún chiste que había dicho Blaise -

-. Fe jes, parry?

-. Ugh! Ron deberías saber que con la boca llena no se habla! - dijo asqueada la castaña -

-. No vale la pena recordárselo, Hermione - agregó la pelirroja - alguna nota de amor, Harry?

-. Dice "Chicos de Gryffindor mayores de 15 años..."

-. Oh! Lo siento Ginny - burló Ron -

-. "... Mañana, tendrán, no, deberán sacrificar parte del tiempo de almuerzo para realizar la tarea de DCAO, les espero en la biblioteca cerca de la zona prohibida. Lleven pergaminos, harta tinta, plumas y mucho oído. Se despide R.I"

-. Algo más? - preguntó la castaña -

-. Sí, dice que sería de buena ayuda buscar un lugar donde podamos meter ruido y estemos cómodos en invierno.

-. Injusticia! - gritó la pelirroja -

-. Por qué lo dices, hermanita? - preguntaron los gemelos -

-. A ustedes les va a ayudar esa... esa... cómo se llame, y a nosotros no! - en ese momento escucharon los vítores de la casa de Hufflepuff hacia la morena que hacía una venia. Luna se acercó a ellos -

-. Ya vieron! Esa chica, Ren, ayudará a todos en la tarea de DCAO, no te alegra Ginny? - pero la pelirroja sólo se levantó y salió del comedor indignada. Ren que observó eso sonrió con autosuficiencia y murmuró un "Esto es sólo el principio, Weasley" - dije algo malo?

-. Lo que sucede es que - comenzó Mione - a los de cuarto Gryffindor no va ha ayudarlos

-. Ah, valla, yo digo que es una chica simpática

-. Te parece? - habló Harry -

-. Sí, una chica simpática y triste - comentó por último para sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cuando la cena ya iba terminando, una gran águila entró en el comedor, sobrevolando las mesas; en sus patas cargaba lo que debería ser una gran y pesada caja. Draco le hizo una seña a Ren que miraba su comida, sin probar.

-. Tsujiro! - gritó, el ave localizando a su ama, comenzó un descenso hacía ella.

-. Mira! - dijo Harry a su amiga - es el ave de Ren

-. No crees que es una carga un tanto pesada? - comentó ella un poco enojada -

-. Oh tsujiro! - acarició a su águila Arpía - qué traes, he? - la subió a la mesa, donde comenzó a devorar el contenido del plato de la morena - libros! - sonrió, luego frunció el ceño - de dónde? No me digas que has... - pero el ave graznó, asustando a gran parte del alumnado presente, y apuntó con su ala al rubio que estaba sacando algunos libros - ah, ya veo, pero igual es un largo viaje! - volvió a graznar - No me importa! La caja estaba pesada! - ahora casi todos tomaban atención a la "conversación" que tenía la chica y el ave - cómo que dos más!

-. Ren, estos son los libros que hablan sobre tu cultura, no? - preguntó Blaise -

-. Sí, todos traducidos... - volvió a ver al ave, pero el animal ya estaba volando - A donde vas! Aún no termino contigo, tsujiro! - pero el águila volvió a graznar saliendo, por la ventana, del comedor, del castillo y después de los terrenos de Hogwarts - argh!

-. Sucede algo? - se atrevió a hablar Draco -

-. Aún queda una caja más, de tu casa - esto sólo lo escuchó Blaise, aparte de Draco - y hay dos más en nuestra habitación - los dos chicos se quedaron mirando -

-. Quién te manda todo? - preguntó el rubio -

-. Asuka. Seguramente Satoshi le pidió los libros hoy en la mañana, ella los mandó no sé como y él hizo que MI tsujiro fuera a buscarlos a tu casa. Obviamente tus padre sabían que le llegarían los libros.- iban caminado, mientras la caja flotaba tras ellos, claramente le pidieron permiso a algún profesor para esto (NA: adivinen quien XDD), dirigiéndose a la sala común de Slytherin.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

El trío de oro iba caminando a su torre mientras comentaba

-. Creen que esos sean los libros que ocuparemos para la tarea de defensa

-. Son muchos, tendremos que revisarlos todos? - quejó Ron -

-. Obvio que son mucho - respondió la castaña - ayudará a casi todo Hogwarts en esa tarea!

-. Ya, pero no te alteres

-. Cómo lo hará

-. Hará qué, Harry?

-. No sé, ser tan ella, has visto? Todo el colegio, exceptuando Ginny, le cae bien, incluido Malfoy!

-. Sí, en la cena se veían muy unidos, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-. Tu dices, algo así, como novios? - preguntaron Hermy y Harry -

-. Sí, hoy en la tarde - Harry se abofeteó mentalmente al recordar ese _tierno_ Malfoy - a quién más dejaría abrazarlo así?

-. Sabes que Malfoy a tenido muchos "Acompañantes" - agregó Hermy, el moreno inconscientemente, puso atención a las palabras de su amiga - pero a ninguno le ha dejado tocar, en público

-. Ya! Pero se supone que estaban solos! Puede que en la privacidad de su habitación...

-. Ya basta! - gritó Harry - ya está bien, desde cuando a nosotros nos importa la vida privada de Malfoy, he! - y gruñendo entró en su sala común para luego dirigirse, sin saludar sin nada, a su habitación y prepararse para dormir -

-. Escucha, Ron, no creo que Ren y Malfoy, sean novios, son muy...

-. Diferentes? - completó él, pero la castaña negó -

-. Iguales...

-. "si a Harry no le gusta Ren, entonces qué fue eso?" - sus dos amigos se quedaron dormidos con ese pensamiento rondándoles...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Estuvo hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada, su estómago rugía de hambre, una razón por la cual no podía conciliar el sueño, mala idea pasar todas las comidas, pensó. Leyó y contempló pasajes de la vida de su madre. Clasificó los libros que le había mandado su amiga Asuka, pensó en ella, le escribió una carta, la enviaría a través de una lechuza del colegio, dejaría a tsujiro descansar, observó su violín largo rato, qué ganas de tocar, observó su cuaderno y una pluma, garabateó algo, un dibujo de su hermano, Harry y los chicos, utilizando la técnica "super-deformet" sonrió con su obra de arte. Draco y Harry estaban sentados en el pasto mirando fijamente una snitch, a punto de cazarla; en una esquina se veían a Snape a punto de golpear a un perro que era detenido por Lupin, y Satoshi estaba al lado de Severus por si acaso; se veía a Hermione con una cadena arrastrando a Ron a la biblioteca, quien iba pataleando; Neville con una planta; a Pansy babeando por Draco; a Blaise sonrojado observando a Pansy; a Ginny observando a Harry y los gemelos convertidos en cachorros riéndose uno del otro. Y ella? Se preguntarán, ella no formaba parte de este dibujo, incluso por ahí se veían cartas de Matthew, Asuka y a su querida tsujiro, pero no ella. Luego de observar su obra, se tapó con la ropa de cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Despertó antes que su compañera de cuarto, se quitó el cabello de su rostro a la vez que pensaba, cómo haría para que esa chica le sirviera de algo, con un bostezo fue al lavado. Aún no amanecía, pero ella ya no podía soportar dormir más, además su estómago seguía exigiéndole comida, hoy día comería, fuese lo que fuese que tuviera por delante. Mientras se enjaguaba el cabello se imaginaba un exquisito, humeante, caliente y gran plato de sopa de fideos. Uy! Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Salió ya vestida, metió su dibujo en el cuaderno de su madre, que llevaba a todos lados, y bajó a la sala común, qué tocaba hoy? Encantamientos la dos primeras horas, aún faltaban como 3 horas aproximadamente para las ocho, suspiró, después seguía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, podría ser interesante, luego le venía el almuerzo, uff! La tarea de defensa, comenzó a bajar las pilas de libros, definitivamente alguien le debería ayudar a subir esto hasta la biblioteca, aunque podrían ocupar algún hechizo. Después del almuerzo venía adivinación con los de Hufflepuff, sí era esa clase, junto a aritmancia e historia de la magia, que no compartían con Gryffindor, dios guarde al viejo, pensó. Lo bueno es que después de esa aburrida clase de adivinación, tendría libre hasta la cena, y ella quería aprovechar ese tiempo libre, leyendo, dibujando, tocando violín, lo que sea menos estar en clases, pobres Gryffindor que les tocaba tener clases hasta la cena, se alegró de ser Slytherin, pero luego volvió a ver su horario, deseó estar en otra casa, a quién se le ocurría llenar la mañana del sábado con clases! Y justo la noche anterior tendrían astronomía, genial! Pensó con sarcasmo.

-. Tan temprano? - le preguntó su hermano -

-. Sí, estaba pensando

-. Cuidado, te puedes sentir mal cuando uno no está acostumbrado

-. Y tu lo dices por experiencia propia? - Draco se acercó e iba a agregar un comentario, pero luego decidió aprovechar mejor su tiempo -

-. Sabes por qué Potter, te ha estado vigilando desde la tarde? - ella le miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba ese comentario -

-. Puede considerarme extraña, rara, diferente, le puedo gustar y espero realmente que no sea eso, me considera su igual, mmm hay muchas posibilidades - su hermano cambiaba su expresión a cada palabra suya, en especial de en eso de "gustarle", nop, no dejaría que ese idiota de Potter se metiera con su hermana - o, en una de esas, no me vigilaba a mi, sino, a ti

-. Sí, ya creo, mi belleza atrapa hasta el héroe mágico, san Potter, lo siento hermanita, parece que te he apartado a tu novio

-. Pues verás, que si yo anduviese en mi otra forma muchas miradas voltearían a verme

-. Quieres apostar?

-. Quieres dar explicaciones?

-. No

-. Bien, pero me extraña eso de que Harry - Draco frunció el ceño - jes! Ustedes dos tienen la misma reacción cuando nombro al otro - el rubio cambió de expresión - continúo, lo que quería decir, es que me extraña el hecho que me esté vigilando, puedo sentirme famosa, y sé que soy bella, pero no es para tanto

-. A ti no te gustará Potter, verdad?

-. Claro que no! Eso... eso sería incesto! - cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar las palabras de su hermano -

-. Entonces es verdad!

-. Hum? Qué es verdad?

-. Que Potter y tu... eso explica el parecido... los mismo ojos...

-. Por favor, Draco, qué es verdad?

-. Que tu y Potter son hermanos! - Ren, abrió los ojos y tras unos segundos largó a reír - deja de reírte!

-. Por supuesto que no! - dijo entre risas - no has visto las fotos de mi mamá? - Draco negó con la cabeza - mi madre y Lily tuvieron una discusión, se odiaban!

-. Entonces no entiendo cuál es la extraña relación que mantienes con cara-rajada, y por qué se parecen tanto! - Draco se sentó amurrado en un sillón, tenía un pequeño puchero en su rostro -

-. Simplemente, encantador - dijo Ren, se acercó al rubio y besó su frente - cree me, pronto te enterarás, pero es que ni Potter sabe de esa extraña relación!

-. Ya, pero él SI sabe que yo soy tu hermano, o no? - Ren se impresionó - eso explicaría las miradas de extrañeza que me lanza

-. Pues verás, nuestras discusiones han dejado claro que tenemos un afecto más cercano que tu con tus amigos - Ren se encontraba sentada al lado del rubio acariciando su cabello, como ya era normal en ella - y muchas personas se han puesto a suponer, a pesar que sólo llevamos un día en clases! No me impresionaría que Hermione

-. No la nombres

-. Draco por favor! - le mandó una severa mirada, y Draco se sintió tan pequeño, aunque nunca lo diría - no me impresionaría que Hermione ya sepa que relación tenemos, o al menos algo muy cercano, además no creo que las miradas de Potter sean de extrañeza, puede ser de otra cosa... - Draco abrió los ojos -

-. Tu dices, Potter de mi... Eew! Qué asco! Lo último que me faltaría ser que Harry ande tras mío - Ren sonrió - que!

-. Le dijiste Harry

-. Bu-bueno tu lo nombras así, no es extraño que se me pegue! - hubo un silencio y Ren no dejó de sonreír - no lo puedo creer, lo dices en serio? - dijo ya harto del silencio -

-. Qué niño más caprichoso - comentó, Draco se paseaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado, Ren rió al pensar eso -

-. De qué te ríes ahora? - gritó ya enojado -

-. Que pareces león enjaulado - lo único que recibió fue el cojinazo de Draco y el sonido de una puerta abrirse - Draco!

-. Que! - ya se escuchó fuera de la sala común, Ren llevaba su bolso al igual que el ojigris -

-. No seas malito - ocupó su tono infantil, Draco se detuvo y la esperó sin voltear - anoche hice un dibujo de ustedes

-. Nosotros? A quien involucraste? - Ren sacó el dibujo y Draco no aguantó la risa -

-. que?

-. Me río de la sangre-sucia - recibió un puntapié de Ren - auch!

-. Se llama Hermione, al menos llámala por su apellido

-. Argh! Está bien, de _Granger_ y la comadreja Weasley, al igual que sus hermanos y que Potter parece que va a perder - Ren se detuvo y observó el dibujo -

-. Por qué dices eso?

-. Mira - indicó su dibujo - tengo el brazo más arriba que él - luego miró a una Ginny toda babosa y le miró con odio, inconscientemente - has capturado la esencia de todos, en especial de Pansy y Blaise

-. Sí? Dibujé lo que he escuchado de cada uno - volvió a rugir el estómago de Ren, haciendo que esta se sonrojara -

-. Aún no está listo el desayuno, creo que Dinky está acá, le pediremos algo de comer

-. Sabes dónde está la cocina?

-. Claro! - caminaron un poco más y el rubio rascó la pera del cuadro y se abrió la puerta -

-. Buenos días, señores, quieren un pastelito de limón - habló un elfo -

-. Tal vez una taza de chocolate - todos les ofrecían algo, hasta que un -

-. Qué hace aquí Draco Malfoy

-. Hola, Dobby - dijo con malicia -

-. Hola, Dobby! - saludó una más amable Ren, el elfo le miró desagrado - sabes sí Dinky está acá

-. Dobby ya no sirve a la familia Malfoy - Ren miró a Draco y suspiró -

-. Yo soy Ren Inoue, Dobby, podrías responder a la pregunta que te hice? - ocupó todo el tono infantil que pudo ocupar, pero Dobby no respondió, sino, otro elfo -

-. Dinky, está aquí, joven ama - el pobre elfo apareció temeroso entre sus compañeros -

-. Dinky, qué alegría verte! - saludó Ren, pero luego repuso en el temblor de Dinky - sucede algo?

-. Dinky quiere ser libre - habló Dobby, todos los otros elfos miraron mal a Dobby. Ren no entendió eso -

-. Libre? - le preguntó a su hermano -

-. Que ya no quiere servirte

-. Ah! - exclamó - pues si eso quiere - Draco le miró mal - cómo libero a un elfo

-. No puedes estar hablando en serio?

-. Pero si eso es lo que quiere - dijo en tono ingenuo -

-. Sí, pero la familia de Dinky ha servido a la mía, durante siglos!

-. Entonces es malo liberar a un elfo? - realmente ella no entendía nada -

-. No / Sí - Draco y Dobby exclamaron a la vez -

-. Pero si eso es lo que quiere! - los otros elfos le comenzaban a mirar mal. Ren suspiró - Dinky déjame que lo pienso, ahora - dijo elevando la voz - quien podría darme un pastelito de chocolate de menta - unos dos o tres elfos cumplieron su deseo, y ella salió feliz comiendo pastelitos de chocolate mentolado - no entiendo, por qué está mal?

-. Me aburrí de explicarte

-. Jo que malo, le preguntaré a Harry, por qué está mal liberar a un elfo - dijo sentándose junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a su hermano.

Cuando el grupo de Gryffindor llegó, Ren estaba terminándose su ultimo pastelito de chocolate mentolado, que había reservado como postre después del verdadero desayuno

-. Hola, Ren

-. Harry, Hermione, Ron! - saludó efusivamente - puedo preguntarles algo

-. Claro - respondieron los únicos dos que no se atragantaban con la comida -

-. Por qué está mal liberar a un elfo? - a Hermione le brillaron los ojos -

-. Por qué preguntas - dijo Harry, Ren se levantó y descaradamente se sentó entre ellos, muchos dejaron caer su servicio al ver esto -

-. Pues el elfo que me puso mi padre - Harry entendió, al igual Hermy al verse ya enterada de la situación de la morena, no así cierto pelirrojo - quiere liberarse

-. En serio! - exclamó alegre Hermy -

-. Cómo lo sabes?

-. Pues veras, Harry, hay un elfo, Dobby, creo que se llama, me lo dijo, pero mi hermano dijo que estaba mal liberar a un elfo

-. Tu hermano? - preguntó la castaña -

-. Sí, por eso le pregunto a ustedes

-. Si eso quiere él - dijo Harry -

-. Lo mismo dije yo, cómo se libera a un elfo?

-. Dándole una prenda - respondieron ambos -

-. una prenda?

-. De vestir - dijo Hermione, con ojos brillantes - quieres unirte a PEDDO

-. Sigues con eso? - exclamó Ron -

-. Claro!

-. Qué es PEDDO? - susurró a Harry, pero este le respondió que mejor no preguntara - lo pensaré, Hermione, ahora quién me acompaña a la cena a liberar a un elfo? - Hermy se apuntó - bueno, era eso, nos vemos! - se sentó junto a su hermano, quien no le tomó en cuenta hasta finales de encantamiento, donde con un pucherito y ojos llorosos de parte de ella, su hermano le volvió a hablar revolviéndole el cabello, para disgusto de Ren, y sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-. "que acto más encantador... Ah! Diablos Harry deja de pensar en estupideces!"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era nada como se lo habían pintado, sí las criaturas eran bellas, bondadosas, y fáciles de cuidar, nada que uno no encontrara en un libro, pensó Ren aburrida, Unicornios, bellos, pero aburridos, a ella le gustaban más las cosas peligrosas, acromántulas era su especialidad, junto a los basilisco u otras animales tenebrosos, nada de cuentos de hadas, le hubiera encantado ver a esas cosas que les había mostrado el semigigante, un hipogrifo, como le dijo su hermano, ese que había "intentado matarlo" escuchó las dos versiones y luego se hizo una idea de lo que había pasado, mm su hermano no había tenido buenas experiencias en ese bosque, pero sabía que a él le gustaban las criaturas mágicas, podría ser...

-. "no juegues a ser cupido, Ren" - se dijo, suspirando mirando a ambos, quienes milagrosamente no habían discutido para nada, pareciera que Draco estaba escapando del campo visual del moreno - "al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto en él" - volvió a suspirar...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Como ven - comenzó Ren a hablar, la bibliotecaria había aceptado esta "reunión" de estudio sólo por que Dumbledor se lo había pedido - las estanterías han desaparecido, he pedido la biblioteca para todo el que venga a hacer la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - todos permanecían de pie - Hay cuatro hileras de mesas, Agua y Fuego, ocuparán las dos primeras, Tierra y Aire, las otras dos, se sentarán por nivel. Los de Cuarto en la fila de mesas cercano a mi, y así hacia atrás... - todos se sentaron, para su mala, o buena suerte, Draco y Harry habían quedado, un poco, juntos - cada 15 minutos aparecerá un vaso de jugo o algún alimento liviano, frutas, verduras, pan, esas cosas - todos se aliviaron de no pasar hambre, especialmente cierto pelirrojo - bien, los libros están ahí, comiencen, levanten la mano si tienen duda.. - todos comenzaron a leer y escribir -

-. ... Se remonta hasta antes de Cristo, Aunque claramente, ellos no sabían... - Harry continuó leyendo en voz alta, para disgusto de cierto rubio que se estaba impacientando -

-. Oh! Por Merlín Potter, puedes leer en voz baja?

-. Lástima que te moleste - respondió él -

-. Distraes!

-. No es mi intención si te gusta escuchar mi voz, Malfoy - bien ese comentario no se lo esperaba, y más que como insulto lo había tomado como un "coqueteo?" merlín aleje a su hermana, por que ese sonrojo que evitaba, se llegase a notar, ella estaría muerta -

-. Nadie intenta escuchar tu voz, cara-rajada, intento hacer que te calles - su mano derecha comenzó a picar, y él comenzó a rascarse, cada vez, más fuerte -

-. Pues es una pena que... Malfoy, tu mano! - Harry se había percatado que la albina mano de Malfoy, se teñía de rojo -

-. Inoue! - se escuchó lejano, Draco volteó a ver y vio a Ren con la capucha puesta y su rubio cabello apenas visible tras esta. Se acercó a su hermana y...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Hace minutos su mano izquierda había comenzado a picar, normal, pensó, la cicatriz de su primer ataque de fuego, de aquel incendio que le había marcado, de vez en cuando le picaba, pero algo no andaba bien, nunca duraba tanto, sintió su respiración más agitada, su transformación involuntaria, rápidamente se puso la capucha de su capa

-. No... no puede ser... - susurró agitadamente - no... - se afirmó en la mesa donde estaban los chicos de sexto de Tierra -

-. Inoue, te sientes bien? - le preguntó un chico. Pero Ren se sujetaba su mano izquierda y con un gemido ahogado esta comenzaba a arder nuevamente, quemando la tela de su ropa, quemando su piel - Inoue! - gritó el chico llamando la atención de todos.

En menos de tres segundo llegó Malfoy, con su mano dañada, junto a Potter.

-. Denme un pañuelo! - gritó Malfoy, en menos de un chst! Tenía un pañuelo entre sus manos, cubrió las llamas con el pañuelo e intentó apagarlo, pero más gemidos salieron de la garganta de su hermana - Llamen a Satoshi! - gritó, una chica partió al gran comedor donde podría estar - apágate, apágate! - pedía -

-. A...qua... - decía entre gemidos -

-. Hay que llevarla a la enfermería - dijo Potter -

-. No me digas, genio - comentó, siguió intentando apagar el fuego, el pañuelo comenzaba a aprenderse, su propia sangre comenzaba a incendiarse -

-. Acqua... - algo se le iluminó al rubio -

-. Potter, sabes invocar agua? - el moreno negó - qué agua, Ren? - le preguntaba, cuando una llama tocó su piel aguantó el gemido -

-. Vitta... - una neblina comenzaba a cubrir su mente -

-. _l'acqua della vita _- comprendió - Potter, el frasco que te dio ayer, lo tienes? "no digas no, no digas no" - el moreno buscó entre su ropa -

-. Este? - se lo quitó de las manos y vertió un poco sobre el brazo de la chica, pero sólo logró sacar un gemido...

_-. Puedes imaginar una fogata, Malfoy?_

Puso su mano derecha en la que estaba cubierta de fuego, aguantando el dolor, sin entender como, comprendió a lo que se refería Ren, necesitarían en el agua después

-. Puedes imaginar una fogata, Ren? - se podría decir que la chica sonrió - imagina que se apaga, que se va apagando - poco a poco, y para asombro de todos, el fuego comenzó a disminuir, pero el dolor aumentaba. Gotitas de sudor cubría ambos rostros, pero en especial el del rubio.

Potter se acercó a Ren y le tomó de la mano derecha, para darle apoyo, Draco pareció pasar de largo este hecho, pero para asombro de los tres, imágenes, que veía Ren, se transmitieron a los otros dos.

_Sangre - Fuego - Serpientes - Huevos - Gritos - Madera - Humo - Manos - Plumas - Cuerpos - Carbón - Cimientos - Rocas - Tumbas - Flores - Sangre - Fuego - Serpientes - Huevos - Gritos - Madera - Humo - Manos - Plumas - Cuerpos - Carbón - Cimientos - Rocas - Tumbas - Flores - Sangre - Fuego - Serpientes - Huevos - Gritos - Madera - Humo - Manos - Plumas - Cuerpos - Carbón - Cimientos - Rocas - Tumbas - Flores ... _

Todo se veía, para volver a repetirse, Potter sacó la mano y las imágenes dejaron de verse. En ese momento llegó Satoshi

-. Ren... - susurró, su mano, ya no ardía, su brazo tenía las marcas del fuego, al igual el brazo de Draco - Pansy - esta acudió al momento - escucha, ve al cuarto de Ren, de su baúl saca dos frasquitos iguales a estos - mostró el de Harry - llévalos a la enfermería, si te demoras menos de tres minutos, Slytherin tendrá 50 puntos - agregó al ver la cara de desagrado de la chica, pero al decir lo último partió en seguida - Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme, Harry, tu igual - al ver que el moreno tenía su mano derecha cubierta de sangre -

-. Merlín, tu mano, Harry! - Padma al verle, este sólo siguió al profesor que cargaba a Ren y a Malfoy que seguía a su hermana con una consciente muestra de preocupación.

-. Él... Él... está cerca... está... acá... - tras decir esto, cayó bajo un estado de inconsciencia, Sato la apretó más contra sí y apuró el paso. A Ren se le bajó la capucha mostrando su rubio cabello, que Potter llegó a ver, pero que después preguntaría...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

La enfermera exclamó al ver a la chica desmayada, y a los otros dos jóvenes. Severus fue enterado de esto, gracias a los chicos que lo comentaban en los pasillos, y fue tan rápido como pudo, y que no mostrara sus ansias, hacia el lugar.

Por otro lado Malfoy estaba cuidando de su hermana, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Ren, con su brazo vendado, por decisión de Sato, y en contra de la enfermera quién quería curar al joven Malfoy.

-. "Qué sucedió, Ren, qué te pasó" - se preguntaba el rubio, una y otra vez, sin reparar en las presencias de las demás personas, comenzó a acariciar el rubio cabello de Ren.

Poco fue lo que demoró Pansy con los frasquitos, en cuanto le fueron entregados a Satoshi, ordenó que ambos jóvenes se sacaran la venda, en ese momento el rubio notó que Potter se encontraba en la enfermería.

Harry, no es que tuviese la mente en blanco, pero si quisiéramos ver su interior, sería ver una mezcla de todos los colores, formando blanco, y así estaba Harry, sus pensamientos estaban tan alterados, que no se distinguía uno de otro.

-. Quiero que ambos vacíen el frasco en sus brazos dañados, y después voten el agua

-. Votarla?

-. Sí - miró a ambos, Harry estaba mudo, no decía ni pío - Potter, quieres preguntar algo? - cuando el ojiverde se dio cuenta que le hablaban a él, Sato agregó - bien, sin dudas entonces, Draco - le lanzó otro frasquito - haz que el agua cure a Ren

-. Sí - susurró.

Cuando Sato iba a salir, llegó Snape junto a Minerva, quién venía a ver a su chico dorado, salieron y allí explicaron las cosas, o al menos se intentaron explicar.

-. Hay que avisarle al director - dijo Satoshi, los otros dos no entendieron - Es una lástima involucrarles en esto, ya bastante han hecho por nosotros.

-. Señor Yamaguchi - dijo Mcgonagall - creo no entender -

-. El abuelo de Ren se encuentra en los territorios de Hogwarts... - miró la puerta donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes.

-. Eso es imposible! - alegó la mujer -

-. Claro que lo es - habló la calmada voz del director - cómo se encuentra

-. No ha despertado - Sato se apoyó en la puerta, Severus había ingresado a la enfermería para constatar con sus propios ojos, eso del Agua de la Vida -

-. Creo que mejor es discutirlo en el despacho, Minerva, hazme el favor de llamar al profesor Lupin - comenzó a caminar - ah! Y que venga su perro también - dicho esto se volvió a encaminar, esta vez sin volverse, seguido de un peliazul -

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Severus entró silencioso a la enfermería

-. Señor Malfoy, cómo se encuentra? - desvió su mirar a Potter - claramente usted tenía que ser uno de los primeros en visitar la enfermería, no, señor Potter - la mirada de odio que se mandaron ambos, fue indescriptible -

-. Silencio - pidió Draco, para sorpresa de todos los concientes y presentes - necesita descanso, no?

-. Sí, no es el mejor lugar para discutir - concordó, y habló por primera vez en todo el rato, el moreno -

-. Ha comenzado a pensar, señor Potter? - la morena sonrió -

-. Dejen de discutir, parecen dos niños, aunque concuerdo con que uno todavía lo es - comento Ren, ya consciente y mirando fijamente a Severus, para gracia de Harry -

-. Ren... - susurró Draco - qué sucedió - Ren le miró dulcemente y luego suspiró -

-. Él, Draco, él está acá

-. Eso no es posible! - comentaron los dos que entendían del tema, en otras palabras, Harry quedó más colgado que nunca -

-. Él? - recibió dos miradas asesinas de dos muy enojados Slytherin - ok, me callo

-. Jes, no Harry, ya te explicaré - el color de cabello de Ren comenzaba a volver a su estado normal -

-. Beba esto, señorita Inoue - Ren sonrió y sorbió un poco -

-. Duag! Sabe a tierra - comentó, luego le miró fijamente - lo que hace uno por recuperarse - y lo tomó de un trago, haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa -

-. Ahora dime, como que Él está en Hogwarts, nadie puede entrar...

-. Por merlín, Draco, Sirius Black entró en estos territorios hace dos años, a que no lo recuerdas! - exclamó Ren, bastante enojada - Hogwarts no es un lugar muy seguro, aunque así lo pinten, mi abuelo no tendrá poderes fantásticos, como Harry o el Lord, pero sí tiene bastante cabeza como para ingeniárselas y entrar como si nada, sólo basta con averiguar un poco para saber cómo entró Sirius y él lo perfeccionará! - después de esta revelación, el silencio rondó en la enfermería -

-. Debo informar que ya has despertado, seguro Satoshi, tendrá gusto en verte - dicho y hecho, Severus terminó de hablar y salió de la enfermería rumbo al despacho del director (N/A: ¬¬ valla forma de escaparse del lugar)

-. Yo, también debo irme, que descanses, Ren - dijo Harry, quien tras decir esto recibió el cálido abrazo, y la revoltura de cabello, de Ren - mala, no ves que hoy me lo había peinado - ambos sonrieron, se podría decir que Draco, también, lo hizo.

Harry caminó hasta la puerta, tratando de recordar algo muy importante que tenía que preguntarle a la chica, pero en ese momento lo tenía por completo olvidado. Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, se acordó, al voltearse se encontró a Draco de espalda a él abrazando a una Ren, no sabía cual de los estaba llorando, pero las pequeñas convulsiones eran notables...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. "Los Malfoy no lloran..." - se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero al ya verse solos, Draco no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla -

-. Draco? - le llamó al verle esa solitaria lágrima - estás bien? - este asintió con su cabeza, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ren le hizo sentarse en la cama - entonces, por qué lloras?

-. No lloro - dijo con la voz quebrada -

-. Sí, lo haces

-. No

-. Cuando las glándulas lagrimales expulsan su líquido y este cae desde el ojo, se le llama llorar...

-. No...

-. No? Tan mal estoy en anatomía Humana? - recibió un pequeño golpe de Draco, y ella sonrió -

-. No lloro... - levantó su mirar hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su hermana, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas que él no quería votar. Sintió los cálidos brazos de su hermana rodearle el cuello -

-. A que no... - le acarició su cabello - miedo? - susurró, él asintió levemente - de qué? - murmuró algo, pero le fue imposible entender - puedes repetir de nuevo?

-. ... que algo malo te sucediese - ella sonrió y abrazó más fuerte, pero no tanto como para ahogarlo -

-. Nada me pasará - dijo ella acariciándole el pelo. Estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Ren volvió a hablar - adivina...

-. Qué? - dijo él -

-.Potter te está viendo... - dijo con voz melodiosa. Sus palabras surtieron efecto y Draco Malfoy quedó paralizado, pero será por asco u otra cosa?

Continuará!

BIEN COLOCO COMO ADVERTENCIA QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDRA HECHIZOS DEL SEXTO LIBRO, YA VERÁN POR QUÉ

Se preguntarán, no creen que es mucho para ser el segundo día de clases? Pues yo digo NOOO si es antes, imposible, si es después, rompe la línea cronológica que me he marcado, y miren que cuesta hacer esa línea cronológica cuando a cada 5 segundos se te ocurre una idea, sí chicas fanaticas de Remus y Sirius en el proximo capítulo aparecen más... bueno y? Que les parece este detrás de las máscaras de Draco Malfoy, ya verán el de Harry, aunque de Harry ya lo conocemos, un chico bastante temeroso, pero que tiene que hacerse el valiente, mmm mejor no hago ese capítulo, aparte la historia quedará más corta.

Para serles sincera, estas últimas escenas no iban con el capítulo, se me ocurrieron en el momento, pero que ayudarán más adelante cuando ya haya transcurrido XXX XXXXXX del año escolar, ayudarán, jes!. Prox capítulo la liberación del elfo doméstico! o tal vez no puedan...Alguien me recuerda que significaban PEDDO? Lo agradecería, nos vemos!

Si se me queda algo en el tintero me avisan

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 02 de Julio de 2006, 16.40

FINALIZADO: 03 de Julio de 2006, 19. 40


	11. Capítulo 10

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!!! Algo especial, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de Remus estarán dedicadas a Natty, que sin ti, no sabría como hacer para escribir la personalidad de Lupin, XDDD nos vemos!!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo: 10 Severus Snape v/s Ren Inoue**

Severus entró silencioso a la enfermería

-. Señor Malfoy, cómo se encuentra? - desvió su mirar a Potter - claramente usted tenía que ser uno de los primeros en visitar la enfermería, no, señor Potter - la mirada de odio que se mandaron ambos, fue indescriptible -

-. Silencio - pidió Draco, para sorpresa de todos los concientes y presentes - necesita descanso, no?

-. Sí, no es el mejor lugar para discutir - concordó, y habló por primera vez en todo el rato, el moreno -

-. Ha comenzado a pensar, señor Potter? - la morena sonrió -

-. Dejen de discutir, parecen dos niños, aunque concuerdo con que uno todavía lo es - comento Ren, ya consciente y mirando fijamente a Severus, para gracia de Harry -

-. Ren... - susurró Draco - qué sucedió - Ren le miró dulcemente y luego suspiró -

-. Él, Draco, él está acá

-. Eso no es posible!! - comentaron los dos que entendían del tema, en otras palabras, Harry quedó más colgado que nunca -

-. Él? - recibió dos miradas asesinas de dos muy enojados Slytherin - ok, me callo

-. Jes, no Harry, ya te explicaré - el color de cabello de Ren comenzaba a volver a su estado normal -

-. Beba esto, señorita Inoue - Ren sonrió y sorbió un poco -

-. Duag!! Sabe a tierra - comentó, luego le miró fijamente - lo que hace uno por recuperarse - y lo tomó de un trago, haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa -

-. Ahora dime, como que Él está en Hogwarts, nadie puede entrar...

-. Por merlín, Draco, Sirius Black entró en estos territorios hace dos años, a que no lo recuerdas!! - exclamó Ren, bastante enojada - Hogwarts no es un lugar muy seguro, aunque así lo pinten, mi abuelo no tendrá poderes fantásticos, como Harry o el Lord, pero sí tiene bastante cabeza como para ingeniárselas y entrar como si nada, sólo basta con averiguar un poco para saber cómo entró Sirius y él lo perfeccionará!! - después de esta revelación, el silencio rondó en la enfermería -

-. Debo informar que ya has despertado, seguro Satoshi, tendrá gusto en verte - dicho y hecho, Severus terminó de hablar y salió de la enfermería rumbo al despacho del director (N/A: ¬¬ valla forma de escaparse del lugar)

-. Yo, también debo irme, que descanses, Ren - dijo Harry, quien tras decir esto recibió el cálido abrazo y la revoltura de cabello de Ren - mala, no ves que hoy me lo había peinado - ambos sonrieron, se podría decir que Draco, también, lo hizo.

Harry caminó hasta la puerta, tratando de recordar algo muy importante que tenía que preguntarle a la chica, pero en ese momento lo tenía por completo olvidado. Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, se acordó, al voltearse se encontró a Draco de espalda a él abrazando a una Ren, no sabía cual de los dos estaba llorando, pero las pequeñas convulsiones eran notables...

-. "Los Malfoy no lloran..." - se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero al ya verse solos, Draco no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla -

-. Draco? - le llamó al verle esa solitaria lágrima - estás bien? - este asintió con su cabeza, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ren le hizo sentarse en la cama - entonces, por qué lloras?

-. No lloro - dijo con la voz quebrada -

-. Sí, lo haces

-. No

-. Cuando las glándulas lagrimales expulsan su líquido y este cae desde el ojo, se le llama llorar...

-. No...

-. No? Tan mal estoy en anatomía Humana? - recibió un pequeño golpe de Draco, y ella sonrió -

-. No lloro... - levantó su mirar hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su hermana, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas que él no quería votar. Sintió los cálidos brazos de su hermana rodearle el cuello -

-. A que no... - le acarició su cabello - miedo? - susurró, él asintió levemente - de qué? - murmuró algo, pero le fue imposible entender - puedes decirlo de nuevo?

-. ... que algo malo te sucediese - ella sonrió y abrazó más fuerte, pero no tanto como para ahogarlo -

-. Nada me pasará - dijo ella acariciándole el pelo. Estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Ren volvió a hablar - adivina...

-. Qué? - dijo él -

-. Potter te está viendo... - dijo con voz melodiosa. Sus palabras surtieron efecto y Draco Malfoy quedó paralizado, pero será por asco u otra cosa??

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren salió después de pasar la cena en la enfermería. Afuera le esperaban Satoshi y Severus para conducirle al despacho del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledor.

El peliazul tenía una expresión bastante indiferente al estado o comportamiento que pudiese mostrar Ren, seguramente acostumbrado a estas escenas, pensó Severus. Este último tenía el mismo rostro de repulsión, pero un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen tramo. Draco la había dejado a petición de la enfermera que alegaba que necesitaba descanso, y el rubio se fue a clases. Luego, durante un tiempo, estuvo Harry con ella, no muy a gusto sobre estar en la enfermería, pero alegrándose que no fuera él el enfermo.

Ella había mantenido los ojos cerrados para recuperar un poco de energía, esa energía que ocupaba en las "transformaciones", cuando sintió a Harry y sus dos amigos entrar en la enfermería. Estuvieron un rato en un tranquilo silencio hasta que Ren decidió hablar

-. Dime, Harry, como te encuentras? - este le miró con sus ojos jade asombrados -

-. Debería ser yo quien preguntase eso

-. Ya, pero tu no hablas - esta vez dirigió su mirada cansada a los otros dos acompañantes - y tus amigos tampoco

-. Pensábamos que descansabas - habló Hermione con una voz suave, al percatarse de la molesta mirada de Ren, cuando Harry acercó su silla arrastrándola - deberías hacerlo

-. Lo sé, pero no puedo - sus manos se empuñaron, acción que no pasó desapercibida ni para Hermione, ni Harry - díganme, tienen preguntas? Acerca del trabajo - habló mirando a Ron - o de cierto cabello rubio - esta vez miró a Harry -

-. Si, bueno verás... - el moreno, no sabía cómo abordar el tema -

-. Hagamos esto - tomó un chocolate mentolado que su hermano, antes de irse, le había regalado, para pasar el amargor de las pociones, había dicho - haz todas tus preguntas, y yo las respondo una a una, en un orden que puedas entender

-. No parece mala idea - dijo Ron, mientras tomaba un chocolate que, amablemente, Ren le ofrecía -

-. Lo pueden hacer los tres, pero en orden - volvió a cerrar los ojos - si creen no tenerlas listas ahora, pueden volver después

-. Es mejor ahora, hemos pedido permiso para venir a verte

-. Pareces que estás listas con tus preguntas, Hermione

-. Así es

-. Hazlas - se acomodó en la cama y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos -

-. Por qué, el pueblo del agua y del fuego están en "guerra" - Ren sonrió, una sonrisa amarga - la misma pregunta para el aire y la tierra. Cómo podemos liberar magia en nuestra mano - Ren suspiró, intuía que las más importante vendrían ahora - Cómo es posible que los magos de fuego tengan esa apariencia tan blanca, si pasan toda su vida viviendo cerca de volcanes o lugares que privilegian el fuego. Ahora pasando a otro índole, según lo que nos contó Harry. Por qué tu cambias de apariencia. Por qué pareces ser tan poco Slytherin. Y cómo es eso que hay otra guerra en oriente - Ren sonrió, pero esta sonrisa, con diferencias a las otras, era franca -

-. Me gusta tu frialdad y tu desconfianza, a pesar de todo, Hermione - respiró hondo - bien, vamos en orden. Así como en la naturaleza el fuego y el agua nunca se combinan, nosotros tampoco, parecen ser antónimos, pero en verdad se complementan. Has escuchado la teoría de los cuatro elementos? - la castaña asintió - pues los magos de oriente se rigen por esa doctrina, si ves en el mapa que hizo Aristóteles, el fuego y el agua no se tocan. "El fuego y el Agua no se deberían mezclar al igual que la tierra y el aire. En la naturaleza los dos extremos nunca se juntan" gracias a esto, los magos japoneses ven muy mal estas mezclas, por eso son los más rechazados

-. Pero el Aire y el Agua tampoco - recriminó, para sorpresa de todos, Ron -

-. Ah, pero el Aire y el Agua, forman terribles tormentas, generando, gracias a otros factores, electricidad. Además, según el cuadro de Aristóteles, el Aire y el Agua, forman un ambiente húmedo, por lo cual sí se pueden mezclar

-. Y las tormentas de Arena? - habló Harry -

-. Si empezamos así, que pasa cuando la lava toca el agua, acaso no forman gases tóxicos? - acribilló Ren - es sólo cosa que los magos abran un poco los ojos y se den cuenta - dio por cerrado el tema, una Hermione tomaba apuntes mentales sobre lo que escuchaba - cómo pueden liberar magia en la palma de la mano, como no tienen cantidad, sólo deben concentrarse, no es muy necesario olvidar todo lo que tienes en la cabeza - miró a Harry - escuchen con atención - los tres se acomodaron para escuchar - lo primero que deben sentir, es como si su alrededor estuviese rodeándose con agua, alguna vez han estado bajo el agua? - el trío se miró entre ellos - pero han puesto su mano en agua? - asintieron - esa sensación es la que tienen que sentir alrededor de todo su cuerpo, después, poco a poco, que en su mano, con la que sostienen la varita, se concentre esa sensación - no recordaba haberle enseñado así a Draco, pero a lo mejor, esta nueva técnica funcione - si lo logran, ha de salir un estilo de humo o vapor, del color de la piedra que han tocado y acertado - los tres asintieron - sentirán un leve cosquilleo en su brazo cuando eso pase.

-. Supongo, no es algo fácil

-. Y sólo tenemos hasta mañana - exclamó nerviosa Hermione, concordando con el comentario de Harry -

-. Si practican hoy, tal vez mañana logren expulsar un poco de magia, Satoshi se conformará con poco - les sonrió - y tal vez, en una de esas, me toca supervisarlos, ya saben, Hermione, Harry, ustedes están en mi grupo

-. Y yo? - preguntó Ron -

-. Tu eres tierra, Ron, al menos no estás con Malfoy - comentó Harry -

-. Ah! Sí, me libré de ese hurón - una mirada fría se posó en él -

-. La siguiente pregunta, mm los magos de fuego sean tan blancos, creo que dejé un ejemplar de "características físicas, psicológicas, y el por qué" en la mesa de fuego de los de sexto, deberás pedírselo a ese chico de Ravenclaw, en quien me afirmé - Ren sonrió - mi apariencia se debe al hecho que soy mestiza, soy hija de una originaria de Agua y un originario de fuego, aunque claro mi madre y mi "estimado" padre, no lo supieron hasta la hora del enfrentamiento, mm - meditó - creo que mi padre no tenía idea de lo que eran sus hijos - ni uno de los tres estaba conforme con esa respuesta - por qué parezco ser tan poco Slytherin? Y que crees que podría ser?

-. Tus ideales, tu manera de enfrentarte al hurón, no son muy Slytherin, que digamos

-. Ah, les agradecería que a Draco no le digan hurón, aquí entre nos, creo que sufre de pesadillas por ese percance - Ron soltó una carcajada, que fue mal vista por dos pares de ojos jades - en serio Ron, no me gusta que le digas hurón, así como él tiene prohibido decirles a ustedes, sangre sucia, comadreja y... bueno Harry, tu caso es perdido - había tenido una pequeña esperanza que le dejara de molestar Malfoy, con sus apodos para nada agradables -

-. Tiene prohibido? - preguntó incrédula la castaña -

-. Err... sí, la siguiente pregunta es sobre esa guerra de oriente - su mirada y su voz se endurecieron - hebiaku, mi abuelo, es de quien estuvo hablando Satoshi, ayer

-. Tu abuelo? - preguntaron -

-. Sí, no es algo agradable de hablar - comió otro chocolate, este era el último así que lo miró con pena antes de echárselo a la boca - sus ideales, parecen contrastar con los del Lord - Hermione no pasó por alto que le nombrara así - él cree que todos los sangre pura, son una escoria, que deben de servirnos, a los mestizos, que somos más poderosos que ellos, que nuestras mezclas de sangre nos dan mucho más poder que aquella que se sigue mezclando entre ella por generaciones, y esas cosas, verás, lo malo, no es que crea en eso, es que a pesar de sus creencias, mató a casi todos los alumnos de la escuela de mestizos a la que yo asistía - Hermione se tapó la boca con sus manos al escuchar lo siguiente - éramos cerca de los 150 alumnos, y uno a uno fueron cayendo, ahora sólo quedamos cuatro, que por casualidad, somos los mayores

-. Los... mayores? - preguntó Harry - pero si sólo tienes 16 años...!! - cayó en cuenta de la crueldad del abuelo de Ren, casi todos eran tan jóvenes como él, o incluso más pequeños -

-. Tocan, no tienen clases? - preguntó Ren, eludiendo el tema -

-. Debemos hacer los deberes - dijo Hermione - ya saben, además la Señora Pomfrey nos ha dejado estar sólo el recreo - así los tres se habían ido, con más dudas que respuestas -

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Draco había asistido a la última hora de adivinación, donde vieron el arte de ver el futuro en una bola de cristal, de nuevo. Para qué ser modestos, a él se le daba muy bien el hecho de ver la bola de cristal, siempre creyó que la profesora era un real fiasco, por eso se había pasado gran parte de su hora de clase, hablando a Zabini.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Remus, hocicos y la profesora Mcgonagall ya estaban ahí, esperándole

-. Señorita Inoue, tome asiento - habló severamente el anciano. A su alrededor se sentaron los demás, hocicos como Sirius...

Hablaron largamente de lo que había pasado a la hora del almuerzo, y si era verdad, que el pretendiente de Ren estaba en Hogwarts. La morena se vio obligada a contar y memorar aquellos recuerdos que ya estaban sepultados

-. ... le recuerdo que mi madre creía que estaba muerto, señor, no fue por eso que ella y Lily tuvieron una discusión? - Remus y Sirius asintieron. Otra cosa de la que hablaron fue de los enfrentamientos padres-hijos de oriente - ...A lo mejor, es una razón, por la cual le dijo al Lord, que era pariente de Lily. Los enfrentamientos, padres-hijos están prohibidos, y el padre siempre lleva las de perder, por ser, algo así, como el maestro de su hijo, quien sabrá todas sus ventajas y desventajas. "el alumno siempre supera al maestro"... - había continuado hablando, hizo gala de su sangre Slytherin, pero más Malfoy, a no demostrar emoción alguna cuando tuvo que relatar los asesinatos de sus compañeros, iguales, y los que ella consideraba como hermanos, todo complementado con los datos que entregaba Satoshi, con esa expresión de me-importa-un-caño-lo-que-suceda-yo-me-quiero-ir-a-dormir y esa despreocupación en su voz dejaba claro que "muy a su pesar" ese problema no podía resolverlo él.

-. Merlín! Y está segura que se encuentra acá? - Sirius, Severus, Satoshi y Ren, rodaron los ojos, cuándo le entraría en la cabeza lo que venía diciendo desde hace más de dos horas! - pero que pasará con los alumnos!

-. Habrá que tener cuidado, y mejorar la seguridad...

-. Lamento decirles - habló interrumpiendo al viejo, Sato (sí, con su voz despreocupada) - que las medidas de seguridad no servirán de nada - a excepción de los ojos verdes, todos posaron su mirar en él -

-. Lo que sucede es que, a pesar de todas las seguridades que pusimos en nuestro colegio, él siempre pudo entrar - ahora las miradas se posaron en ella - además de poco sirve, porque bien puede estar oculto ahora en el castillo o en sus alrededores, yo sólo sé que está acá, dispuesto a atacar y robar magia cuando se sienta "debilitado"

-. Qué propones - preguntó Severus -

-. Que los alumnos pequeños, sean acompañados por alumnos que ya sepan defenderse como merlín manda, un simple _protego_ no surtirá efecto para sus ataques de fuego, sugeriría pedir capas de piel de dragón, al menos contra el fuego sirve, no morirían quemados - esto último alteró al grupo - y notificarme en cuanto ocurra el primer ataque

-. No podrás - dijo parándose Sato - lo sabes

-. Puedo evitarlo - para desgracia de los espectadores comenzaron a hablar en su primer idioma -

-. Es algo, que al parecer es de familia, sabes que no podrás - todos observaban la discusión que comenzaba - imagina que el ataque ocurra en las mazmorras y tu estás en la torre de astronomía, no llegarás

-. Tengo que intentarlo! - Tras esa exclamación, Albus hizo un antiguo hechizo de traducción con tan sólo mover la mano-

-. No podrás salvarlos a todos, Ren - su voz perdió ese tono despreocupado - sin duda alguna será tu culpa, yo no lo niego, Ren, pero no podrás salvarlos a todos, y no me digas que puedes intentarlo, imagínate hay un ataque ahora, cuánto demorarían en decírnoslo, cuando tu llegaras ya sería tarde, el alumno estaría muerto y hebiaku desaparecido. Reitero, no podrás salvarlos a todos - Ren estaba furiosa tras ese declaración -

-. Claro! Lo dices tu, porque te importa una mierda lo que le pase a los demás, siempre eres tu! Siempre cuidándote las espaldas, Satoshi! Siempre saliendo vivo, sin importante quien esté muerto a tu lado!! - para sorpresa de todos, Satoshi ya no seguía siendo peliazul, sino, castaño intermedio de ojos violetas, para asombro de todos, incluida la morena. Una roca del porte de su cabeza se detuvo a toda velocidad a un pelo de estrellársele en la cara, pero la presión de aire logró que la chica retrocediera unos pasos. Sato estaba con su brazo derecho extendido y un brillo carmesí en sus ojos, al igual que en los de la chica -

-. Continúa, y yo termino esta discusión ahora - arrastró cada palabra - así que siempre saliendo vivo sin importar quien esté muerto a mi lado - burló - permíteme recordarte quien te salvó la vida una y mil veces, el que tu terminaras inconsciente y no recordaras, no es mi culpa - Severus sonrió, parece que ambos eran unos potenciales Slytherin, siempre metiendo el dedo en la herida cuando les convenía. Su sonrisa fue mal vista por Sirius -

-. De qué te ríes, snivellus?

-. Ustedes dos no vallan a empezar - reprochó Remus -

-. Bueno, creo que hemos finalizado por hoy - habló Dumbledor al ver tan denso ambiente. Estas palabras fueron los que le recordaron a dos japoneses, donde estaban - tomaré en cuenta su sugerencia de no dejar a ningún niño desprotegido, señorita Inoue - habló con seriedad. Sabía que ahora tendría que liar con otro problemas, además del de Voldemort. Y visto el temperamento y la velocidad con la que voló esa roca, se podía preocupar más por este reciente problema. Además, lo más seguro, era que Tom estuviese al tanto y en vez de quererlo de vuelta a sus filas, lo quería fuera de su camino.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco fue a su sala común donde vio a una Ren dormida sobre una mesa, con varios papeles regados por todas partes, algunos escritos en inglés, otros japonés, otros simplemente eran planos o dibujos de posiciones de cuerpos, estos últimos llevaban escrito "water" o "Fire" en una de sus esquinas.

-. Ey! Ren - la meció - despierta, no querrás perderte el desayuno

-. No tengo hambre - fue lo que respondió con voz apagada -

-. Si tu te quieres perder los chocolates mentolados que yo te quería dar en el desayuno... - Ren se paró, con pereza y le miró -

-. Espera 10 minutos... - y fue con cierta... agilidad a su habitación, llevando consigo todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa. Cuando regresó, traía mejor cara –

-. cómo te fue en el despacho del director?

-. Bastante bien... - no muy convencida - viendo que pude salir sin cabeza, y destruir todo el despacho del director

-. Espera - dijo Draco - en el desayuno me contarás todo... - Draco se dirigió a las cocinas donde fue bien recibido por los elfos, teniéndole su paquete de chocolates mentolados que le había pedido el día anterior el rubio. Al entrar al gran salón, se encontró con Ren acariciando al perro de Lupin y hablando con Harry, que ya se preparaba para su clase de historia de la magia. Cuando los ojos del moreno se fijaron en él, un escalofrío le recorrió.

-. Tuviste alguna pesadilla, hurón? - habló Ron - tal vez siendo perseguido por una red? - pareciera que el perro se estaba riendo.

-. No fíjate, soñé que estaba entrando al comedor y una pobretona comadreja me dirigía la palabra - se calló unos segundos, donde cerró los ojos, al abrirlos vio al pelirrojo y puso cara de espanto - qué tienes ahí, Weasley? - indicó su hombro - es una... araña - el efecto fue inmediato, los ojos de Ron se agrandaron y empezó a aletear pidiéndoles que se la sacaran. Los pocos Slytherin que estaban se carcajearon, incluida Ren, que recibió un gruñido por parte de Sirius -

-. Me las vas a pagar, hurón!! - se abalanzó contra él, pero para su asombro, Ren se interpuso en su camino -

-. No, Ron, no caigas tan bajo como él - Harry se sorprendió de esto. Draco ofendido se sentó ignorando totalmente a Ren, durante todo el desayuno. Hasta que llegaron a la sala común. - perdón, pero yo...

-. ... - Draco la miró de reojo -

-. Supongo que es un complejo familiar el intentar evitar que se hagan daño - susurró. Se apartó de Draco y se sentó en la esquina cerca de la chimenea, sacó sus pergaminos y comenzó a estudiarlos, sacando información del diario de su madre.

-. Tienes idea de lo que hará tu _hermanita_ - habló Nott a Draco, cuando estaba sólo Zabini presente -

-. Qué hará? - molesto por el tono que había ocupado el otro, al referirse a su hermana -

-. Tendrá un duelo con Snape, de este viernes al otro. Todos los que han tenido DCAO lo están comentando, me extraña que no te lo haya dicho

-. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar - mintió - parece estar ocupada - dirigiendo su mirada a la esquina en la que estaba la morena tachando apuntes y releyendo un par de páginas del diario de su madre.

Pasado media hora desde que habló Nott, Draco se acercó a Ren

-. Tengo que recordar que también tienes esa otra parte de tu familia y no puedo esperar que siempre te comportes como Malfoy, no? - la chica levantó la mirada -

-. Decías algo, Draco? - este le mandó una mirada fría, y Ren sonrió - la verdad no importa, tuve mala noche

-. Cuéntame - dijo mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por ahí. Un dibujo de una persona con un látigo en su mano, en su esquina superior decía "agua". Hablaron durante una hora, en realidad, fue Ren quien habló y Draco escuchaba. Comentaron la actitud de Sato en la noche, lo sorprendida que estaba la chica al verle con ese aspecto y que perdiera, por completo, la calma. Otro tema fue de la seguridad de los pequeños, aunque uno no lo viera, el rubio se preocupaba por los pequeños de Slytherin, Ren le recomendó que usaran capas o túnicas de piel de dragón - ... será como siempre, los maestros acompañándonos a las clases

-. En verdad, no, nosotros acompañaremos a los pequeños a clases

-. Nosotros?

-. Prefectos y yo, no se me sería raro que en el almuerzo comunicaran eso

-. Ya veo - siguieron hablando del tema, hasta que Draco recordó que la morena no había enseñado a los demás expulsar magia -

-. Ayer, durante su visita, le enseñé a Harry, Hermione y Ron. Además, en la noche escribí dos pergaminos para los Hufflepuff y los de Ravenclaw, ya se los entregué y confío en que tu les enseñes a los chicos de Slytherin

-. Yo? Estás loca?

-. Tal parece - siguió escribiendo en sus pergaminos mientras Draco los revisaba -

-. Supe de tu duelo con Snape - comentó como quien no quiere - me pensabas decir, o esperabas que el día llegara y no me enterara, como lo hiciste con padre, he?

-. Digamos - habló ella mirándole a los ojos - que quería hablarte de eso en el desayuno, pero cierta persona me estuvo ignorando

-. Pues bien merecido te lo tenías, de qué parte estás, Ren? De la mía o la de ellos

-. De la mía, Draco, siempre estoy de parte mía - volvió sus ojos a los pergaminos - no me hagas elegir entre lo que me queda de familia

-. Bien - su tono era frío y distante - iré a "enseñar" a los demás. Pero antes ¿tienes algo preparado para enfrentarte con Snape?

-. Oh, lo estoy preparando

Después de dos horas agotadoras y asquerosas de herbología se dirigieron hacia el comedor para tomar el almuerzo. No piensen que no les gusta herbología, lo que sucedió es que Harry reventó una de las plantas que estaban tratando, embarrando a todos los que estaban cerca, es decir, Hermione, Ron, Ren y Draco, obviamente Harry tuvo que ocupar más de un hechizo para quedar limpio ah! Y Gryffindor perdió 20 puntos.

A la hora del almuerzo Ren tuvo que amenazar a Draco para que no le mandara un maleficio a Potter por embarrarlo del jugo pegajoso que salto de la planta y Hermione hacer lo suyo para que ni uno de los otros dos trataran de defenderse. Como Ren lo supuso el director dio la orden que todos los prefectos acompañasen a los alumnos de primero y segundo a sus clases, al igual ella y Harry. La gran mayoría obedeció sin saber el por qué de esa medida.

Cuando todos los alumnos esperaban en la puerta de la sala de defensa apareció Satoshi con su usual aire despreocupado, minutos después llegaron los prefectos.

-. No crees que así Draco se ve mejor, Harry? - le susurró Ren, al notar como Harry no despegaba la vista de su hermano cuando se encontraron en la puerta del gran comedor. Draco tenía su cabello al natural, ya que el hechizo que ocupó para limpiarse mojó su cabello dejándolo al natural, ahora el normal flequillo que caía cerca de sus ojos, ordenadamente, estaba sobre sus ventanas grises, desordenados y su cabello acompañaba los movimientos de su cabeza.

-. Tonterías, el hurón siempre será el hurón - respondió desviando la vista, pero en su interior deseaba llamar la atención de rubio "tonterías, tonterías, es el hurón!!" y hablarle tan familiarmente como lo hacía Pansy, ser él quien recibiese esa sonrisa franca en vez de Ren al callar a la otra chica "necesitas una novia, Harry" se dijo a sí.

La clase de DCAO pasó en calma. Satoshi aprobó a casi todos sus alumnos y separó el curso en dos, los que trabajarían con él y los que trabajarían con su compatriota, pero lo más importante de la clase, fue cuando dio el aviso del duelo de Ren con Severus

-. ... para que vean lo que pueden llegar a hacer si se esfuerzan este año

-. Pero es el profesor Snape! - alegó Selene - además, está permitido todo tipo de maleficios

-. Sí, vendrá un auror con el permiso para poder ocupar _todo_ tipo de maleficios - todos estaban exaltados con esa noticia -

-. Satoshi

-. Dime, Hermione

-. Por qué el profesor Snape, por qué no otro, como el profesor Lupin - Harry asintió -

-. Pues no creerían que el profesor Lupin hubiese dado todo de sí para ganar el duelo, pero más importante es que cuatro días después de ese duelo será luna llena - y un oh! General se dejó escuchar. Otra cosa que aclaró el peliazul, es que los días miércoles tendrían práctica de la magia occidental, ya que la suya no se podía aprender con el estómago lleno, pero que ese día harían una excepción, además sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que tocaran

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

El resto de la semana pasó en calma, los profesores y prefectos se encontraban alerta por si acaso.

Ren comenzó a entrenar para ese duelo, la teoría la tenía lista, sólo faltaba la práctica y la estrategia. Increíblemente esos entrenamientos tenían más público de lo que creía. Ella practicaba cerca del lago todo los movimientos, un chico llegó a comentar que parecía un ridículo baile y sin querer, Ren, le dirigió una "Pompa della Palude". Su entrenamiento partía a la hora del almuerzo, donde comía algo ligero, luego calentaba durante 15 minutos, intercalaba entre correr y trotar, después hacía otros 15 minutos de sombra y practicaba los movimientos 20 minutos, ocupando magia cuando se refería a los estilo de agua, al finalizar ocupaba un hechizo donde quedaba como nueva, como si no hubiese hecho más que caminar unos cuantos pasos. Entre clases sus cercanos le ayudaban a ver los posibles hechizos que podría ocupar el profesor Snape, pero un "son parecidos a los que usó papá" le aclaró más dudas que toda la cháchara de los otros. Postergó su práctica de quidditch con Harry para el siguiente fin de semana, quien por cierto tenía ciertas batallas mentales cada vez que se encontraba o miraba al rubio y eso era todos los días y comenzaba a odiar los viernes.

El trato entre Ren y Sato no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, los primeros se eran indiferentes y cuando tenían que tratarse era totalmente distantes y fríos.

Por otro lado Severus había pasado una mala semana, los pobres alumnos que no fuesen de Slytherin recibían el desahogo del profesor de pociones. Todos los días se enfrascaba en un libro viendo los diferentes ataques registrados de ese estilo de magia, había uno que le llamó especialmente la atención "Control" se llamaba

"_Control: para ocupar control, primero se necesita obtener gotas de sangre del oponente, luego introducir un poco de la propia al adversario. Después elevar la mano con la que se hizo el hechizo en el momento que crea más conveniente y decir _Control._ El cuerpo del oponente obedecerá lo que se le mande. La gran desventaja de Control es que al pronunciarlo se crea un vínculo entre ambas personas, por lo tanto, el dolor que reciba el adversario usted también lo sentirá, pero más suave. En cambio el daño que usted reciba su pretendiente lo sentirá diez veces más fuerte..."_

Era catalogado como uno de los más peligrosos, pues hasta que el adversario muera o el que lo pronuncia no decida cortar el vínculo, "Sin control", podía manejarlo durante el duelo o fuera de este.

Cerró los ojos cansado, ah si tan sólo no hubiera aceptado esa oferta, pero quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Lucius le había contado sobre ese estilo.

Dumbledor estaba en su despacho cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien, pensando estaba en lo que ocurriría dentro de dos días, todo Hogwarts vería el duelo entre Severus y Ren, todos lo esperaban con ansias, todos, excepto algunos profesores, pero él, estaba encantado con la idea. Algunas alteraciones en la magia que rodeaba el castillo llamó su atención, durante el tiempo pasado los entrenamientos de Ren le habían hecho expulsar más magia de la que él pensaba que tenía, igual los secretos entrenamientos de Severus. Sonrió ni uno de los dos se dejaría vencer. Se levantó de su silla y fue a dar su paseo diario por el lago para ver como entrenaba Ren y luego visitaría a Severus para ver como iba. Parecía que él era el más entusiasmado con la idea de ver este duelo, sin contar, eso sí, con la presencia de la "simpática" Dolores Umbridge para presenciar y dar permiso a este arriesgado duelo. Resopló.

Las clases se suspendieron, debido a que los alumnos estaban muy alterados y distraídos para tomar atención a lo que decían los profesores. Durante el desayuno, que se sirvió un poco más tarde de lo normal, todos hablaban del tema, desde primero hasta séptimo, todos, menos Ren.

-. Ha entrenado duro...- comentó un Slytherin -

-. Yo voy por Snape, tiene más experiencia, además están las artes oscuras - comentó otro -

-. Si, la extranjera no tiene oportunidad

-. Yo sigo apostando por la extranjera

-. Que quieres perder... - sí, todos comenzaron a apostar por quienes creían, para sorpresa de todos, el favoritismo estaba bastante equilibrado.

Ren se sentó con su capa negra desaliñada

-. Tenías que ponerte eso? - preguntó Draco mientras tomaba una taza de café -

-. En todos los duelos la llevo - respondió mientras se servía una taza de leche - incluso en el tuyo

-. Pero está tan, no sé, podrías llevar otra

-. A decir verdad, tengo otra, la estuve trayendo todo este tiempo, si no te diste cuenta - acusó -

-. Entonces, por qué no la ocupas? - Ren le miró -

-. Ah... por qué suspendieron las clases - preguntó Ren a la vez que dejaba su taza, casi intacta, y veía su contenido con desprecio -

-. Nerviosa? - preguntaron a sus espaldas. Ella asintió -

-. Te va a ir bien - apoyó un pelirrojo -

-. Sí, Ren, nosotros te apoyamos - dijo un moreno a la vez que le ponía la mano en su hombro para darle apoyo -

-. Ves, Ren - burló Draco - ahora, como los cursis Gryffindor te apoyan, de seguro ganas, en especial si quien te lo expresa en san Potter. Dinos, Harry, cómo espantabas los nervios el año pasado antes de enfrentarte a una prueba - Harry entrecerró los ojos, el año pasado, la muerte de Cedric vino a su cabeza como un rayo, pero un "ey! Te llamó Harry!" lo suplantó de inmediato. Draco sonrió un momento al obtener el resultado que quería el silencioso sentimiento de culpabilidad de san Potter, pero en el rostro de este apareció un sonrisa, para turbación del rubio -

-. Crean me, chicos, calladitos se ven más bonitos - antes de levantarse Tsujiro entró y depositó una extraña carta a Ren -

-. Un... vociferador - susurró Ron - ábrelo! - pero cuando Ren tomó el sobre para hacerlo, fue tarde este comenzó a escupir todo su contenido

-. REN!!! - la voz de Asuka se dejó escuchar - ¿COMO SI QUIERA SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTARTE CON UN PROFESOR - para desgracia de la chica, estaba en inglés - ES QUE COMO SATO PUDO HABERLO ACEPTADO, ACASO NO PIENSAN! SI TE PASA ALGO? USTEDES SER UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, TODOS QUIENES ACEPTAR ESE DUELO, TE JURO QUE SI ESTUVIERA ALLÍ MAS QUE UN GOLPE RECIBIRIAS Y NO TE DEJARIA SALIR NI POR SI ACASO - después de unos buenos insultos, Asuka suavizó su voz - bueno, suerte!! Y que termines entera! Recuerda nada de chocolate para los nervios y piensa en tu estrategia, pero no cambies algo a última hora, eso trae indecisión, a Matt también te manda su suerte, nos vemos!! - a pesar que todos estaban viéndola, Ren sonreía tranquila, necesitaba que alguien le gritara, extraña forma de calmarse

-. Ya verás, Asuka, yo voy a ganar - Ren salió con paso decidido.

Durante el almuerzo ni Ren ni Severus aparecieron. Todos estaban más que entusiasmados, el duelo se haría en el gran comedor media hora después de acabar el almuerzo.

Cuando el de ojos jade vio la mesa de profesores, se encontró con Dolores Umbridge sentada en el puesto de Snape, mantenía una sonrisa falsa, lo que le hacía parecer más sapo de lo que ya era. Para su diversión, Satoshi, con quien hablaba, parecía no tomársela en serio y sólo asentía o negaba de vez en vez.

Umbridge entregó un pergamino a Dumbledor donde autorizaba, gracias a los encantos de Satoshi, aquel peligroso duelo.

-. Quiero decir un par de palabras antes que todo esto comience - habló Dumbledor - ningún alumno deberá acercarse en más de tres metros a la mesa, quien se acerque será severamente castigado - todo se alejaron. Siguió diciendo cosas acerca de la seguridad en la que estaban, por obligación del ministerio. Mientras los dos participantes se impacientaban a más no poder - ahora, sin más retraso que comience - Ren y Severus subieron a la mesa con toda la elegancia y decisión que podían mostrar. Ren iba con la misma ropa con la que se enfrentó a Draco y su vieja y desaliñada capa, sus brazos estaban vendadas hasta el codo. Severus iba con su túnica típica y varita en mano.

Todos gritaron emocionados apoyando al que creían mejor

-. Nerviosa? - preguntó el mayor -

-. Los nervios quitan energía, profesor - se saludaron y cada uno caminó unos cuantos pasos y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sostuvieron su mirar durante unos segundos

-. _Expelliarmus!! _- Ren se cubrió con su capa y el efecto del hechizo se perdió, haciendo que Ren sólo retrocediera un par de pasos - piel de dragón? - preguntó con sorna -

-. No - dijo destapándose el rostro y mostrando su brillo carmesí en los ojos - de Graphorn - se posicionó rápidamente para el ataque, rodillas flectadas, la pierna izquierda estirada hacia delante y el brazo derecho por sobre su cabeza, en menos de tres segundos - ahora sí, juguemos - en un movimiento brusco tres bombas de agua sucia se dirigieron hacia el profesor -

-. _Protego! - _mas las bombas de agua se estrellaron contra el escudo esparciendo su repugnante olor.

A pesar que los hechizos iban y venían sus cabezas no dejaban de maquinar. Severus, como había supuesto, no necesitaban decir el nombre del hechizo sólo el movimiento e impulso necesario para que este fuera proyectado.

-. _Confundus!_ - mas Ren se protegió - _Depulso_

-. _Parete!_ - un muro de agua se forjó delante de Ren impidiendo el avance de hechizo que deshizo al instante - _Frusta dell'acqua_ - un látigo de agua apareció en su mano, al blandirlo -

-. _Protego!_ - pero no pudo hacer otro hechizo, por que Ren lo blandía una y otra vez, siempre con más fuerza y magia. Una sonrisa con sorna adornaba el rostro de Ren, pero se demoró un segundo más y su oponente dijo - _Incarcerus!_ - y unas cuerdas amarraron a Ren, dejándola de pie a sólo pasos de Severus, quien también dio una sonrisa - _Everte Statum!_ - derribó a Ren, haciéndola volar un par de metros, pero al caer, una carcajada, para nada agradable, se dejó escuchar, pronto el fuego comenzó a rodear a la chica, quien se paró muy campante y se quitó la ceniza de la capa. Su cabello rubio y sus fríos ojos grises brillando en carmesí, hicieron retroceder algunos pasos a los espectadores -

-. Ah... falta un poco - dijo - _frece del fuoco_! - flechas de fuego salieron no sólo de su mano izquierda, sino, de todo su alrededor -

-. _Protego!_

-. Snape, es fuego, qué dije yo del fuego - las primeras flechas se detuvieron en el escudo del profesor - _frece!!_ - más flechas se dirigieron al profesor, algunas comenzando a traspasar el escudo. En un rápido accionar Severus atacó con flechas igual a la chica - _parete!_ - esta vez un círculo de fuego verde la rodeó quemando todas las flechas de Severus - necesito despertar un poco más - se distrajo, sabía que lo pagaría caro -

_-. Expelliarmus!_ - y salió volando dos o tres metros más allá. Mas, al igual como en la primera caída de Ren, se puso de pie, pero un poco más cambiada - qué... - no pudo continuar, por que un

-. _Alberodi Dracon del Fuoco!! -_ y un dragón oriental comenzó a formarse tras ella, era negro y de ojos feroces. Severus lo contempló atónito, el dragón lanzó un rugido y se abalanzó contra el profesor -

-. Profesor!! - gritó Draco, para hacer reaccionar a su padrino, este gritó con todas sus fuerzas -

-. _Impedimenta!!_ - pero el dragón seguía avanzando, al ver que no daba efecto se lanzó a la mesa, soportando todo el calor, cuando se dio cuenta que el dragón regresaba gritó - _Sectusempra!!_ - el dragón se deshizo antes de alcanzarle, Ren se cubrió con la capa, pero aún así, pequeños y profundos cortes aparecieron en su piel, pero en pequeña cantidad -

-. _Vapore..._ - antes que pudiese terminar un -

-. _Levicorpus!_ - seguido después por un - _Crucio!!_ - se dejó escuchar. Ren colgando de cabeza invocó la pared de agua que le rodeó

-. Esa es... - dijeron dos personas de entre el público -

-. Argh! - gritó Ren, el dolor era soportable, pero era dolor y mucho dolor

-. _Liberacorpus_ - dijo Snape, ya de pie y más tranquilo, pero Ren no le dio tiempo de descansar, un -

-. _VAPORE ARDENT!!!!_ - se escuchó con claridad el vapor ardiente lo rodeó, quemando tortuosamente su piel - que tal un _FRUSTA!!!_ - un látigo de agua mucho más sólido y más brillante apareció en su mano derecha, con su izquierda desapareció el vapor - zast! - dijo cuando blandió el látigo, pero no en dirección a Severus, sino para avisarle de lo que venía. El profesor estaba jadeante y con su piel tirante, al escuchar el látigo se irguió y convocó un escudo - bien, ahora ZAST! - esta vez se introdujo en el escudo, pero no tocó a Snape - zast! - dijo de nuevo cuando blandió, la furia del dolor en sus ojos, esta vez estuvo más cerca de la piel - zast! - esta vez si lo tocó, pero dejó sólo la huella - bien - la siguiente vez obtuvo lo que quería, sangre y Severus se dio cuenta de eso -

-. _Locomotor mortis!_ - exclamó, a Ren se le juntaron los pies -

-. _Vapore..._ - exclamó y se alegró de ver como Severus detenía su avanzar -

-. _Protego!!_

-. _Pompa della palude!!_ - las mismas bombas del principio se estrellaron contra el escudo - _Daggers del ghiaccio!!_ - dagas de hielo fueron en dirección a Snape -

-. _Sectusempra!_ - volvió a decir seguido nuevamente de un - _crucio!_ - mucho más poderoso, Ren cayó al suelo con más heridas y agonizante de dolor. Pero al levantarse los mechones negros que ya tenía en su cabello aumentaron -

-. Bien - toda la magia que sentían provenir de ella de un momento a otro se esfumó, acumulándose a su alrededor - _vapore_ -susurró - _gelido _- el vapor se dirigió como rayo a Severus y congeló su cuerpo - frío, verdad? _SERPENTIS!!!_ - una serpiente, mamba negra, apareció a los pies de la chica, quien la tomó, y muchos se dieron cuenta que esta no era más que agua, de una de las tantas heridas sacó unas gotas de sangre y se la colocó en los colmillos a la mamba, luego la dejó en el suelo, mientras ella invocaba dos o tres gotas que contenían la sangre de Severus. La serpiente se arrastró los tres o cuatro metros que les separaba y subió por la túnica del profesor, llegó a su cuello y un brilló alumbró los ojos de la mamba que con furia clavó sus colmillos en el pálido cuello del hombre. Al instante el vapor y la serpiente desaparecieron -

-. Qué hiciste? - preguntó colérico -

-. Mm lo que me convenía? _No perderé, Severus_ - su voz ronca y fría, asustó a los más pequeños -

-. Qué hizo? - se preguntaban todos -

-. Qué harás? - pero el pelinegro no respondió - oh... - dijo con suspicacia - te dolerá, si yo hago esto - de entre sus ropas sacó la pluma, una igual a la que había regalado, y se hizo un corte, pasando sobre otros como resultado del _Sectusempra_ - Control - Ren ahogó un gemido de dolor, pero disfrutó al ver como el chico, ahora adulto, de mirada fría se sostenía el antebrazo - aaa, sí duele... te parece si continuamos? - bajó su mano derecha y Snape tuvo de nuevo control sobre su cuerpo y sensaciones.

Hechizos iban, fuego y/o agua regresaban, Severus, conciente de lo que había pasado, lo único que lanzaba eran hechizos aturdidores, pero de nuevo el maldito dragón le hizo perder la calma, y no es que estuviera muy calmado que digamos - _Sectus..._ - y a continuación el "control" y Ren obligó al profesor sentir dolor. La chica bajaba la mano y comenzaban de nuevo hasta que un - _Imperius!!_ - hizo dar un giro de 180 grados al duelo. La chica no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando tenía a Severus dentro de su cabeza -

-. No... -

-. "sí, lo dirás"

-. Si-sin... - se resistía

-. "es fácil, repite después de mi, Sin-Control"

-. sin... con... no!

-. "Hazlo!!"

-. Sin Control - al decirlo la chica cayó de rodillas afirmándose en sus manos, respirando agitadamente. Severus, no en mejores condiciones, se acercó a ella, pero dejando un espacio de mínimo un metro de distancia, traía una sonrisa en el rostro, bueno si uno miraba bien se daba cuenta que era una sonrisa -

-. Creo que he ganado

-. No se confíe, profesor - Ren volvía a ser morena y con sólo tirar de su mano derecha, el profesor cayó de espaldas, había ocupado _cavo dell'acqua_ con lo que le quedaba de magia y la había enrollado en los pies de Snape -

-. Es suficiente - escucharon decir, Satoshi estaba al lado de Dolores, quien temblaba más que nunca - profesor, levante el escudo - más que sugerir, ordenó Satoshi. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa comenzó a hablar - Nadie, y es Nadie, ni uno de ustedes hablará con otra persona que no sea de los que estamos acá presentes. Si me llego a enterar - dio una de sus "sonrisas de colección" que dejaba muy claro lo que les iba a pasar.

Increíblemente había tanto silencio que se podía escuchar hasta como la araña de la habitación continua tejía su telaraña -

-. Ren! - dijo Harry, acercándose a auxiliarla.

-. Estás bien, Ren? - preguntó Draco, que ya estaba a su lado -

-. Sí, anda con el profesor Snape - el rubio obedeció y ayudó al profesor a bajar de la mesa así como Ren era ayudada por Harry -

-. Ren, Severus - el peliazul les ofreció un frasco que Ren no dudó en abrir y vaciarlo en su piel. En cambio Severus sí dudó - es agua de la vida, Severus - aclaró Sato, esta vez Snape sí lo tomó - ahora vayan a enfermería... - en cuanto ambos empezaron a caminar, la muchacha ayudada por su hermano y Severus cojeando, pero caminando él solo. Todos le abrían el paso, de repente el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos, los eufóricos eran de los alumnos, los más calmados eran los de los prefectos y profesores.

-. Salen como héroes

-. Cállate, Draco - dijeron ambos lesionados con voz cansada. Pero Draco sólo sonrió.

-. Dolores - dijo seductoramente Sato, con otra de sus sonrisas de colección - me acompañas un momento

-. Eh?... e-encantada - ambos fueron a la habitación continua a la del Gran Comedor - querías decirme algo - Sato tenía la varita ya en su mano - qué preten...

-. _Obliviate _- Dolores parpadeó unos momentos - ...por eso, muchas gracias, Dolores

-. Eh?.. a sí, de nada, me puedes decir como terminó todo?

-. Oh! Claro, yo le cuento dolores, es una lástima que se haya desmayado apenas empezó el duelo

-. Desma-desmayarme?

-. Sí, verá... - tomaron asiento cómodamente para escuchar el duelo ficticio.

La cena fue un banquete en celebración a ese maravilloso duelo, aunque las apuestas quedaron en nada, pues ambos combatientes terminaron en similares condiciones, todos seguían tan emocionados como al principio

-. Te das cuenta, Harry? -. Habló Hermione al llegar a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor -

-. Qué?

-. Recibió dos cruciatus, pero con menos efecto, imagina, evitó ambos!

-. Pero ella tenía esa capa, Mione, yo no la tengo

-. Pero puedes ocupar "control", no? - preguntó Ron, antes de echarse un trozo de pollo a la boca, los otros dos le miraron con cierto brillo especial. - ya sabes, puedes decir control cada vez que te mande un cruciatus así él terminaría muerto en dolor

-. Me impresionas, Ron, realmente me impresiona - habló la castaña...

Durante el sábado y el domingo, no se habló de otra cosa, pero en ese tiempo tampoco se vio al profesor de pociones ni la chica que lo enfrentó.

CONTINUARÁ

No tengo muchos comentarios que hacer en este capítulo, sólo espero que les guste y perdonen mi poca delicadeza con Snape, realmente a mi me agrada este personaje.

Hacer sombra es luchar con un personaje imaginario.

El que Asuka hable mal, es debido a que está en inglés y ella no sabe mucho.

Si se me queda algo en el tintero me avisan

Se despide Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 26 de Julio de 2006, 21.03

FINALIZADO: 27 de Julio de 2006, 21.34


	12. Capítulo 11

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: contiene Slash! Por lo tanto, homofóbicos no lean si quiera esta advertencia, es un DracoxHarry. Bueno, la verdad es que creo que sólo haré mención de esto... mmm bueno veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia.

**Tiempo: **en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Todo lo que haya sucedido durante este año, en mi fic, puede que no haga mucho referente, ya que este va a ser más como un universo alterno, ash! No sé si me entienden, pero si leen entenderán, además me daré el lujo de cambiar ciertas cosas de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

**Dedicado:** pues más bien que dedicar, estoy pagando una apuesta, idiota de mí, así que Tamy, acá está tu fic, y me permitirás, dedicar pequeños segmentos de este fic a Anna Kyouyama, ya que te has dedicado a desparecer y me dejas con todo el trabajo del fic, así que Anna, también va dedicado a ti, por la ayuda que me has brindado y me brindarás, tienes que ¬¬... bueno también a todas las personas a las cuales pediré mucha ayuda y que molestaré para que lean y me digan si hay algo que está mal... sí para ustedes también!!! Algo especial, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de Remus estarán dedicadas a Natty, que sin ti, no sabría como hacer para escribir la personalidad de Lupin, XDDD nos vemos!!

**Nota de autora** (es decir de yo): pues es mi primer fic de Harry Potter... por lo cual, no sé como ha de quedar, sí, eso explica por qué tanta ayuda que recibiré. No es mi intención si se parece a otra historia, es sólo simple casualidad

**Fic:** _Fuego y agua _(ya lo sé, original! ¬¬ ando escasa con los nombres)

**Capítulo:**** 11 Sentimientos**

-. Ren, Severus - el peliazul les ofreció un frasco que Ren no dudó en abrir y vaciarlo en su piel. En cambio Severus sí dudó - es agua de la vida, Severus - aclaró Sato, esta vez Snape sí lo tomó - ahora vayan a la enfermería... - en cuanto ambos empezaron a caminar, la muchacha ayudada por su hermano y Severus cojeando, pero caminando él solo. Todos le abrían el paso, de repente el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos, los eufóricos eran de los alumnos, los más calmados eran los de los prefectos y profesores.

-. Salen como héroes

-. Cállate, Draco - dijeron ambos lesionados con voz cansada. Pero Draco sólo sonrió.

-. Dolores - dijo seductoramente Sato, con otra de sus sonrisas de colección - me acompañas un momento

-. Eh?... e-encantada - ambos fueron a la habitación continua a la del Gran Comedor - querías decirme algo - Sato tenía la varita ya en su mano - qué preten...

-. _Obliviate _- Dolores parpadeó unos momentos - ...por eso, muchas gracias, Dolores

-. Eh?.. a sí, de nada, me puedes decir como terminó todo?

-. Oh! Claro, yo le cuento dolores, es una lástima que se haya desmayado apenas empezó el duelo

-. Desma-desmayarme?

-. Sí, verá... - tomaron asiento cómodamente para escuchar el duelo ficticio.

La cena fue un banquete en celebración a ese maravilloso duelo, aunque las apuestas quedaron en nada, pues ambos combatientes terminaron en similares condiciones, todos seguían tan emocionados como al principio

-. Te das cuenta, Harry? -. Habló Hermione al llegar a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor -

-. Qué?

-. Recibió dos cruciatus, pero con menos efecto, imagina, evitó ambos!

-. Pero ella tenía esa capa, Mione, yo no la tengo

-. Pero puedes ocupar "control", no? - preguntó Ron, antes de echarse un trozo de pollo a la boca, los otros dos le miraron con cierto brillo especial. - ya sabes, puedes decir control cada vez que te mande un cruciatus así él terminaría muerto en dolor

-. Me impresionas, Ron, realmente me impresiona - habló la castaña...

Durante el sábado y el domingo, no se habló de otra cosa, pero en ese tiempo tampoco se vio al profesor de pociones ni la chica que lo enfrentó.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Bueno, creo que hemos finalizado por hoy - habló Dumbledor al ver tan denso ambiente. Estas palabras fueron los que le recordaron a dos japoneses, donde estaban - tomaré en cuenta su sugerencia de no dejar a ningún niño desprotegido, señorita Inoue - habló con seriedad. Sabía que ahora tendría que liar con otro problemas, además del de Voldemort. Y visto el temperamento y la velocidad con la que voló esa roca, se podía preocupar más por este reciente problema. Además, lo más seguro, era que Tom estuviese al tanto y en vez de quererlo de vuelta a sus filas, lo quería fuera de su camino.

-. Profesor - habló Satoshi - hay otro asunto que yo quiero tocar

-. Adelante, Satoshi

-. He visto el poco entusiasmo de los alumnos en aprender algunas materias - Ren rodó los ojos, al menos su grupo aprendía con gusto -

-. Que propones

-. Un duelo - los ahí presentes le miraron con atención - un duelo entre Ren y un profesor

-. Yo?

-. Sí, Ren, acaso hay otra persona en este colegio que tenga ese nombre?

-. Qué simpático - comentó el ojigris al licántropo, quien le sonrió en respuesta -

-. Que profesor tiene en mente? - preguntó Lupin -

-. Pues entre usted y Severus

-. Podría ser interesante - habló el anciano - además, así podrían ver a lo que se enfrentarían - Severus se mantenía en silencio recordando cada palabra de los comentarios de Lucius respecto al estilo de magia de su hija - Para cuando sería?

-. No pensará en aceptar, verdad? - preguntó Minerva - un alumno contra un profesor, no cree que es muy arriesgado?

-. No creo que Moony le haga daño a Ren

-. Eso, si es el señor Lupin se encuentra en estado de tener un duelo - la sombría voz de Snape se dejó escuchar, no perdería la oportunidad de tener ese duelo -

-. Oh, yo creo que estaré bien, Severus - sonrió Remus - gracias por la preocupación - Sirius y el profesor de pociones mantuvieron su mirar unos cuantos segundos, donde salieron chispas de odio por ambas partes -

-. Y? Cuando será? - habló Ren -

-. Yo - habló el, nuevamente, peliazul - tengo pensado de este viernes al otro

-. Me parece bien - habló el anciano, Minerva mantenía que era algo muy arriesgado -

-. Entonces será contra mí - agregó el pelinegro -

-. Por qué contra ti? - acusó Black -

-. Pues, ese día, sólo faltarán 4 para luna llena, o me equivoco, Lupin? - el ojimiel asintió -

-. Es increíble la importancia que le das a la luna, no snivellus?

-. Se buen chico y quédate sentado, Black - antes que estallara otra discusión, Ren decidió hablar -

-. Cuáles serán las condiciones?

-. Fácil - habló Satoshi, teniendo toda la atención de los ahí presentes - Ren ocupará su estilo de magia y todo lo que se está permitido en un duelo oriental, menos el contacto físico - le miró fijamente - no puedes, Ren - ella asintió - Severus, ocupará todos los hechizos que conozca para poder vencer, eso incluye los imperdonables

-. Eso es imposible!! - habló Minerva - esos...

-. Sino, no tendría gracia el duelo, profesora Mcgonagall, si gustara dejarme terminar - la mujer se sentó, nuevamente - me podría encargar de tener el permiso del ministerio, profesor

-. Seguro se te hará fácil, es increíble la facilidad para manejarte con el gobierno, no es así, Sato?

-. Son mis dones, niña

-. Me parece bien - acordó el director - tiene mi permiso para hacer ese duelo, profesor Yamaguchi

-. Muchas gracias, director

-. Ahora...

-. Sí hay otra cosa que yo quiero tocar profesor...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Miré la luna a la vez que imaginaba y recordaba lo que me había dicho mi hermana. Me encuentro en la torre de astronomía, admirando la luna a punto de estar llena, recordando cómo Ren me dijo que habían obtenido el permiso para ese duelo. Ren, mi hermana. O media hermana. En el último mes, mi vida dio un giro de 180°. Siempre pensé que era hijo único, nunca tuve sospecha para no pensarlo. No niego que me enteré, algunas veces, de las aventura de mi padre, pero pensé que de ellas no había nacido nada. De pronto, después de tener un extraño sueño, me encuentro con la noticia que tengo una media hermana, bastante peculiar la verdad.

Pocas personas se enfrentaban conmigo, el rey del sarcasmo y la ironía, yo siempre ganaba, nunca se me negó algo, pero ella llegó y me negó todo, bueno, no exactamente todo, no me negó el cariño de hermanos que comenzamos a tener, a enseñarme con paciencia su estilo de magia, a explicarme cuando no entendía, no me negó su llanto ni sus risas, en realidad, sólo me ha negado el placer de ocupar mi máscara con ella, pero, no son muchas las ganas que tengo de hacerlo. Ah! Algo importante me ha negado, al menos para mí, saber qué relación tiene con Potter.

Acá vamos de nuevo pensando en él, he pasado gran parte de esta noche desviando mi atención de cara-rajada. Su desordenado cabello, sus ojos verdes, diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos a los de Ren. Potter tiene una mezcla de melancolía, calidez y soledad en su verde mirar, en cambio Ren, tiene decisión, una chispa de decisión e igual esa soledad. Por qué habrá quedado en Slytherin, siempre me lo he preguntado. A lo mejor... y voy de nuevo mirando la luna que se va escondiendo tras una nube.

Desearía poder mirarla con alguien, pero estoy solo, y no es que me moleste, pero a veces necesito el apoyo de alguien, el saber que una persona, sin tener relación familiar conmigo o por ser conocido de mi padre, me apoye, me diga unas cuantas verdades en la cara, que me diga si me odia o si me ama. Draco estás mal, escuchar hablar a tu hermana sobre esos libros... muggles hace mal, te hace hablar como un idiota, es decir, cómo se vería el príncipe de Slytherin añorando el amor de pareja. Y dale de nuevo, comenzaré, seriamente, a tomar en cuenta esos cabezazos en la pared estilo elfo doméstico. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a ese estúpido cara-rajada! Pero he de admitir que sus miradas perturban, son demasiado directas, una las siente, como si estuvieran quemándote la nuca o la frente.

Me recuesto en el sofá para poder admirar con más detención la luna y las estrellas, mañana es lunes y tengo clases, pero estoy a gusto acá, siempre me ha gustado admirar la luna, el cielo, y cerrar mis ojos bajo espléndido panorama...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Siempre lo hace? - preguntó la morena caminando en círculos por la sala común -

-. El año pasado, al menos, sus 6 veces - contesto el chico que compartía habitación con Draco - no deberías preocuparte

-. No debería! - Ren se sentó y pronto volvió a levantarse y caminar - es un insensato, sabe como están las cosas

-. Ya regresará

-. Tu puedes estar en calma, Blaise, pero no yo

-. Pero si le ha pasado algo, no sirve que estés como histérica y cansada, ve a descansar - la tomó de los hombros y la guió a la escaleras que daban a los cuartos de las chicas -

-. Pero y si

-. Estará bien, no por nada es el príncipe de Slytherin, he?

-. Bien, tienes razón, habrá que confiar en él y en sus tácticas de defensa, cierto?

-. Eeeh... sí, Ren, lo que digas - el chico se despidió de ella ocultando un bostezo. Al llegar a su habitación vio la cama desocupada de Draco - que insensato eres, Malfoy...

Pero Malfoy esa noche no apareció en cuarto de Blaise y, este, sufrió la angustia de Ren, por lo que ahora caminaba con su túnica toda mojada.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Potter y sus amigos están en sus respectivos asientos en el Gran comedor, conversando de lo que últimamente más se hablaba... El Duelo

-. Qué no se cansan? - preguntó la pequeña pelirroja -

-. Hermanita, no empieces de nuevo

-. Sí, Ginny, sabes que de ese duelo podemos sacar varias técnicas de defensa y ataque para Harry

-. Pero han estado hablando de lo mismo TODO el fin de semana!

-. Pues...

-. A nosotros...

-. Nos parece

-. Que estás

-. Un poquitín...

-. Celosa - concluyeron los gemelos -

-. Harry, sucede algo? - preguntó la castaña amiga. Harry miraba directamente hacia la mesa de los Sly, Malfoy y Ren aún no llegaban, los lunes, siempre, eran los primeros en llegar, pero hoy no "Hoy no están, y se está por acabar el desayuno. _Esa preocupación por la serpiente, Potter?!_ Es por Ren, es por Ren... _ no mientas..._ A ti que te importa!... oh! Merlín estoy mal..."

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una chica morena con el uniforme de Slytherin, en sus brillantes ojos verdes apareció la decepción... No estaba ahí. Sacó un poco de comida y tomó un sorbo de alguna bebida, para luego, dirigirse a la salida

Sus ojos verdes vieron la escena con atención "a lo mejor, está apurada y Draco le esté esperando afuera... sí, eso..."

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Lunes por la mañana, dos horas de pociones. El grupo de Harry se encaminó hacia las mazmorras con toda tranquilidad, tenían tiempo para llegar. Ya en la puerta se encontraron al Slytherin tratando de secar sus ropas

-. Hey, Potter! - este le miró detenidamente - has visto a Ren, por ahí?

-. Pues... sólo un momento

-. Bien, entren, antes que llegue el profesor Snape - dicho esto entraron, a los pocos segundos llegó el susodicho, tras él una Ren angustiada -

-. Hoy haremos... - mas Ren no tomó atención a lo que el profesor de pociones decía. Preocupada por la ausencia de Draco ignoró todo a su alrededor -

-. Harry - susurró la morena – has visto a Draco, en el desayuno?

-. No, pasa algo, Ren? - preguntó mientras revolvía la poción -

-. Oh, no, olvídalo... - pero Harry no pudo olvidar ese brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Ren.

-. _ En dónde andas, Malfoy _

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el final de pociones, Ren se quedó unos minutos hablando con el profesor. El moreno se le quedó esperando al otro lado de la puerta

-. Seguramente necesita pensar, Ren - y valla con la familiaridad con la que se trataban esos dos -

-. Pero... pero y sí... y sí le pasó algo?

-. Ve a clases, Ren. De seguro está bien.

Pero Ren no se lo creyó, al salir y ver a Harry esperándola se le ocurrió una idea. Y, dejando al moreno con las palabras en la boca, y tras un "invéntate una excusa por mí", salió corriendo hacia otra dirección.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Potter la vio irse con un aire de preocupación inquietante. Estaba ya cerca del grupo cuando se le ocurrió una idea, llamó a Hermione y le dijo que inventara una excusa para él y Ren y corrió a su torre por cierto pergamino que le ayudaría en esta ocasión.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren comenzó a recorrer pasillo por pasillo, sala por sala, comenzaba a desesperarse. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, cada una peor de la otra, lo que más le aterraba era el hecho que Hebiaku le hubiese atrapado, rogaba a quien quiera que le escuchara que eso no fuera verdad.

En el segundo piso las lágrimas ya le salían de sus ojos contra su voluntad, revisaba cada sala con el corazón en la mano, ¡Draco, dónde te pudiste haber ido!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo a su torre para ir a su habitación y buscar en su baúl "El Mapa de los Merodeadores" cuando lo encontró calculó que ya había pasado una hora, fue afirmado cuando, de alguna parte del castillo, sonó una campana. Comenzó a revisar cada sala en el mapa buscando el cartelito donde saliera "Malfoy". Encontró a Ren buscando por el segundo piso, entonces el decidió buscar en el tercero y de ahí seguir subiendo.

Pero aún no aparecía

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren ya más desesperada que antes, y ya terminada la hora de DCAO, fue en busca de Sato, olvidando por completo que ambos estaban enojados.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Él estaba ordenando sus papeles cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de golpe. Cuando volvió la mirada al umbral se encontró con algo que lo dejó impactado. Ahí estaba Ren, temblando como una hoja, con los puños cerrados fuertemente, sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo y en sus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas. El peliazul olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó despacio a la chica. Cuando estaba frente a ella, Ren lo abraza y comienza a llorar con más fuerza que antes. Sato le acarició el cabello con una mirada preocupada y una tierna, y franca, sonrisa

-. Qué sucede?

-. No está... no lo encuentro... Sato... dónde está – dijo entre sollozos. El peliazul le pidió que se calmara y explicara la situación. Después de las explicaciones comenzó a pensar – le pedí a tsujiro, pero no regresa Sato... si le pasa algo, si El lo encuentra... yo... yo... – se tapó la cara con las manos.

-. Búscalo por los terrenos, yo buscaré por acá – Ren le miró a los ojos y asintió.

Ella se transformó en águila y salió a sobre volar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Desperté un poco tarde, bueno también me dormí tarde. Según calculo podrían ser cerca de la una, hora de almuerzo.

Tuve ese sueño otra vez, ahora me quedan cosas más claras, aunque no sé por qué lo tengo, aunque ahora reconozco a la joven con la niña como Edith, la madre de Ren, y la niña en sus brazos es ella, pero sigo sin oír su voz, sigo sin entender lo que dice, pero veo todo más claramente.

Estuve pensando mucho esta noche y debo confesar que siento algo por ese estúpido de cara-rajada, pero aún no sé qué. Me pregunto qué diría mi hermana si se enterara de lo que estoy pensando, tal vez se ría en mi cara o algo por el estilo, aunque no sé, ella es muy... muy ella, tal vez sienta asco de mi. Ah... cómo desearía poder volver a tener mi vida perfecta, sin que ella llegara y desordenara todo en mi cabeza con sus comentarios extraños sobre... san Potter... y sobre... sobre todo en realidad. Todo en mi vida cambió tan rápido que aún no me acostumbro a todos estos cambios. Supongo que ella tampoco, con todo ese problema y ese peso sobre sus hombros... se parece a Harry... oh! Merlín! Hasta le llamo por su nombre...

No tengo ganas de volver a la sala común ni ir a clases, me quedaré acá hasta la cena, total nadie notará mi falta... igual que los años anteriores...

Giro mi cabeza a la terraza de la torre y veo que un par de ojos me están mirando, enfoco mejor y veo que es Tsujiro, el ave de Ren, me mira con reproche, pero no emite sonido alguno, como sabiendo que lo que yo quiero es silencio. Encuentro a tsujiro un ave muy inteligente, muy parecida a su dueña. Cierro los ojos de nuevo y me concentro en mi mano derecha, me cuesta unos segundos, pero expulso la magia necesaria para encender una llama, lo logro tras un par de minutos. Contemplo la llama embelesado, Tsujiro se me acerca y yo trato de pasar esa llama a un dedo, pero no lo logro y ella parece alegrarse por eso, sé que no debo tratar de hacer cosas nuevas sin la supervisión de Ren, pero me siento inútil el estar dependiendo de ella...

Acaricio al ave e intento hacer lo mismo. Siento una brisa refrescante que entra por la ventana y escucho la voz de dos personas preguntando lo mismo

_¿Dónde estás, Draco?_

Y respondo sin querer a la brisa...

-. En la torre de Astronomía...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Buscó hasta que lo encontró y corrió hasta él. Evadió compañeros curiosos de la razón por la que él corría, pasó de largo a sus compañeros de cuarto y por suerte no vio a sus dos amigos que intentarían detenerlo, pero él debía llegar hasta donde estaba Malfoy, y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, no tan sólo para decirle a Ren y despreocuparla, si no por él también necesitaba saberlo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Se situó en lo que creyó era el centro del colegio, todos estaban en el almuerzo, así que los pasillos estaban desolados, su apariencia cambió y se concentró. Pateó el suelo mandando una onda de vibraciones que recorrió todo el colegio, pocos lo notaron. De cada persona recibía una vibración diferente, y él, que había estado ya varias ocasiones con el rubio, sabía como debía ser la vibración que tenía que recibir de él. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ya sabía donde estaba

Su pelo volvió a ser azul y lanzando una brisa le anunció a Ren que volviera, que Draco estaba en el colegio, específicamente, la torre de astronomía.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Draco estaba afirmado en la baranda de la terraza de la torre, acariciando al ave y una brisa acariciando su cabello reluciendo con los rayos de sol.

Se quedó embelezado con la imagen, Draco parecía un ángel, aquella expresión de soledad, esos ojos tristes, todo le daba un encanto angelical. Su conciencia trató de recordarle que por quien babeaba era por Malfoy, el hurón, pero su inconciencia le dijo muy elegantemente que se fuera al diablo y le dejara apreciar el espectáculo, que no se tiene todos los días, cosa que agradeció, por que si no, estaría babeando cada vez que viese a Draco.

Se acercó despacio, para no romper ese hechizo que había en la habitación. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico y le llamó suavemente

-. Draco...- dijo en un susurró, susurró que sacó al chico de su ensueño y se volvió para mirar al ojiverde –

-. Po-Potter... – quiso caminar hacia atrás, mas su pie chocó con la baranda, la cual cedió al peso del rubio.

Se sentía caer, lo sabía, estaba cayendo y él lo veía caer sin poder creérselo, mas cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, que caería Potter le agarró de la mano, sujetándolo justo a tiempo y quedó colgando. Colgando aferrado a la mano de Potter, mano que sentía que resbalaba de la suya.

-. Aguanta...- había dicho a la vez que intentaba tirarlo hacia arriba, Draco trataba de aferrarse con la otra mano al piso de la terraza. Tsujiro había emprendido vuelo en busca de su dueña.

Su mano cedía, no aguantaba el peso de su "enemigo" , necesitaba ayuda...

-. Por favor... aguanta... – Potter se estaba desesperando, no podría aguantar mucho, sentía que se le iba de las manos, de la mano, sentía que lo perdía, que lo perdería para siempre.

Cuando sus dedos resbalaron, su corazón se oprimió.

Sintió suelo bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos y vio un pedazo de tierra que lo subía de a poco, se sorprendió. La voz madura de Satoshi se hizo escuchar.

-. Tira, Potter, crear una piedra y que flote a 33 metros de altura NO es tan fácil como parece – Harry sujeta la mano de Draco nuevamente y esta vez, con la otra, le tira del brazo, pero aún así no es suficiente. – diablos Potter, tira con más fuerza... – a lo lejos se ven dos aves volar a gran velocidad. Cuando llegan Draco se da cuenta quienes son, las garras de las dos águilas lo sujetan y ayudan a colocarlo en el suelo de la terraza.

Ren se convierte en humano y comienza a revisarlo

-. Estás bien? No te pasó nada? Alguna herida algo? – Draco la mira, en realidad, todos la miran

-. Estoy bien, no me pas – no terminó la frase, ya que una sonora bofetada le dio vuelta la cara. Mira sorprendido a la chica, quien le propinó el golpe

-. Eres un idiota! – le gritó – un idiota, insensato, insensible... irresponsable... – se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar, liberándose de su angustia y llenándose de felicidad. Se volvió a Harry y le regaló una linda sonrisa, e igualmente, se abrazó a él – muchas, muchísimas gracias... – sollozó en su hombro. Luego se volvió a Sato, quien ya se iba, y le regaló una de sus más francas sonrisas. Las alas de Tsujiro ocultaron el disimulado sonrojo del peli azul – volvamos – sugiere. Potter y Malfoy se miran y luego apartan su miradas, sin saber que él otro había hecho exactamente lo mismo, para Ren esto no pasó desapercibido.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Para cuando volvimos ya era la hora de la cena, Satoshi debió hablar con los profesores, los cuales no nos retaron ni nada.

Ren me dio un pequeño sermón de lo preocupada que estaba ahora que El estaba en Hogwarts, tenía que irme con cuidado y avisarle cuando se me diera la gana irme a pensar a la torre, aunque ahora no creo que necesite ir por bastante tiempo. Le conté todo lo que había pensado en la torre y ella me dijo que ya lo suponía, a pesar de todo ella me comprendió en todo lo que le dije.

Ahora debo pensar en ella, ahora alguien sí nota mis desapariciones, ahora debo preocuparme por ella también, y saben, no me molesta, siento, me siento un poco más completo.

Ahora la veo sentarse en la mesa de los Gryffindor, todos se acostumbraron o se acostumbran a esta acción, y se acerca a Harry, sí, yo también me he estado acostumbrando a llamarlo, mentalmente, eso sí, por su nombre. Coloca cara de perrito abandonado y le extiende un papel. Harry se sonroja y escribe algo en el pergamino, la menor de los Weasley está roja de celos, si supieras "cuanto lo siento" Ren sonríe y sale corriendo al puesto de Sato, quien la mira estupefacta.

-. Ja!! Yo gané!!! – le dice, Sato niega con la cabeza y anuncia que Slytherin tiene 80 puntos más. Ren regresa contenta a mi lado. Los leones están indignados. El viejo sólo nos miras con una pequeña sonrisa.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Malfoy y Potter cruzan sus miradas por unos minutos, un sonrojo se ubica en ambos rostros y desvían sus miradas.

Las personas que los conocen se preguntan ¿Dónde llevará ese sonrojo?

Notas de Autora:

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen lo terminé!!!! Ejale sólo el capítulo, falta aún para el final del fic

Apuré un poco las cosas entre los dos...

No tengo muchos comentarios sólo un perdón es que se me jue el año welando!!!

Bueno

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 6 de Agosto 2006, 13.37

FINALIZADO: 2 de Diciembre 2006, 15.31


End file.
